


The Yangbang

by ClericalCandlelight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Futa Ruby, Futa Weiss, Futanari, Gangbang, Impregnation, Massage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Post-Canon, Re-upload, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sub Yang Xiao Long, Team Dynamics, Title is a Pun but Accurate, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Yangbang, futa Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 80,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: It has been some time since Yang had last seen the  rest of Team RWBY, and she's come to dearly miss her sister and once-close friends. When Ruby calls her up for a little reunion back home, however, the invitation ends up being a bit more than Yang had anticipated, and she whisked away into a night of unforeseen, taboo passion.





	The Yangbang

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand, the Yangbang has returned! I've been messaged on several platforms about the state of this story, people who were halfway through only to see it had been pulled, so without further ado, I have re-uploaded this story for your reading pleasure.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

With the noon sun still hanging over Vale, Yang felt a peculiar sense of loneliness under it’s warm rays. She stood at the window of her apartment, looking over the rest of the kingdom, though she found little respite in the view. It would be better to have no view of her new home’s radiance if she at least didn’t have to cast her eyes out of the window alone.

These last few weeks had left her feeling like she was the last piece remaining of an old age; sure, she still had team RWBY whenever huntsmen were needed, but the team she shared with her sister was beginning to feel like the only anchor she had to her and her old friends at Beacon. To say they were drifting apart would only feel true to Yang, whom herself may be the one growing distant. While they were growing up, moving on to find love and have children of their own, she remained; a simple memory of their youth.

Ruby was the only one she saw regularly now, her darling sister whom she had loved as fiercely and for so long as any fairy-tale princess. Life, however, wasn’t a story in a book; no matter how much she wished to be held in the arms of her younger sibling, even bearing her child, she could never say it aloud; losing the respect of Ruby would be the last thing Yang could bear.

As her sullen gaze continued to pierce her window out into the shining world outside, she almost didn’t notice her scroll beginning to ring on the coffee table. For a moment it went unnoticed, Yang lost far too deep in the precarious seas of her own mind to hear that familiar ringtone. Finally, those high tones broke through the barrier of her despair, bringing her back to the real world. This was where she was needed, not in the past, and not in a hopeless romance for her sister.

Looking to her ringing scroll, she picked it up, staring at the screen. _Ruby._ A smile slowly worked its way across her lips at the thought of hearing her voice, exactly what she needed at this time. Yang cleared her throat of its melancholy before swiping the screen, holding the phone to her ear. “Hey there, Rubles!”

“Yang!” Ruby’s voice rang through, cheerful as it was in their youth. Yang held back a grin, failing when she remembered her sister was not there to see it. “How have you been? I’m sorry we haven’t hung out in a while.”

“It’s fine, I’ve been pretty busy.” Yang shook her head, again forgetting that she and Ruby were separated by their scrolls. “Lots of important stuff to do around here, you know how it is.”

“Believe me, I do. Between the odd huntress mission and keeping things in order between Blake and Weiss, I’ve had my hands full.” Ruby giggled, her laughter making Yang’s heart flutter. “So, are you busy tonight, by chance?” Yang could imagine Ruby on the other end, twirling a bit of hair between her fingers idly as she awaited her reply.

“Tonight?” Yang cast a glance to her calendar. Nothing. “Well, yeah, tonight would work great! You caught me on my one free day, actually.” She put her free hand on her hip, her heart racing as she tried to imagine what Ruby had in mind. “Why do you ask, Rubes?”

Ruby made a quiet ‘yes’ over the phone before stammering slightly. “Okay, great! I was hoping you’d want to come over to my house and hang out? I got a lot of fun planned for us!” The tone of her voice was excited, to say the least. Yang felt a burning sense of joy form in her chest beside her racing heart. “What do you think, Yang?”

“Yes!” Yang’s reply almost came too quickly. “I’ll get my bike ready, it’s a bit of trip out to your house. Should I bring anything?”

“Nope, we have it all covered!” Ruby was similarly quick to answer her, though she had no idea how her words caused her blonde half-sister’s smile to fall into a confused pout.

“We?”

“Oh, yeah!” Ruby sounded like she’d forgotten to mention something. “Blake, Weiss, and Jaune’ll be so happy to see you! They’re gonna come over a little later and help me set up.”

“Oh.” Yang looked at the ground, her burning sense of excitement cooling down. So, it wouldn’t just be Ruby and her. She sighed, deciding that she wouldn’t complain; Blake and Weiss were dear friends, she shouldn’t be upset at a chance to see them again. “That’s great, Ruby. I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“That’s why I asked them if they wanted to come over and spend some time with you too.” Ruby’s voice made it clear she was grinning on the other side of the call. “They were more than happy to help me plan a little reunion! Team RWBY, all hanging out like old times...with Jaune, also.” She giggled.

Yang was quiet for a moment before her lips slowly regained their smile. She was touched to think Blake and Weiss would want to see her again after all this time. It had almost felt like they’d move on, but hearing that they were eager to see her did help her regain a sense of belonging. Team RWBY wasn’t gone; they were just adults now, and Yang needed to act as one herself. “Tell them I can’t wait.” She mused, looking at a photo hanging on the wall.

It was a picture of team RWBY all together, grinning for the camera. Ruby was leaning on Yang, the blonde’s arm wrapped tight around her, Weiss and Blake on opposing sides of them, both smiling joyfully. Yang felt her heart quiver as she looked at the frozen memory, fighting back a quiet sob before she looked back to her scroll, from which Ruby was silent. “Ruby?”

“Oh!” Ruby squeaked. “Sorry, I’m just...I’m really excited to see you again, Yang.” Yang could hear a hint of tears on her words. It seemed Ruby felt as strongly about this chance to see her beloved sister as Yang did.

“Same here, Rubles. Hey, wanna hear something crazy?” Yang walked to her window, smiling wide.

“What, Yang?”

Yang’s smile became a grin. “I love you.”

* * *

The drive to Patch took an hour or so on Yang’s bike, the motorcycle roaring along the road like a streak of lightning upon which the blonde raced toward her destination. For the first time in a few weeks, Yang felt the fire again, those flames of determination lighting her eyes as she stared ahead into the horizon, the sun setting over Patch and, more importantly to Yang, over Ruby.

Finally, she saw her sister’s home on the horizon. A part of Yang welled up with excitement, the blonde revving up her bike to more quickly roar down the road; the noise would also signal her sibling of her oncoming arrival, allowing her a few minutes to finish prepping with Weiss, Blake, and Jaune. Thinking about seeing all of them had her wishing she could just teleport there right now; sadly, that wasn’t her semblance.

As her bike rolled to a stop in front of Ruby’s home, Yang looked at her little sister’s abode like it was the first time she’d seen it; really, this house was something Ruby had pointed out as wanting to own since they were younger. It was relatively close to their father’s home but far away enough that visits wouldn’t be terribly often. She wanted to stay close to where she grew up, sure, but she was also her own woman now. Yang walked to the door, her bike turned off and set to stand against the fence, and there she stood, staring at the doorknob.

With a deep breath, Yang forced down any last-minute trepidation, grasping the doorknob. Immediately, she heard muffled words of surprise. Though she couldn’t make out the words exactly, she could pick out the voices of her dear friends. A smile spread across her lip as she turned the knob, pushing the door open. However, she had no idea what she was about to walk in on. Stepping into the living room, Yang stopped dead on her heels, her eyes growing the size of dinner plates as she saw the position her companions were all in.

Most of them were on a blanket in the middle of the room, Jaune sitting back on the floor, his body arching faintly, toes digging into the carpet. He was completely nude, his toned body exposed to Yang – an impressive sight were Yang expecting it. His cock, large from what she could see of it, would be more visible to her if it were not in the middle of Weiss and Blake’s tongue and lips, the two competitively servicing the shaft and the blonde boy’s balls. Ruby was nowhere to be seen from where Yang stood, but a surprised squeal escaped the huntress when hands went over her eyes.

“Guess whooooo..”

Yang bit her lip, pulling away from Ruby, looking between her and the display on the floor. Jaune and the others seemed more than aware that Yang was watching them – it felt like they wanted her to be watching them, the way Weiss and Blake’s eyes hungrily darted between Jaune’s impressive cock and Yang. They were naked themselves, their perky tits, asses, and rigid cocks all laid bare to the blonde. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, though the amused expression on Ruby’s face told her that this was all according to some sort of plan.

“Good to see you too, Yang.” Ruby giggled, a loving purr on the tip of her words. “Now, it’s time to begin..”

Yang looked confused, her eyes drifting between her sister and the others, who had broken from their little act on the floor and stood up. “Time for what to begin?” She gulped, a nervous expression spreading across her blushing face. This was definitely not what she had expected in the slightest, and as they started closing in on her, Yang felt herself taking a step backwards toward the door. Before she could even touch the knob, Ruby grasped her hand, keeping her from opening the door.

Weiss’ hands reached her body next, the white-haired girl flashing a gentle smile before she began to remove Yang’s jacket, slipping it off and throwing it to the floor. Without it, the blonde huntress was in little more than dark shorts and a yellow top, her cheeks growing redder as she felt already exposed to her comrades. When Blake’s hands began to feel her next, running along her skin, Yang squirmed, looking to the faunus with confusion glinting in her eyes; Blake’s shone back with desire. Her hands ran along Yang’s legs, briefly dancing across her ass before they hooked their fingers in her shorts, yanking them down to her ankles, leaving her yellow panties exposed.

Jaune went at her top next, his hands running over her soft breasts before trying to pull it off of her. Yang, however, was squirming harder at this point, her face bright red, trying to pull away and cover herself with her arms; in the midst of her moving, Jaune instead pulled firmly, ripping her top off, letting her generous bust spill out. She hadn’t worn a bra in a long time, leaving her breasts completely exposed. Finally, Ruby dropped to her knees, yanking down Yang’s panties and throwing them on the pile.

The moment they pulled away to admire their handiwork, Yang’s arms tried to cover her tits and exposed pussy, words stammering on her lips but dying before they could even hope to see the light of day. Ruby laughed, closing the gap between herself and Yang yet again to pry her arms away, keeping her from shielding her body from their eyes. Unable to cover her tits, Yang closed her eyes, her face so hot from embarrassment she feared she may faint.

“Wow, Yang,” Jaune mused as he looked over her nude from, a smile on his lips that slowly turned into a grin, his member twitching enthusiastically, “you had nice boobs back in school, but they’re even better now.” He bit his lip. “I bet those puffy nipples are nice and sensitive, huh? Gosh, they’re nicer than Weiss’ by a long sho-” He groaned when Weiss hit him in the side, the white-haired girl frowning. “Eh, sorry, Weiss.” Jaune rubbed where he’d been hit.

“You’re not forgiven.” Weiss teased. “Personally, I think the masterwork here is that pussy. Just look at it,” She took a knee to look at her hairless mound, holding back from running her tongue along it, though there was a heat in her eyes that let Yang know exactly what Weiss was doing to her in her mind, “it’s so well-kept. A fitting change from your hair, really.”

Yang frowned. “Hey, what’s wrong with-”

“I’d love to massage your labia with my tongue all day.” Weiss cut her off. “I’d suck your clit until you screamed.”

That shut Yang up, the blonde going back to blushing as red as a cherry, watching Weiss examine her womanhood. From her position, Yang could see Weiss’ twitching futahood between her legs – smaller than Blake, but that still allowed it to be quite impressive. Weiss leaned in, almost as if she intended to kiss her pussy, only to lightly press her lips to her inner thigh. Pulling away, she looked to the others.

Blake came closer now, her larger cock pointing at Yang as she walked around her, minding Ruby before kneeling, looking at her rear. “Mm!” She licked her lips with a purr. “Yang, your ass is so round. It looks like it’s soft in all the right ways..” She almost touched it, but held back. “I can’t wait to feel it all over. Maybe give it a good smack~!”

Yang tried to pull away, but all that did was let Blake see her ass in action, jiggling lightly as she moved. Biting her lip, she tried her hardest not to make eye contact with any of the others, finding it hard as they all came in close. Finally, Ruby let her arms go, stepping back. Yang looked at her in confusion, her heart skipping a beat when Ruby started undressing. First, her cloak hit the floor, followed by her top, battle skirt, socks, and finally her bra. With only her panties on, Yang felt her womanhood heating up at the sight.

Finally, Ruby slipped off her panties, winking at Yang as her cock was exposed. The moment that pale, thick length popped free of her panties, the blonde’s pussy finally let a few drops escape her folds. Ruby may not be the most impressive of the bunch, but there was something about it that made Yang crave it; she wanted Ruby so badly, her legs pressed together with need, forgetting how embarrassed she was in favor of an insatiable lust rising in her loins.

Ruby definitely seemed pleased to see Yang’s change of heart, flicking the swollen head of her shaft, making it wobble slightly. Yang chewed her lip, her legs grinding together as she considered what Ruby may have in store. She had no doubt that sex was involved; to think otherwise may actually brand her the dumbest person in Remnant. No, it was to what degree of sex she was curious, her heart racing as Ruby looked to her comrades, all of them muttering and smirking. It made Yang a little anxious, but she easily found a calm by looking at Ruby’s pulsating shaft.

“So, Yang, I bet you’re a little confused,” Ruby giggled, “but I figured that since this is the first night we’ve all been together in, well, a _really_ long time, we’d have some fun none of us will forget; your special night!” She grinned wide, stepping closer, Yang wanting to reach and grab her twitching cock. “All four of us are going to be treating you to the best we can dish out. By the end of the night, you’ll have orgasmed _at least_ 20 times!”

Yang’s eyes widened in surprise at the mere thought of it. 20 times? This was insane. She shook her head, the hesitance obvious as she tried to step backwards. “I can’t do that, Ruby. I can’t have s-sex with all of you, let along for 20-” She was cut off, however, when arms wrapped around her, Ruby’s lips capturing her own in a long, passionate kiss. Yang froze up, her face burning up as she felt her sister kissing her so unashamedly in front of her friends. Their eyes met, and Yang felt her heart melt, her shaking hands gently resting on Ruby’s sides.

Finally, their lips broke apart, a silent whine coming from Yang as her sister pulled away, unable to put her walls back up before Jaune slipped in, catching her in another kiss. Though she still longed for the touch of her sibling, the heat and passion between her and Jaune’s lips was enough to placate her for the time being, pressing close enough to him that she could feel his prick brush against her belly. A shiver shot through her, though it subsided when their lips again broke, leaving her face red as a cherry and her womanhood shamelessly dripping down her thigh.

As if to confirm her theory that she’d be receiving two more kisses before anything else, Weiss slipped in, though she didn’t find a fast, passionate kiss in her arms. With Weiss gently holding her, their hearts beating close to one another, she received a kiss so tender that she felt herself melting a little all over again. This felt sincere, and she was getting a bigger kick out of it than she’d ever anticipated with a girl like Weiss Schnee. Again, she was left with nothing but bare lips and a strange hunger for more of this strange affection. Thankfully, there was one kiss left to claim.

In a way, Blake’s kiss was what finally broke this blonde camel’s back. When the faunus’ lips caught hers, it was like a wolf had caught a rabbit, or a cat had finally pinned a dragon on its paw. Yang squeaked as Blake wrapped her arms around her, gently digging her nails into the soft flesh of her ass. She felt Blake nip her lip, and she let her do whatever she wanted. It almost felt like Blake owned her for those brief moments where they kissed, Yang’s heart racing as she experienced an icy chill through her being. For the last time, her lips were laid bare, her body now burning for more attention.

There was something intoxicating about each kiss, each way the four of them gave their affection to her. Ruby’s kiss flooded her with love, Jaune’s with lust and admiration, Weiss with a sort of sexual respect that had her body itching to feel it again, and Blake...her cheeks were flushed when she looked at Blake again. Slowly, Yang found herself seeing Ruby’s point of view. With a quiet nod, she fidgeted with her hands. “I’ll do it..”

Ruby looked delighted, clapping her hands before gently taking Yang’s hand, squeezing it as she led her over to the sofa. Yang looked between the blanket and the sofa, looking a little confused. “Aren’t we going to do it on..?”

Ruby looked at the blanket, giggling after a moment. “Oh, the blanket was just because we didn’t want the couch to get messy before you showed up. If we need extra space, we’ll go up to my bedroom.”

Yang nodded slightly, seeing Ruby’s point. With a sigh, she settled herself on the couch, sitting, looking at them awkwardly, figuring they knew what to do. Sure enough, Ruby was quick to swoop in, capturing her lips in another brief, addictive kiss before she lowered, winking at her. With a soft coo, she pressed her lips to Yang’s tit, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them firmly in each hand. Yang bit her lip, looking away for a moment as a feeling of heat spread through them, Ruby’s kneading sending a shiver up her spine.

“Mmf, Jaune, they really _are_ nice.” Ruby teased both blondes, thumbs rolling her nipples around, teasing her puffy areola. Yang squirmed a little, her legs kicking out as Ruby assaulted her chest, her little sister kissing each tit with a sweet little _“chu~”_ before dragging her tongue against her nipple. A moan escaped Yang’s lips, fast but sincere, a flash of heat rushing through her chest. It felt great, and the feeling of eyes on her during this act made it all the more poignant.

Giggling to herself, Ruby moved aside, allowing the others to look at Yang’s slick cunt, her mound dripping fluids like it were drooling as Ruby groped and rubbed her tits. “Ruby, that feels..” The blonde whined quietly, about to close her legs when Jaune knelt down and held them open, his eyes glinting with a powerful need. Before words of protest could escape her, his lips pressed to her lower pair, his tongue slipping out to drag with agonizing patience against her slit. “Jaune, fuck!” Yang gasped.

Yang’s eyes clamped shut at the feeling, her core tightening and yearned for more, stifled whines leaving her. Her face was bright red, but she allowed the other blonde to calmly lick her pussy. Jaune took great pleasure in teasing her shaven mound, tongue flicking against her labia and her hooded button before he pulled his lips away, leaving her to whimper. A slap to her tit made her squeak, looking at Ruby who simply winked at her, taking a nipple into her mouth. As Ruby startled to suckle on the nipple, Yang groaned, the sensation making her legs open wider, leaving Jaune ample room to spread her lips.

“Talk about pretty, Ruby,” Jaune mused, tracing a finger along the slick pink flesh inside of her mound, “you should see her pussy..” With a smirk, two fingers plunged into her tightened canal, Yang’s eyes growing the size of dinner-plates before a thunderous groan escaped her, filling the whole room. Weiss and Blake giggled to themselves, watching the assault on Yang while stroking each other’s rigid cocks.

With Ruby sucking on Yang’s tit, however, Weiss couldn’t be satisfied just watching and receiving a mutual handjob from Blake. Pulling away from the faunus, she joined Yang on the opposing side of Ruby, wrapping her lips around and tip and sucking, however noticeably harder than Ruby was. “Hh, shit~!” Yang squealed, blushing as Weiss grasped her tit, squeezing it in both hands like she was trying to milk something out of it. Then, with a sensation Yang could only describe as bizarre but intoxicating, she felt warmth gush from her nipple into Weiss’ mouth. Milk. With a happy hum, Weiss sucked it down like a toddler, massaging her breast to earn more.

Ruby, noticing Weiss was actually receiving milk, did the same, purring as she was rewarded with some herself. This felt beyond lewd to Yang; she was being suckled by her friend and her sister while a boy fingerfucked her. Jaune was busy pumping his fingers rapidly into her pussy, though he too took some enjoyment in watching the display, his fingers hooking and running across her G-spot, making Yang cry out in surprise. Grinning, he started working the spot over, his thumb giving her clit rubs in faint circles, his eyes flickering with delight at every small quiver her pussy gave in reply.

Finally, the feeling of all of this, the gravity of the situation itself, brought upon Yang a feeling that began as a kernel of heat in her core but began to quickly swell until it felt like there was a ball of hot iron inside of her. She was on fire, and it was the perverse treatment of these three that stoked the flames. With this in mind, her pussy eventually had to play the role of the extinguisher, her eyes rolling up into her skull as she felt it tighten around Jaune’s fingers.  
“F-fuck!” She whined, trembling against the couch, prompting Ruby and Weiss to pull away from her breasts. Her pussy began to gush juices at an erratic rate, Jaune pulling his fingers out in favour of cupping his lips around her mound, letting her warm juices gush and squirt into his mouth. He drank it all down without a complaint, waiting until her first orgasm of the night had subsided before pulling away.

With a mischievous smile, Weiss looked to Blake. “You and I play with her next?”

Blake didn’t waste a second, strolling over and taking Ruby’s place, cupping Yang’s breast. Jaune retreated fully as Weiss waved him away, her own hand delicately running over Yang’s pussy lips, her labia shimmering with her cum. The white-haired girl smiled to herself before she slipped her fingers in, slowly pumping them in, the contrast in speed almost more torturous than if she’d just started hammering away like Jaune had. Blake began to lick at the breast she had chosen, her tongue lapping in circles around her nipple. It felt different from Ruby’s for sure; not like a cat’s, but it was definitely firmer than a normal person’s.

Weiss began to kiss and suckle at her breast, looking at Blake with a curious glint in her eyes. After fingering Yang idly for a minute or so, she released the nipple she had taken to teasing, clearing her throat. “Would you like to take over in her pussy, Blake?”

Blake released the nipple in her mouth and nodded, her own eyes looking determined about something. Weiss’ fingers slipped away from Yang’s folds, the girl calmly licking the sticky juices from them as Blake’s took their place. Rather than go slow, Blake was quick to start hammering her digits into Yang’s pussy, her thumb pressing on her clit, fingers hooking to grind against her g-spot. Yang gasped, squirming between them, though she found herself unable to pull away nor wanting to.

Weiss watched Blake fingerfuck Yang with obvious interest, choosing to grope and knead Yang’s breast instead of suckling it so she could watch the show. As the moments dragged on, Yang’s moans belting out one after the other, she grasped Blake’s wrist and pulled her hand out. As Yang and Blake looked confused at Weiss, she captured Yang’s lips in a deep kiss, burying her fingers into her, trying to pump them faster than Blake. With each pump into her pussy, Weiss’ thumb would grind itself across her clit, Yang’s hips bucking in surprise at the increase of roughness. Blake, however, looked like she’d seen Weiss’ intent; it was a challenge.

Weiss would fingerfuck Yang without mercy for a little bit, then Blake would replace Weiss’ fingers with her own, and the cycle would continue in such a manner, their fingers moving faster and pounding her G-spot harder each time they switched. Whomever wasn’t presently playing with her pussy would watch, playing with her tit until it was their turn to try and ravage Yang better than the other. The entire time, Blake and Weiss’ eyes never lost their intense, dominating look; both were determined to be the one to make the blonde cum. Yang, meanwhile, was hardly able to form a single word, whining nonstop, her pussy tightening more and more with each switch.

Finally, she felt the cycling onslaught on her pussy grow too much for her to bear. With Blake’s fingers still plunging deep into her womanhood, Yang threw her head back, screaming in bliss as her pussy again quivered without end. Blake flashed a smug grin to Weiss as cum gushed out around her fingers and onto the couch, Weiss huffing and giving the breast she held a tighter squeeze. She looked annoyed, and that was doubtless to be something Yang would pay for.

As Blake’s fingers retreated, Weiss slipped down Yang’s form to be sitting with her head between her legs, grinning seductively. As the haze of her second orgasm cleared from her mind, Yang looked down at Weiss, raising a brow. The white-haired girl only giggled, kissing her pussy faintly, purring as her lips was connected to Yang’s lower pair by a thin string of her feminine cum. The blonde blushed in reply, shifting a little to give Weiss better access.

As Weiss began to calmly lap at her pussy, cleaning her lips of her juices, Blake continue to suckle her tit, her tongue swirling around it in circles before she’d lightly nip the sensitive nub. Both gestures made her squirm, but she was unable to move much before Ruby once again joined them. It almost felt like they were cycling around being the ones to make her squirt; in that case, it would be Weiss’ turn this time.

Ruby suckled on the breast Weiss had assaulted when the two of them had went at her, her silver eyes glinting with lust as she pulled the nipple gently with her teeth. Yang panted eagerly, her hardened nipples aching from the treatment, though it was an ache that she was learning to adore in the blurring mixture of pleasure and embarrassment.

As if to calm her, Jaune swooped in next, cupping her cheek gently before pulling her in for a kiss, the boy between Weiss and Ruby as to not interrupt the “princess” during her little meal. Yang moaned excitedly into the kiss, legs wrapping around Weiss’ head to pull her further into her pussy, her eyes shutting as she felt Jaune’s tongue flick against her lip. Parting her lips to let him in, she felt her tongue be caught in a wrestling match that had her heart pounding so fiercely she felt it may burst out of her breasts.

Weiss’ tongue slipped into her pussy with this new position, Yang whining blissfully into the deep kiss with Jaune as the young Schnee’s tongue furiously swirled and ground against whatever sensitive patch it could find. Ruby and Blake both nipped and teased her nipples, their hands eagerly kneading her squishy breasts. It was a nonstop assault on her body, and Yang could feel the heat building up faster in her. If they were going to keep treating her like this, it’d be no problem for her to reach 20 orgasms, assuming she doesn’t pass out by the end of this one.

Her mind was already getting tired from the two previous orgasms, and her pussy aching in such an intoxicating way against Weiss’ tongue was just enough to keep her awake, but she could tell they’d worn her down much faster than they probably had anticipated. She was durable in battle, but she was inexperienced in bed; her relatively huge tits would never make you assume that, of course. As Weiss kept tongue-fucking her, gently sucking on her clit before lapping at her G-spot, Yang felt herself slipping away into the comforts building in her core. Her tongue lazily mingled with Jaune’s, her tits beginning to feel like warm orbs being gently massaged by phantom hands.

For a fleeting moment, she felt she would fall asleep before her third orgasm could arrive, only to be rocked by what felt like the strongest orgasm she’d ever felt. With every part of her being assaulted in some way by hand or tongue, her pussy felt like a vice before bursting with cum, squirting hard enough that it would spatter across Weiss’ face, the white-haired girl pulling away in surprise as Yang convulsed against the couch. It was too much for her, she felt, her eyes rolling up, hands clenching tight as her juices gushed out. Finally, she fell limp against the couch, breaking her kiss with Jaune, panting hard. Ruby and Blake released her tits, exchanging curious looks as they watched Yang’s face. Slowly, her eyes fell closed..

Before sleep could claim her, however, Ruby was quick to bury her fingers in Yang’s blonde locks and pull them firm, Yang whining as she was forced to look her sister in the eye, staring into those icy silver orbs like she were looking at a ghost. Ruby’s other hand raised high, Yang not having even a moment to react before it flung down and struck her across the face, a hiss of pain escaping her lips as she tried to look at Ruby again, her vision losing the fuzziness of exhaustion. Ruby looked stern; not angry, but firm.

“Don’t go falling asleep on us just yet, Yang,” She hummed, giving Yang a deep kiss before breaking it with a loud _mwah_ , Blake and Weiss both moving to add their own encouragement for Yang to stay awake. Yang was hardly able to open her mouth to protest before she felt Weiss pinching on her nipples, whining sharply as she felt the world becoming clearer and clearer; pain, unpleasant as it is, makes for an amazing wake-up call, her heart racing in her chest as she felt Blake teasing her clit. Looked down at the faunus just in time for her to flash Yang a smile before she pinched on her sensitive nub, Yang’s back straightening out as a distressed groan left her lips.

For what had to be a minute or two, Weiss and Blake would pinch and tweak their respective targets, grinning to one another as they worked her over, Yang unable to do much more than squeal and writhe under their touch. She could hardly form a word, caught between gasping in pain and kissing her sister, her pussy beginning to feel a familiar heat amidst this sensation; it was never fun being played with like this when your semblance revolves around just a little bit of masochism. Too much more of this and she might burst..

“Please, please, I’m awake, I’m awake..” Yang finally groaned, hands shaking, trying to push Weiss’ hands away from her breasts. With her nods and assurances, Ruby finally waved them away, sighing and pecking Yang’s cheek, patting her side affectionately.

“Yang,” Ruby started again, motioning to Jaune, “I think we should move you to the bed upstairs. Don’t you agree, Jaune?”

Jaune nodded, directing Weiss and Blake to back up as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, hoisting her up, carrying her bridal-style from the couch to the stairs, Yang groaned faintly as she felt herself bobbing in the man’s arms. She looked at Jaune, then behind him at the girls following suit, her face flushing at the thought of whatever Ruby had in mind that required the room the bed provided. When they reached the top, she heard Blake and Weiss whispering Ruby behind them, the blonde nervously chewing her lip as each step brought them closer and closer to what Yang could only assume was Ruby’s bedroom door; the rose on the door gave it away.

Ruby went ahead of them, opening the door and welcoming them in with a broad gesture, giggling. “Welcome, Yang, to C _asa de Ruby_.” She smiled wide, winking as Jaune carried Yang inside. What Yang saw nearly made her giggle – some people just never grow up, do they? Ruby’s room was filled with little trinkets she’d picked up during Team RWBY’s assignments, along with the occasional stuffed animal. It looked like a bedroom a highschooler would approve of, meaning it was exactly what Yang, Blake, and Weiss would have expected of Ruby. Needless to say, Yang loved it.

With a sigh, Jaune carried Yang to Ruby’s bed, setting her down on the red comforter before looking back to Ruby, who was whispering something to Blake. Yang raised a brow, looking between the two of them with a curious expression, looking more confused when Blake shot her a wink before going to one of Ruby’s drawers, opening it and fishing through it with a playful grin on her face. With a pleased hum, the faunus pulled something out of the drawer, holding it aloft and looking back at Yang so she could process exactly what she was showing off – a ribbon, nothing too sinister in Blake’s hand usually, but the look in her eyes made it very obvious what it was to be used for.

Ruby gave a nod to Blake, after which she quickly made her way to Yang, cupping the blonde’s face in her hands, kissing her hard with a catlike purr. When their lips broke, she sighed longingly, looking into Yang’s eyes. “You know,” she purred, “I know you like looking at me, but I won’t lie and say that what I’m about to do isn’t hot to me.”

With that said, Blake ran a hand through the other girl’s blonde locks, wrapping the ribbon around her head, covering her eyes. Yang knew that was her intent before she’d even walked over, so she didn’t struggle too much beyond the amount due when somebody is trying to blindfold you. It’s almost like an expected fight; a mouse knowing the cat had them pinned, yet still giving them the thrill of the chase.

With the blindfold on tight, Blake kissed her forehead, a purr escaping her lips before she pulled away, leaving to join the other girls and Jaune. Unable to see them, Yang simply rolled onto her belly, resting her head on crossed arms as she just enjoyed the feeling of her skin against the soft comforter of Ruby’s bed. For a while, she felt alone, only hearing hushed whispers between Jaune and the girls, though nothing she could make out. She hummed quietly to herself, thinking about all of this; it felt insane, but Yang was beginning to feel she was just trapped in a bizarre, painful, but amazing sex dream.

However, instead of waking up in bed with a ton of sexual frustration crushing down on her, she heard the others approaching, the sound of wet flesh rubbing together, like hands spreading soap between one another. She looked back over her shoulder, though she realized it was pointless to do so quickly, going back to relaxing until she felt somebody standing beside her. “So, should I roll over?” Yang almost sounded amused, a smile on her face.

She could hear Ruby giggling, a pair of lips pressing to the top of her head briefly. “No,” she hummed, her tone sweet enough to help put Yang at ease, “you’re perfect as you are. Also, yeah, don’t move.”

“You flirt.” Yang hummed, wiggling her hips. “So, what’s next?”

“Only for you, baby.” Ruby quipped back, resting a hand on her back. “As for what’s next?” She rubbed her hand against Yang’s back, letting her feel that her hand was coated in something slick, letting her rub her skin pleasantly, a sigh escaping Yang’s lips. “I figured I’d make it up to you for slapping you. How does a massage sound?”

Yang nodded faintly, grinning as she felt more hands resting on one of her legs, running over her thighs and down her calves toward her feet. After them came a pair that rested on her shoulders, rubbing them in circles, the hands too big to be anybody but Jaune. Ruby seemed content rubbing up and down Yang’s spine, a final pair resting on her waist, rubbing teasingly over her ass, coating her skin in what she had to assume was massage oil. After a moment, she uncrossed her arms, resting them out so they too could be rubbed in time, relaxing as they rubbed all over her naked form.

Deft hands would work over her legs, slipping along the soft skin on her feet before rising back to rub up her thigh, teasingly dipping close to her rear before pulling away, the hands rubbing her sides and waist playing a similar game. Yang looked largely content with it however, wiggling her rear to invite rubs there. “Please, girls, don’t be afraid; my butt needs love too.” It was the least they could do, right? Ruby’s soft hands ran down her spin to her rear, working over her cheeks, earning a moan from the blonde huntress, the blindfold keeping her focused on just the pleasure this was all giving her. It was a lovely change of pace; she hoped the pleasant surprises kept coming like this.

For a few minutes, it was all about her, the four of them rubbing her everywhere they could think to, massaging and working out all the stress buried deep in her toned muscles. Her neck, her back, arms, legs, shoulders, hips – she was their goddess to please with their warm, smooth hands. She preferred this very much to the rough treatment she’d been given on the couch, but she could tell that this was just a temporary state; they hadn’t gotten their twenty orgasms, so it was only a matter of time before it was back into the fray with them all. She sighed and rested her head against the bed; at least they worked her into a better mood with this massage.

Finally, Ruby gently patted her side; she was the only one aside from Jaune she could tell by touch alone, her touch gentle but well-aware of how much push she could take. “Hey, Yang? Mind flipping over now?”

Sighing, Yang complied after a moment, rolling onto her back and showing off her front to the four of them, tits jiggling in view. “What, Rubes,” she giggled, “time to get the front now?”

“Never leave a job half-done, you know.” Weiss piped up, laying her hands on Yang’s legs with a pleased hum as she felt the clean-shaven skin. “Why, did you want us to move on?” She teased, running her hand in an arch above Yang’s groin, making the blonde bite her lip in anticipation. With an amused sound, Weiss went back to rubbing her waist and legs, Ruby and the others joining in quickly.

Yang couldn’t help but giggle, biting her lip and sighing blissfully as hands again began to rub oil all over her skin. Ruby’s hands worked over her stomach, rubbing the toned muscles before her hands would begin to work their real target on this side; her breasts, kneading them with her slick fingers, thumbs running over the nipples. “Hh, Ruby..” Yang gasped happily, legs squirming a little before finding themselves held steady by Weiss, Blake giggling before she returned to rubbing Yang’s neck, Jaune working her shoulders and arms. With so little left to massage, Yang knew it would be time to return to the sex soon; that said, she enjoyed every second of the full-body massage like it would be the last.

Finally, she felt Ruby pull away, the others’ hands following not long after. Yang whined faintly, wanting more of their touch, though her noises of disapproval went ignored. “Now, everybody,” Ruby spoke up, “you take care of Yang while I go grab some supplies, okay?” There was a murmur of acknowledgment, followed quickly by the sound of Ruby leaving the room.

As soon as Ruby was gone, she felt a hand on her left breast, then another on the right; each hand belonged to a different person, further shown when they began to knead and tease her tit at a different pace. One went slowly, teasing her nipple in idle circles with their thumb, while the other – Jaune’s – went right for the rough treatment, squeezing her breast firmly in his hand, pinching her nipple briefly before squeezing her tit again, rolling it in his hand. “F-fuck, Jaune..” Yang whined, shivering more as the hand on her other breast sped up as well. “Don’t worry, Weiss,” she giggled, “I love how you play with me too..”

“What about me?” Blake mused from between Yang’s legs, resting her hand idly on her pussy, slowly grinding her palm against it in circles. Yang sighed sharply, toes curling as a feeling of warmth spread through her. Of course Blake would be the one to go for her pussy, the blonde relaxing against the bed as the three massaged her sensitive areas, pussy growing slick from more than just the oil being rubbed on its lips. Blake could tell, a purr escaping the faunus as she began to rub her in a tighter circle.

With three orgasms already out of the way, the feeling of Blake rubbing her pussy lips was intense to say the least, the blonde squirming and panting as she was serviced in more ways than just a massage. Somehow, the oil and blindfold was actually making all of this hotter; she couldn’t see their faces, she could only feel their hands, forced to focus on the sensation of their skin touching, her pussy growing hotter and hotter as Blake rubbed it, her hips grinding up against the teasing hand pawing at her, for lack of a better term.

Her tits and her clit were burning with pleasure, and for what had to be a few minutes she was a plaything for them; Weiss would tweak a nipple, squeeze her soft breast, and Jaune would do the same, Blake teasing her cunt all the while with a mewl and pip in her hand’s motions against her warm lips. “Fuck, please~!” Yang groaned, her core already feeling like it was going to squeeze tighter than a hydraulic press, juices drooling down her thigh, nipples hardening against the teasing and pinching from Weiss and Jaune. Blake could see that they were breaking her down, bit by bit, but she didn’t care; she just wanted to be responsible for orgasm #4.

As if granting her wish, Yang was quick to tremble under their touch, gasping sharply as her pussy contracted, legs kicking out before her toes curled against the comforter, the blonde balling her hands in fists before beginning to strike them against the bed. “Blake! Hah, yess~!” Juices began to squirt out of her pussy, Blake purring as she watched Yang’s cum gush out onto the blanket, the blonde convulsing as she had earlier, her mind hardly able to tell what was going on beside the searing, intense feeling of orgasm.

In the wake of her orgasm, Blake left her pussy alone, though Weiss and Jaune continued to rub her breasts, letting Yang savor the feeling in their own special way. Every little rub seemed to drag it out, keeping her climax just on the brink of fading. It was almost like sexual torture, by at this point a part of Yang couldn’t help but love every last bit of it. Finally, they pulled away, and Yang relaxed her head against the bed, sighing in exasperation, heart pounding in her chest. “Hahh, shit, you guys are going to kill me like this..” She panted, trying to relax.

“I’d hope not.” Ruby’s voice cut the air, Yang sitting up to look in her direction. At this point, Yang was starting to get a little tired of the blindfold, reaching to take it off so she could look at her darling sister. However, Jaune’s hands quickly grasped on her shoulders before she could undo the ribbon, laying her back against the bed. Yang squirmed in protest, not understanding what Jaune was doing holding her down. She heard the sound of a box being set down and then felt Ruby’s hands running along one of her arms, gently grasping her wrist before bringing it toward a bedpost.

“Wait, Ruby-” Yang blushed bright, trying to fight what her sister was obviously trying to do. Sure enough, she felt more ribbon being wrapped around her wrist, binding her hand to the bedpost. Ruby made a pleased hum, kissing Yang’s cheek as more hands grabbed at her other limbs, wrapping ribbon around her feet and other hand until she looked like she was ready to be drawn and quartered, pussy and breasts completely exposed to the four of them. She tried testing the strength of her bindings, finding the ribbon much sturdier than she was expecting.

“Uh uh, Yang,” Ruby patted the blonde’s stomach gently, “I made sure that you couldn’t break it in advance. _Real_ good ribbon, huh?” She definitely sounded a little tickled by it; who would have pegged Ruby Rose to be into something like this? Yang could only make a flustered, surprised sound, still lightly struggling against her bindings, hearing Ruby leave her side before the sound of objects being shuffled around in a box resounded.

“Aha!” Ruby cheered, coming back to Yang’s side, slowly running a hand over her breast, humming sweetly. It would probably be more comforting under different circumstance, but any chance of Yang letting a pleased sigh escape her lips flew out the window when she then felt something metal press on either side of her left nipple, like it was being faintly pinched. Within an instant, faintly pinched became being pinched hard, the metal clamping down on her nipple. Yang instead squealed, hands struggling faintly as Ruby began to rub the other nipple with the same metallic object.

When both her nipples had clamps applied, Ruby would lightly squeeze her breasts, rolling them around in her hands before scooting back, Yang only hearing hushed whispers between the four as they rummaged through the box Ruby brought in. After a moment, Ruby came back once more, running a hand along Yang’s neck and across her cheek, humming quietly. “Like the clamps? They do more than pinch.” Ruby gently leaned in to kiss Yang’s ear, nipping faintly on her earlobe and pulling on it before letting go. The blonde shuddered, the sharp sting of the clamps on her nipples and the teasing to her ear already working her up more than she’d admit to Ruby right now; maybe later, when it could be just the two of them doing something like this.

Ruby brushed something else against her skin; something compact and smooth. She turned it over, letting the other side rub her too, Yang feeling something sticking out of it, like a switch. When Ruby pulled it away, she giggled quietly to herself. “It vibrates, too.” Yang heard the sound of a click, then the clamps quickly began to hum and shake against the stiffened flesh they mercilessly pinched down on. Yang cried out in surprise, the sting rolling down her spine toward her hips, toes curling hard. It was like her nipples were being rubbed by a thousand small fingers, the onslaught of sensations again made unbearable by the ribbon blocking her vision.

“Now,” She heard Weiss pipe up, “Blake and I get to make you cum again.” There was another click, a completely different buzz beginning to sound close to Yang. It had to be a vibrator of some sort, Blake’s hands resting on her thigh before smacking something hard against them. A sex toy, definitely, though not a vibrator like Weiss was using.

As the attack of the nipple clamp continued on her breasts, Blake wasted no time in beginning to tease her pussy lips with the dildo; she’d came multiple times tonight, there was no reason to play the teasing game for much longer than a few seconds. After rubbing up and down her slit a few times, Blake slipped the dildo in, Yang gasped as she felt her walls parting for the rigid shape. It was entirely different from a tongue or fingers; it was solid, and as it pressed deeper and deeper still into her slick, tightened walls, it rubbed every sensitive nub of flesh inside of her. It was, in a word, euphoric to Yang.

Paired with the vibrations of the clamps on her nipples, they way it sent waves of pleasurable heat throughout her breasts, the dildo was enough to make her cum, given time; however, she could hear the buzzing of Weiss’ toy still, hearing her waiting patiently to start her angle of the dual attack. Meanwhile, she could hear Jaune shifting on the bed, laying beside Yang as she squirmed and groaned for more of this treatment. She felt his hand brush against her cheek, tilting her head toward him before his lips captured hers in a deep kiss. Yang squeaked faintly, shivering as she felt his tongue flick at her lip, but it was only a matter of time before she opened her lips and let his tongue slip in, brushing against her own.

Blake finally decided to show Yang some mercy, pulling the dildo back before stuffing it back in, showing some obvious practice with her rhythm as she pumped the toy into her drooling pussy. Yang groaned happily into Jaune’s mouth, playing with his tongue as she reveled in the feeling, her nipples feeling like sparks were flying through her breasts. Her hips rolled eagerly against the dildo being pumped into her, her hands clasping at thin air within their bonds. Ruby was probably contentedly watching this all play out, potentially waiting to give Weiss the signal. After a minute or so, Yang heard Ruby click the remote again, and the buzzing died down partially. For a moment, it was like she’d been denied something amazing, a whine escaping her lips involuntarily. It was still good, but it was not as good as it could possibly be.

Thankfully, Blake stepped up her game, beginning to pound the dildo into her hole, Weiss finally sitting beside her on the bed. For another moment, only Blake was trying to bring her to climax, Weiss just holding her vibrator teasingly close to Yang; she could hear it, nearly being able to feel how close it was to touching her. Finally, the rounded head of what she had to assume was a massaging wand touched her clit, and she cried out into Jaune’s mouth, legs squirming against the ribbon keeping them spread. Jaune continued to kiss her deeply, Blake and Weiss beginning to work in tandem, Blake speeding up the dildo in her pussy before slowing down and letting Weiss press the wand to her clit. On occasion, Ruby would adjust the clamp’s vibrations, turning them up and letting her feel like her tits could sing before lowering it and letting her whimper for more.

At this point, Yang was irrevocably a mess. Not even five orgasms in, and she felt like she’d came enough in this one night to set her for the year. Every second was a compounding sensation of pleasure, lust, and humiliation, her heart pounding in her chest against the agonizingly wonderful vibrations of the clamps attached to her hardened nipples. She knew she couldn’t take any more for much longer, panting like an animal in heat into Jaune’s mouth, sucking faintly on the boy’s tongue while the two futas between her legs began to attack in unison. Whether Blake was speeding up the motions with which that rigid, artificial cock ravaged her insides or not, Weiss would press that wand to her clit, rubbing it back and forth slowly with a contented little hum. Yang felt like a guinea pig to them, and she was growing steadily more impatient with the part of her that absolutely loved it.

“I can tell you’re about to explode, Yang.” Ruby hummed, not participating any more than playing with the vibrator controls, the blonde continuing to squirm and whimper and pant as her breasts were endlessly teased by Ruby’s toys. Despite all of her wants to not let Ruby see that she was growing closer and closer to her orgasm, she couldn’t help but scream against Jaune’s lips, her walls beginning to constrict and quiver around the dildo pumping into her. It was obvious that she was nearing her limit; just as obvious as the fact that her stamina was decaying round after round.

After a moment, she could feel Weiss and Blake adjusting on the bed, Ruby sitting between them as they began to fuck her with their toys at a different angle. Blake pulled the dildo out of her finally, Ruby’s lips pressing to Yang’s lower pair with a hum. “Cum for me, Yang.” She cooed, Weiss turning the wand on High as she pressed it directly on Yang’s clit.

She couldn’t take any more of this. Breaking the kiss with Jaune, Yang’ arched, screaming happily, her face red, her whole body feeling like it was burning as her pussy quivered and began to squirt, her cum coming out in spurts and splashing on Ruby’s waiting tongue. She was quick to lick up Yang’s juices as they came squirting out, Ruby squeezing her thighs gently as she teased her sister’s drooling walls with her tongue.

When Ruby pulled away, she felt Jaune’s hands returning to her hands and feet, untying her and allowing her use of her arms and legs once more. Shifting about, getting comfortable, it wasn’t long before Ruby rested her hands on her toned stomach again, a small affectionate noise escaping her before Yang felt lips press to her forehead. Carefully, Ruby removed both of her nipple clamps, Yang making a small sound of disapproval to which the younger huntress could only laugh in reply. “I know this is your thing,” Ruby teased, “but I think they’d be pretty uncomfortable in this next position.”

After they were set aside, Yang was guided by Ruby and Blake’s hands, turned over onto her stomach, the blonde electing to lay that way and rest a moment, sighing dreamily as she mulled over everything so far. Was that orgasm #5 or 6? She was starting to lose count. When Blake smacked her ass, she straightened out, looking in Blake’s direction, though her aim was off, looking between where Blake and Ruby stood. The two futas giggled, the faunus then gently resting her hands on either side of her hips, coaxing her to lift them. Slowly, Yang raised her hips into the air, resting her head on crossed arms like she had during the back massage while her ass was shown off to everyone in the room.

Ruby placed a hand gently on a cheek, rubbing it in a slow, teasing motion before giving it a small smack of her own. Yang squeaked again, though this time she just continued to rest her head, content to let them play with it as they pleased. Expecting Blake to stick the dildo back into her dripping lips, the blonde huntress instead let out a shocked gasp when she felt the artificial cock prod higher than her womanhood, instead poking at the puckered hole on display to them in her position.

It wasn’t that Yang was against things being placed in her ass; it was more the surprise of it, the blonde making a small sound of arousal as the slick head of the fake dick rubbed in circles against her rear hole. It was like Blake was trying to massage it in hopes of her ass just allowing it entrance; it was certainly convincing, though Yang’s rump needed more than a light rubbing from a swollen cockhead – even a fake one – to take a shaft inside.

As this continued, Blake rubbing her asshole with the dildo already wet with her juices, she heard somebody grab another dildo from the box, the tip eventually finding its way against her pussy. This time, thankfully, it didn’t tease her, whomever person holding it simply sliding it in, Yang’s hips wiggling instinctively as a groan escaped her. The feeling was definitely one she could get used to; having something that she could squeeze her walls on made everything much more satisfying. In that sense, it was fortunate all of her partners tonight had cocks of their own. With the dildo now inside of her pussy, Blake stepped things up a notch, pushing on her asshole with the dildo, applying just enough force to make the tight ring of muscle begin to broad. Once it started taking in the dildo, Blake allowed the muscles to do the of the work, adjusting the cock as her rear sucked it in a few inches, Yang already biting lightly on her arm to muffle the groans trying to leave her; it felt _good._

Slowly but surely, the dildo sunk into the taut, pulsating flesh of her ass, the walls pulsing hard against the sex toy. All the while, Yang couldn’t stop a long, low groan from escaping her, her tongue lolling out as her face flushed with red. It wasn’t humiliation that had brought this color to her face; it was the fact that the feeling of her rear being stretched to accommodate the toy filled her with a primal, unbearably pleasant sensation, one the blonde couldn’t fight. She just gasped and groaned, shaking her ass back and forth submissively.

“Good girl..” Ruby hummed, grasping the dildo buried in Yang’s pussy, beginning to pump it in enthusiastically, churning it around inside her slick, pink walls, the sound of the two toys squishing around in her insides only suiting as another means of turning the blonde on. Blake and Ruby’s paces reflected the holes they were busy penetrating; Blake would pump the dildo back and forth slowly into her taut, vice-like canal, while Ruby moved her wrist rapidly to try and work Yang’s drooling womanhood into submission. The joint effort seemed to be stimulating two completely different facets of Yang sexually, and she was loving it, her eyes rolling up under her blindfold as she felt her asshole growing more and more used to the feeling of something so thick grinding inside of it.

The deeper into her tight rear the toy sunk, the more Yang would groan, her sounds of pleasure coming from deep down, filling the room with their presence. She imagined Ruby was looking jealous, her theory backed up when her sister began to pump the dildo harder into her pussy, her thumb brushing against her clit as it moved in and out, juice leaking out and down her thigh. Yang’s thighs were already quivering, any movement coming from the girl coming in the form of her shuddering with bliss, wiggling her hips to invite more of Blake’s assault on her rear, or her hands clawing at the blanket in lieu of her screaming in delight, as much as both Ruby and Blake would enjoy the alternative.

The longer the dildo continued to work and massage her ass, the more natural it felt to have it in there; it had been a while since the last time Yang had played with that hole, though she was quickly beginning to question why she’d stopped the longer the faunus started to treat her hole as roughly with the silicone cock as she had her pussy, which now quivered in anticipation of its next orgasm at the joint hands of Ruby and Blake. The faunus purred as she sped up the pace, pumping the dildo in close to the base, raising a hand before bringing it down firmly on Yang’s rump, giggling at the jiggle she got from the blonde’s cheeks. “Blake, please..” Yang couldn’t finish her thought, groaning and biting her lip hard.

“More spanking?” Blake giggled, slapping her ass again, fingers digging lightly into the flesh, each slap making the blonde’s ass squeeze down harder on the dildo. “Can do, baby.” The faunus was purring, but not like a kitten contented with their toy; it was like a panther, satisfied that its dominance had been made clear. In this metaphorical jungle, Yang had submitted as prey, and it only drove Blake to work harder to earn a cry from her lips. Ruby was also keen on showing off who was the one in charge, thrusting the dildo roughly enough into Yang’s pussy that she nearly forgot it was just a toy for a moment; that one moment, however, gave her enough of a thrill to make her shiver in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to feel their real cocks.

It was no surprise to either of them when Yang cried out, her pussy clamping down firmly on the toy rapidly being pumped into her womanhood, asshole clenching and pulsating around the toy making itself home inside as well. Juices gushed wildly from her cunt, Yang biting the blanket to muffle her cries. Before she could quiet herself, however, she felt hands grasp her hair roughly, pulling her head away the pillow, her cry of climax resounding through the room.

Ruby pumped the dildo calmly into Yang’s pussy throughout her climax, humming to herself in approval of every gasp and whimper that left her sister’s lips. The poor blonde was again questioning how much more she could take, though she could tell those dildos weren’t coming out for a bit. It wasn’t enough, though; a part of her was burning for something real, something organic with a pulse. “Please..” The blonde whimpered, resting her head back on her arms, quivering as Ruby continued to fuck her with the dildo. “I need your cocks...”

Ruby and Blake both laughed, Yang feeling Blake’s hand return to her rear, rubbing a cheek in a slow circle before giving it a gentle pat. She felt somebody shifting to be in front of her on the bed, a hand resting atop her head and idly stroking her hair. “Well,” Weiss’ voice began before something gently smacked against her face, “how about you just get a taste of mine until then?”

Yang made a surprised sound as Weiss’ cock rubbed against her face, though it wasn’t long before she found herself lightly rubbing her face against the rigid shaft, her cheeks hot. It was lewd, sure, but there was something about the gesture that agreed with her; the heat of the flesh against her lips, the pulse racing from its base to its swollen head, or the faint scent of it, somehow sporting the most ladylike musk a cock had ever possessed. Sighing, Yang placed a small kiss at the base, a gesture to which Weiss couldn’t stop herself from giggling with satisfaction.

Ruby and Blake seemed similarly satisfied with it, the faunus beginning to work the dildo buried in her ass again. Yang hummed happily, pressing more and more fluttering kisses to Weiss’ warm shaft. In Yang’s mind, it was her turn to tease, though her theory was rapidly challenged by the white-hair girl when the blonde felt hands resting on either side of her head, adjusting her head. Without warning, Yang felt the head of Weiss’ cock push past her lips, resting against her tongue as a sigh escaped the futa now penetrating her mouth.

Slowly, Weiss started to grind her shaft against Yang’s tongue, the blonde decidedly indulging her with little flicks from her hot tongue, lips wrapping around Weiss’ cock firmly enough that she could feel her pulse through the hot, tangy flesh. She was content just doing this, licking Weiss’ cock while Ruby and Blake worked her other two holes; she’d never been triple-penetrated before, but she was definitely seeing the appeal, listening to the quiet sounds of praise and joy as her friends all played with her body. Her ass would squeeze on the dildo pumping briskly into it, her pussy would quiver and drool more and more of her arousal around the dildo Ruby held firm, and all the while, she would treat Weiss’ real cock to the hospitality of her warm mouth and tongue.

As time went, Weiss seemed to be feeling a craving for more than idle licks, pressing her cock further into Yang’s mouth, the blonde’s eyes widening under the blindfold when she felt it prod the back of her mouth. A tiny gag escaped her, but she held back any unpleasantness or the welling of tears in her eyes, toughing it out and letting Weiss do what she pleased. As the young Schnee started to pump her cock between her lips, panting gently herself, Yang began to gently suck, her tongue slipping along the underside of the girl’s prick, coating it with saliva, enjoying the unique taste of it. It was shockingly similar to what Yang would imagine a princess’ dick would taste like; a subtle, pleasant thing, definitely meaty but not obnoxious in presence.

Weiss muttered silent words of approval, stroking her hand through Yang’s golden locks, pumping her dick faster into her mouth, her balls swaying against her chin as Yang found her lips kissing the other woman’s groin. Her pussy was beginning to tighten, but the blowjob was offering her a diversion that would ultimately stave off her climax; not by an incredible amount, but she likely would have came again by now if she weren’t presently sucking on her friend’s pulsating meat.

“Hh, Yang, I didn’t realize you knew how to suck cock..” Weiss teased, thrusting faster and faster, losing herself a little in the pleasant sensations; Yang would be lying if she said she wasn’t doing the same, closing her eyes and trying to offer the other woman a pleasant little hole to fuck, her swollen head earning a small gagging sound from the blonde every time it prodded the back of her mouth. She’d never taken anything into her throat, obviously, but it was slowly growing more an interesting option to try. Waiting a bit longer to get accustomed to the sensation, Yang finally relaxed, opening her throat, trying to time it so Weiss would thrust forward and into the tight passage of her esophagus.

When Weiss’ thick cock slipped into Yang’s throat, she fought the urge to choke as hard she she could, gasping faintly around it, tears welling in her eyes. A pleased moan escaped Weiss, the hand on her head petting her hair affectionately; she was grateful for it, and that was reason enough for the blonde to keep trying to take it. When she felt she could handle the sensation of Weiss’ cock slipping into her tight throat, she gave a thumbs up, feeling the girl start to roll her hips. At this point, the triple-penetration was blending into a flurry of pleasant sensations, her dual holes quivering and tightening bit by bit as the dildos tried their best to do everything that Weiss’ prick did with ease; she needed real dicks, but she knew that these toys were just to ready her for what was to come later.

While they were not nearly so pleasant as a real, throbbing cock, the dildos were definitely doing their job, Yang’s hips squirming more and more they broke down at her resolve. Even with the blowjob distracting her, her core was slowly tightening, like enough rubber bands to crush a watermelon were bunching together inside of her. Weiss could tell Yang was close, pumping harder into her throat, loving the sound of her swallowing around her shaft, trying to take it all. Her balls rubbed against her chin as she bucked her hips forward, her cock nowhere near climax – that wouldn’t stop her from facefucking Yang until she came.

Climax #7 came as a shock to Yang, though not to the girls presently ravaging her holes with the silicone toys. The blonde was too busy focusing on the twitching shaft between her lips, her eyes shooting wide when her ass stuck straight up, tensing as her pussy clamped like a vice around the toy Ruby had been churning around inside of her, more and more cum rewarding Ruby for her apparent skill in using a sex toy. With every nerve-wracking surge of pleasure, starting in her hips before shooting up her spine, she reflexively swallowed around Weiss’ cock, the white-haired girl generous with giving her happy moans to enjoy.

Finally, Weiss spared her the trouble of struggling for air, slipping her cock out of Yang’s lips, the blonde gasping as she felt her airway no longer restricted by her friend’s twitching length. She felt like she could collapse onto the bed, breathing hard as she just relaxed herself, legs wanting to give out onto the bed. However, there was still plenty more to do in the minds of her friends, and so it wasn’t too long after this orgasm that once more, they shuffled about on the bed. To her surprise, however, she once again heard the sound of toys being taken from the box, the blonde raising a brow under her blindfold as she tried to get a mind for what was happening.

“Uh, girls?” She mumbled, unsure what was happening next. She heard Jaune chuckling faintly, then the sound of them all gathering behind her, a sense of anticipation welling in Yang, somehow more potent in the way it flooded her chest with a chill and made her ache for what would surely follow. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from being surprised when she felt each of her holes being prodded by new toys – three new toys, for each hole.

Triple penetration was one thing; this was...octuple penetration? She wasn’t sure if she could take that many toys inside of her at once, let alone anybody she knew. Still, the toys insistently prodded and rubbed at her pussy, Yang’s hips wiggling in reply albeit her evident concern of if she could even accommodate all those toys inside of her holes; two cocks already sounded like a lot.

“Don’t worry, Yang.” Ruby interjected, her tone trying to be as soothing as it could manage as she started to swirl the dildo inside of her pussy again, one of the dildos rubbing against her asshole in a similar fashion; evidently, Ruby was holding a dildo in her other hand, using it to tease her ass as she worked the toy buried in her sister’s aching womanhood. “Humans are stretchier than they look.”

That didn’t give Yang much comfort, the blonde squirming as she felt the toys pressing harder on her holes. The longer this went on, the more persistently they would press on her; it was no longer a question of if her holes would finally give in and accept another one of the silicone cocks inside, but which would give in first.

It took barely half a minute before they found their answer, Yang’s pussy lips relaxing enough that another toy could coerce its way inside, the blonde tensing up as she felt her walls being stretched the moment another swollen head began to make its way through her pink folds. It was strange that she could only describe having two cocks trying to make room for each other to coexist inside her cunt as being like having two cocks trying to make room for each other to coexist inside her cunt, her quivering walls drooling despite the initial sensation of stretching.

Soon, both toys were buried in her, Weiss making an amused sound before the new guest pulled back and pumped back in, Ruby starting to slowly work the dildo in her hand against Weiss’, the two of them almost trying to corkscrew around each other. To Yang, it felt like two sentient cocks were having a war for dominance of her pussy, the blonde squirming faintly with discomfort as the two girls figured out how to work their dildos in unison. Within a minute, Yang’s faint sounds of resistance calmed down, the girl finding herself gasped faintly as the dildos now pumped in one after the other, hitting her sweet spots again and again. Her walls quivered and squeezed around them, Ruby and Weiss no doubt grinning as a long, delighted groan escaped Yang’s lips; evidently, she was starting to come around about this entire thing.

“Blake, Jaune..” Yang panted faintly, hands grasping firmly at the blanket, her hips slowly working themselves in a circular motion, cunt drooling even more enthusiastically than before. “I want to see how all four feel in me...then you can try my ass..”

“I like the way you think.” Blake hummed, smacking one of the dildos she held against Yang’s ass to tease her before pressing the other to her pussy. Jaune did the same, Ruby and Weiss easing up on their process of moving the dildos in and out of the blonde huntress to allow them room to work. At first, her pussy’s lips hardly budged, the pressure put on it from the two new guests requesting entry making Yang bite her lip, hoping that it wouldn’t hurt.

After a moment, Ruby and Weiss began to whisper amongst themselves, Yang unable to hear what they were saying, though she figured it had to be them debating a means of fitting Jaune and Blake’s toys inside of her; once they were done speaking, the two begin to move their own toys apart from one another, Yang gasped sharply as she felt her walls being spread deliberately, her pink walls opening up wider and wider as the two thick dildos tried to make room for more.

When her walls were opened enough, she felt a third dildo slip into the gap between them, the feeling of the three silicone cylinders grinding against one another inside of her making Yang’s gasp turn into a surprised howl, the feeling of her walls being rubbed combining itself with the peculiarly pleasant sensation of her walls being stretched making her body tremble against the bed, legs quivering as if threatening to buckle under the sensation.

With three toys now inside of her, the people holding them calmly mumbled to one another, Yang’s pussy aching around the three thick rods stuffed in her quivering walls. Her breathing was uneven, her heart pounding in her chest against the bed as she tried to adjust and take in the feeling of accommodating what would otherwise be three sizable cocks inside of her. They were hardly moving the toys now, and still the sensation made her want to cry out for more.

Then, against her unvoiced desires, they stopped completely, Yang feeling a whine slip from her parted lips, panting and wiggling her hips as if a silent order for more of this intense feeling. For a moment, she was afraid they intended to deny her. Then, amidst all her whimpering, she felt them start to move the dildos again; however, instead of pumping them in as they had earlier, the three toys spread out to their respective corner of her pussy, again trying to stretch her walls open.

Yang screamed in shock, squirming as she felt her walls being spread further apart, her pussy gushing a small trail of fluids as she felt her lips being spread to the point that she felt she could climax from being held at this point. She couldn’t imagine taking any more than this; she could probably faint if another cock were to slip inside of her. Despite her concerns, after they had gotten her stretched as far as she felt her pussy could go, feeling the cool air hitting the slick walls of her womanhood, another dildo tried to poke into the gap between the three toys.

It was a tight fit, needless to say; for a moment, she was afraid that the strange sensation of being forced to fit the dildos inside may become genuine pain, but as the fourth artificial prick started to sink in, another primal groan escaped her. It was like when Blake had penetrated her ass with the toy that was still buried in her tight hole; a pleasure that surged through her hips and legs so strongly and with such sheer volume that she could do nothing more than cry out in bliss as long as she felt it. Her pussy was throbbing, her hips feeling like some giant heartbeat was inhabiting its cavity, each beat bathing her in a sense of warmth she could easily lose herself within.

“Yesss..” She groaned, clawing faintly at the blanket as the other four eased up on how much they were stretching her. Even relaxed, she was spread further than any cock could ever hope; she’d need to fuck a Grimm to feel something so big within just one prick. As she felt her body lowering toward the bed, the four began to slowly work the dildos inside of her, Ruby pumping it in before pulling out, timing it just as Weiss began to pump hers in, then Jaune, then Blake.

It was like a drill was inside of her, slowly spinning around, rubbing her walls with a pronounced edge. A needy whine escaped the blonde’s lips, her eyes shutting tight under the blindfold as the intense feeling of pleasure washed over her in waves, like she was victim to a burning tide; it was a fire she was more than happy to be caught in. With each toy’s turn sinking into her, she felt more and more of the love intended in these actions. It was strangely sobering toward their intent to be simultaneously fucked by four people; tonight was all about Yang, and they were all showing it selflessly by raving her needy womanhood with toys – instead of trying to get themselves off.

With her pussy now warmed up to the process of having the four dildos moving in rhythm with one another, it was time for her other hole to find itself stretched. As a gesture of consideration, the three dildos destined to find themselves sunk into Yang’s asshole were given a coating of lube, the three not already toying with Yang’s asshole giggling amidst themselves as they prodded the tips of their artificial shafts against her puckered ring, still wrapped firmly around Blake’s dildo. Carefully, Blake moved her toy to the side, trying to create an opening for Weiss or Ruby to penetrate her through. Yang couldn’t see anything that was happening, but she could tell from the ways the others shifted on the bed behind her that they were all eagerly awaiting their turns.

It was like awaiting something she knew would cause her body to tense up and convulse against the lewd manipulations of her partners; an inevitability that made the moments leading up to it all the more torturous than whatever the four of them could do to her supple rear. When she finally felt a toy press into the gap, it was almost relieving; no longer would she need to just bite her lip and imagine how it would feel. Needless to say, the sensation was like when the third dildo had entered her pussy, only she was still only at two.

“Fuck~!” Her hips rolled roughly, her legs trying to give out, the poor girl pressing her face into the bed to muffle her cries as a searing wave of pleasure and faint pain rolled through her. In contrast to her pussy, with which she could feel the defined limit of what it could take, it felt like her asshole was much more accommodating – relatively speaking. While it may feel tight now, she could tell that just as Blake had trained her rear into feeling comfortable with one dildo buried inside it, it could be trained to accept multiple as well. “Please, do it faster than with my pussy..”

It sounded almost unreasonable for her to be so enthusiastic, but the others were not going to argue with the plea to add another dildo to the ass of their lust-drunk friend. Still, they took a few moments to work the two dildos presently in her ass around, massaging her insides in a similar rhythm to the toys buried in her quivering mess of a pussy.

After a minute or so, Yang looked rather relaxed for somebody with two sizable sex toys buried in her taut rear, the blonde just laying out and taking all the pleasure she could manage from the silicone dicks pumping into her like pistons. With Yang now comfortable with two, it was time to move on to three. Like with her pussy, the sex toys moved apart, opening her tight ring further, trying to create a suitable gap through which the third dildo could enter her. With a solid motion, a third stuffed itself into her hole, Yang’s back lifting as a moan erupted from her throat, breasts jiggling against the bed as she rolled her hips, inviting more and more “punishment” from the other four.

With her rear now stretching to contain the third sex toy, it was like her innards were on fire, heat flowing through her body alongside an intoxicating, tingling sensation; it was likely a mixture of pain and pleasure that felt like gentle, warm fingers kneading her body, deep beneath her skin, supplying the odd pinch to allow her to better understand and appreciate every part of it that felt amazing, making it all the better.

Soon, they started the rhythm again, each toy grinding against the other as they sunk deeper into her rear before pulling back, the murmuring of praise amidst her friends making her blush and hide her face in her arm, her panting and whining their signal to keep going, massaging her tight insides with careful precision but an enticing pace. All the while, the dildos inside of her pussy never stopped moving, pumping slightly out of sync with the toys in her ass so each thrust gave her a different dose of pleasure, each motion unique to her, like some sort of poem written in lust and juices dripping onto the bed.

“The last one,” Yang whined quietly, sticking her ass up further, working it back and forth against the hands of her friends, inviting them to pump deeper into her, “Stick the last one in..” Her breathing was fast as she tried to pace herself with the rapid beating of her heart, feet shifting about on the comforter as every part of her wanted to spasm and writhe with every pulse of searing euphoria rolling through her. It was growing more and more torturous waiting for the final toy to bury itself inside of her by the second; she didn’t care if it made her scream.

Giving in to her request, the three toys started to spread her for the final time, Yang inhaling sharply and biting her knuckle, her asshole throbbing around the stiff rods holding it open, her rear jiggling with every slight motion she made with her hips to try and counter or savor the amazing feelings she was experiencing. As soon as this blindfold was off, she was going to give each of them a big hug for making her feel something so devastatingly good. The world was almost standing still, coming back into motion when that final shaft teased its way into her asshole. With a firm push, it buried itself in with the rest, wasting no time in getting into the rhythm.

Yang screamed loud, the cry so loud it was a good thing they didn’t have any close neighbors. “Hah, yes! Fuck! Th-thank you!” Yang cheered, thrusting an arm out to grab as the comforter, instead finding a pillow. Grinning, she pulled it over, hugging the soft pillow as both of her holes were stretched to that amazing limit by the four rigid shafts, the alternating pattern with which they pumped into her leaving her to marvel in amazement that she hadn’t cum yet. She should have cum before the third toy stuffed itself in her pussy, but here she was, face buried in a pillow, ass rolling against the assortment of artificial suitors tending to her holes like it was their sole purpose; thankfully, that was the sole purpose of a sex toy.

She wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up before she came so hard she literally died for too much good sex; a tragic way to go, but Yang would wear it on her tombstone with pride. With each minute, it felt like an hour had passed, her feeling of heat and tightness and quivering bliss in her asshole and pussy blurring until her entire core was overcome with a general feeling of heat, like she had developed a center made of warm, swirling caramel. Bit by bit, she felt it all getting hotter and hotter; the melting point was on the horizon.

When she finally hit her limit, a sound couldn’t even fight its way past her lips, the blonde just biting hard on the pillow and silently exhaling into it as every fiber of her being resisted the urge to tighten up into a ball. She’d never felt her body grow so rigid with orgasm, her pussy and asshole both clenching down so hard on the toys she feared she may snap them in half for a moment. Of course, both her and the dildos would ultimately be fine, the girl instead clawing at the bed as she felt her pussy convulse, squirting juices like a fountain, spraying her cum all over the silicone rods inside of her and the hands so graciously giving them life. It must have been a sight to see – a shame she was blindfolded, doomed to simply writhe with bliss as her heart crashed again and again like a thunderous drum in her breast.

Instead of taking the dildos out of her after her climax, her friends simply let go of the toys, Yang’s hips finally collapsing back onto the bed as she once again tried to claim a little resting period. She was feeling herself being worn thin; as amazing as it felt to be ravaged so completely by Ruby and the others, she wasn’t entirely sure if she could feel her pussy at this point. It was more like she had a nonstop, drenched ball of heat between her legs, the sensation so potent she feared she’d burn her fingers if she touched the skin near her lower lips.

Thankfully, it was finally time for the blindfold to come off, a hand resting on the back of her head as she relaxed and undoing the ribbon, the blonde blinking repeatedly as she felt herself readjusting to the amount of light in the room. Looking back, she saw Ruby sitting beside her, her silver eyes glinting with obvious impatience; even with orgasm #8 having just begun to wear off, Ruby looked ready to move on to #9.

Rather than welcome the next bout of debauchery with open arms, Yang shook her head slowly, starting to crawl away from her little sister, heading toward the edge of the bed, panting the entire time like she could collapse from exhaustion at any second. “P-please, no more..”

Her little attempt to crawl away was quickly found to be in vain, Ruby’s fingers wrapping themselves in the blonde’s long hair, grasping and tugging hard enough to make Yang halt as a pained yelp escaped her lips. The older sister quickly wriggled backwards to lessen the pain, looking at her sister with concerned eyes; she was nearing her limit, she could tell, but Ruby didn’t seem to care. With a calculated hum, Ruby cupped Yang’s cheek, brushing her thumb against the skin. “Oh no no no, Yang,” Ruby giggled to herself, “You’re not going anywhere.”

Yang blushed bright, wincing as Ruby gave another little tug to her rich golden hair, bringing her to fall backwards against the bed, now laying on her back, looking between all of her friends. She felt like she was becoming delirious, her eyes widening as she saw the state all of them were in; they looked like they had grown more than just hungry for sex while they were tormenting her holes, each of them sporting a predatory glimmer in their eyes and an intimidating erection. She didn’t want to continue, but the part of her that did was looking forward to quenching its appetite as she looked at each of their hardened cocks; they were ready to ravage her, and that made her heart beat even faster.

“Suck.” Ruby ordered, her cock twitching as she spoke.

Yang bit her lip, looking at the four shafts as she sat up, scooting closer. Each of them were sitting back, making it easy for Yang to crawl over and choose whom to suck first. Since she was the one to order her, she moved toward Ruby first, breath hitching as she found herself inches away from her sister’s futahood. It was rather average in terms of futa pricks, though it was more the powerful emotions she felt toward Ruby that made it so arousing to look at. With a hum of her own, the blonde leaned in and kiss the head of Ruby’s dick, giggling when it pulsed against her lips in greeting.

For a moment, she just kissed the swollen tip, gently resting a hand on Ruby’s balls, rubbing them slowly as she broke the kiss to her tip in favor of kissing her shaft, liking how hot Ruby’s dick felt against her face. It would probably be humiliating to most to have a cock rubbed against their face, but Yang felt happy to make Ruby feel good; of the four, it was Ruby’s dick she looked forward to penetrating her most. With a coo, her lips parted, her tongue lolling out to run in a circle against the shaft.

It was definitely different from Weiss; while the white-haired girl’s shaft sported an almost elegant taste, Ruby’s brought Yang comfort in its familiarity. It smelled and tasted like Ruby, the flavor of her skin not too different from her own; likely due to their relation to one another. She her tongue lazily dragged along Ruby’s shaft, she heard the darker-haired girl sigh, a hand beginning to pet her hair. She felt herself smile inside, fondling her balls more as she trailed her tongue from her base to the tip, flicking it around under the cusp of her glans. When she felt she’d teased Ruby (and herself) enough, her lips parted wider, the girl already imagining the excited look in Ruby’s silver eyes before she wrapped them around her cock.

It was with Ruby’s dick resting against her tongue, cozy inside of her warm mouth, that she discovered that she was thicker than Weiss, a pleased sound accompanying her careful adoration of the twitching length. Her tongue would slowly drag against the faintly salty flesh, lips moving faintly to rub the shaft as her movable muscle focused near the base, her hand still holding Ruby’s warm orbs. Ruby groaned and leaned her head back as she enjoyed the enthusiastic obedience of her elder sister. They looked like lovers, a desire that was felt by at least one of them, Yang nearly having hearts in her eyes as she lips slipped down along Ruby’s length, the girl properly sucking on her sister’s cock.

She wasn’t sure how long she sucked on Ruby’s shaft, her head bobbing like a metronome as Ruby’s hips lightly ground against her face, pushing her length toward the back of her mouth. Every time Yang’s lips kissed Ruby’s groin, a faint moan would escape both of them; none of them could see it, but they could all tell that Yang’s pussy was drooling just from the thrill of sucking on her. She wasn’t ashamed, the blonde bobbing her head faster on Ruby’s length, a swelling sense of pride rising in her chest when she heard Ruby gasp in delight, seeing her hands grasping the blanket in the corners of her vision. This was almost perfect; she was pleasing Ruby, Ruby was loving it, and nothing was stopping her from paying worship to the thick cock in her mouth, tongue swirling around it as she sucked harder, feeling her cheeks hollowing faintly.

However, nothing this good could last forever, at least not at the moment. Once she’d made good work of coating Ruby’s cock all over in drool and affection, the girl gently gave her a pat on her head. “Yang,” Ruby gasped, voice showing her hesitance to make it stop, “there’s more than one of us here, you know..”

Yang blushed, reluctantly pulling back, Ruby’s shaft slipping out of her lips, bobbing against the cool air. Ruby looked a little sad herself that the blowjob had to end, but she was right; Blake, Weiss, and Jaune all looked all the more hungry for their own attention from the blonde. Looking at the three of them, Yang tried to decide who to move to next. Out of the three of them, Jaune was the one to catch her eye first, his impressive cock twitching impatiently. Crawling over, she giggled when she heard faint sounds of jealousy from Weiss and Blake; honestly, Weiss had already been sucked on a little, so Yang decided the young Schnee would be last.

With Jaune’s cock now pressed to her face, she giggled, already admiring how rigid he was; if she poked his dick, it would wobble like it was a wooden rod before returning to its normal position, the blonde peppering its shaft in little kisses, paying attention to the bumps and veins that covered it. Each of them had beautiful cocks, but Jaune’s stood out as the most masculine of them; fitting, since he was the lone man in the room. Letting her tongue drag from his base to his tip, she hummed, liking the taste; it was bold, the tangy sensation it left on her tongue enticing her to flick her tongue against it as she got him worked up. In time, his large balls found themselves the target of Yang’s hand just as Ruby’s had, the orbs being gently fondled as Yang prepared herself to take Jaune’s cock into her mouth.

Rather than how Ruby had calmly allowed her sister to work at her own pace, Jaune was quick to get himself between Yang’s lips, his cock pulsating at the sight of her mouth opened to swallow his head. Just before she could wrap her lips around the swollen glans, Jaune rested a hand atop Yang’s head, pushing her down, his cock sliding into her mouth, prodding against the back of her throat. She gasped and gagged faintly, holding her surprise back as she pulled her head faintly away from his base, allowing herself a moment to breathe, just admiring the size of Jaune’s prick in her slick mouth.

He was the biggest of them, the process of bobbing her head to rub his entire shaft taking a bit more time to find a good rhythm, her tongue rubbing along the underside of his shaft all the while. He definitely seemed to approve, the boy grunting and clearly showing signs of holding back the urge to buck into her mouth; she’d reward his patience in time, she thought to herself with a mischievous hum. Her drool dribbled down his shaft to his warm balls, hand fondling his sack as she worked her head faster along his length, trying to relax her throat for when she would finally kiss his groin. She’d never sucked such a long cock, but as his head neared the entrance to her throat, she felt a shiver of anticipation rolling up her own spine. Finally, she let him slip in, making a quiet choking sound around his cock as it slipped into her throat.

Like with Weiss, it was a curious feeling, one she was still trying to get used to, though Jaune heartily approved of it. “Fuck yes, Yang..” Jaune gasped, grasping her hair as he rolled his hips faintly, refraining from fucking her throat, but definitely encouraging her to keep deepthroating him. She made a quiet sound of delight around the shaft, the taste of it rubbing all over her tongue, the blonde delighting in all of it as she tried her best to bob her head along all of him. Finally, she felt her lips touch something firm, opening her eyes to see she was kissing his groin. Again, she felt pride swelling inside of herself; she’d successfully taken all of Jaune’s cock, a length she was sure most girls would gag on a few times before accomplishing. Jaune seemed similarly impressed, but it wasn’t that which encouraged her to try and do even better.

It was the look of envy on Weiss’ face in the corner of her eye, her cock throbbing with want as she watched Yang suck Jaune off.

If she could have done so, Yang would have winked at the young Schnee, a little taunt as she started to bob her head even faster, tongue swirling along his thick length as she tried to properly lube him up with her warm spit. The scent of her saliva mixing with the manly smell of his shaft kept her going, her throat squeezing faintly along the length that slipped down into it as she moved, Jaune grunting as if it felt like Yang was trying to swallow his cock; in a sense, she was, or at least wanted to. This was serving as an excellent distraction from the perpetual feeling of heat that emitted from her swollen pussy, the numbness slowly fading away as she worked each of her friend’s cocks.

 

It was probably time for her to stop, but nobody was telling her to move along, perhaps due to them all being curious how long Yang could go just servicing Jaune. She seemed largely content, taking breaks to breathe before swallowing him again, grunting as she felt him throbbing against her tongue, his orbs pulsating in a similar fashion in her hand. Knowing what that meant, she finally pulled off, not wanting to make Jaune cum. When his cock popped out of her mouth, she could hear him whining almost silently, his hand running through her hair as if he was about to shove her back down on his cock. However, Blake took his hand away, scooting closer so that Yang wouldn’t have to come to her.

“Me next~!” Blake giggled, grasping her cock herself and smacking it against Yang’s face, the faunus seemingly delighted with herself as she tried to humiliate Yang with her twitching member. Rather than blush, Yang cooed, turning her head so the dick would slap against her cheek, making a nice little slapping noise. Blake looked surprised, though her expression shifted quickly to one of approval; she could work with this. It was one thing to humiliate a girl who was trying to remain dignified in a position like this – however, it was becoming rapidly clear to the faunus that Yang had finally broken.

Gently grasping her hair, Blake chose to skip the teasing, knowing damn well Yang would love to get acquainted with her dick before finally getting to Blake’s preferred part. Instead, she grasped Yang’s soft hair, holding it firm in one hand as she moved her to be staring down her length like the barrel of a gun, Blake’s eyes narrowing with lust and determination. “Suck.” She growled. Almost as soon as the word left her lips, Yang’s own lips parted wide, offering Blake’s thick shaft entrance to her slick cavern that was her mouth. The faunus was quick to accept the invitation, pushing Yang’s head down onto her cock, finding her own flicker of joy when her cock slipped into the blonde’s throat and she heard nary a complaint nor gag from her.

Yang was getting used to the sensation of deepthroating now, gently swallowing on the head of Blake’s cock as she tried to find the rhythm that worked best for her. Blake didn’t seem to mind the steady practicing along her shaft, a low purr in her throat with the feeling of her cock being sucked on, even if it was not as hard as she’d like it to be. Her slow pace was also for another reason; due to not having been given the opportunity to meet and tease her cock, Yang was only now becoming accustomed to the peculiar taste of Blake’s shaft.

It was almost inhuman in how it tasted; not like she was sucking off an animal, but the skin felt different from Weiss, Ruby, or Jaune; it was definitely pleasant, but almost distracting in how unique it felt in her mouth. The heat coming off of it was definitely worth noting to her, the flesh feeling like a rod of hot iron against her tongue, her slick muscle trying to cool it by covering it in her spit, more dribbling down her cheek as she continued to slowly bob her head. As the moments dragged on, she found herself falling into the proper rhythm, tongue slipping along the underside of her rigid, hot prick and teasing near the base of her futahood, Yang’s hands gently going to rest on Blake’s hips as she sucked.

They both looked particularly happy, Blake mewling as Yang’s pace started to match what she’d desired of the blonde in the first place, hips grinding against her face to encourage her to continue, a request Yang was quick to grant, sucking harder as she bobbed her head briskly against the faunus’ groin. Her pussy had gained a new coat of juices throughout this experience, the roulette of cock-sucking having awoken in her an inward adoration of these twitching lengths; she was happy to suck them, and might even be pleased to do so again at a future date. They were simply too delicious, each in their own way, to deny.

As the blowjob continued, Blake would occasionally let out a happy moan, arching her back as her ears twitching against the air; it was kind of cute, Yang looking up at her with submission in her eyes as she bobbed her head repeatedly against her groin, feeling her bottom lip brushing her balls’ sack. The faunus met her eyes, the predatory glint in her own a perfect mirror to Yang’s expression, a hand resting atop the blonde’s head to push her down her length roughly. “C’mon,” Blake gasped, bucking faintly into Yang’s throat, “suck harder, Yang..”

Not one to deny Blake in this state, Yang tried her best to suck harder on the cock repeatedly grinding against her hot tongue, the base of her tongue rubbing itself back and forth against her glans to further tease her while she gently squeezed the black-haired woman’s hips, humming around her cock to send gentle vibrations up it. Blake seemingly approved, bucking harder and harder as Yang stepped up her own game, her balls jiggling as she soon began to thrust into her mouth, ears flattening to her head as a long, blissful mewl escaped the faunus’ lips. “Yes~!” She shivered, bucking faster. “That’s it~!”

With Blake now clearly taking the reins, Yang stopped bobbing her head, instead focusing on working her tongue and throat around Blake’s length, head remaining still as Blake bucked into her mouth and throat. It was a different dynamic, one that made Yang feel more like a sex toy than somebody eagerly sucking off a friend; however, it was not a feeling she disliked, finding it somewhat relaxing that she could simply please Blake by sucking on her cock and working her other muscles, allowing Blake to do the rest. It also likely fed into Blake’s desire to dominate her, something she was more than happy to allow the faunus.

As time continued, Blake’s thrusts became more and more desperate, striking Yang’s face faster and faster as her balls bobbed against the blonde’s chin. Yang took it all with an inward grin and a low hum, swallowing around her cock in an attempt to make the faunus squeal. To her delight, Blake did cry out, shuddering as she bucked in. Her cock was beginning to throb wildly in her mouth, every rub from Yang’s hot tongue to her swollen glans only earning another, feral moan. She was nearing her limit, and she knew it would be an inopportune time for Blake to climax, even if she was growing more and more curious as to the taste of the other girl’s cum.

Finally, she gave Blake’s rear a smack, pulling back against the hand rested on her head. It took a moment, but eventually Blake eased up, biting her lip hard as she pulled her cock from Yang’s throat and sat back, panting hard, her ears still flush against her head. She looked on the edge of climax, her swollen member throbbing against the cool air, though she didn’t climax just yet. Yang gave the head of her dick a little kiss before finally looking to the last remaining prick.

Weiss looked like she wasn’t in the mood for teasing either, but Yang had no intent on teasing her. The young Schnee had already suffered enough, watching each of her friends being serviced by Yang one after the other without any attention to her cock, already blue-balled from her blowjob earlier. Her dick looked like it may burst, and so Yang decided that she would try to be especially mindful of the other girl’s condition as she sucked her off.

Crawling forward, Yang simply relaxed herself, opening her mouth, tongue lolling out onto her bottom lip as she met Weiss’ icy blue eyes with her own. They exchanged a look, one of longing on one end and invitation on the other. Without hesitation, Weiss leaning over Yang, feeding her cock into her mouth, gasping happily as she felt her shaft slip once more against her tongue, toward the back of her throat. It was as if they were simply picking up where they had stopped earlier, Weiss starting to buck her hips against Yang’s face as her thick cock pumped between Yang’s soft lips, drool continuing to drip onto the blanket as the blonde made sure to coat her cock quickly in drool; she didn’t want her cumming too soon, so she’d try and make this quick. Still, it would be unfair of Yang to not allow Weiss a chance to enjoy herself.

Weiss’ hips quickly found their rhythm, the girl bucking rapidly into Yang’s mouth like it was a fleshlight; a toy for her to please herself with. Yang’s tongue, in turn, tried its hardest to massage the thick shaft of the cock as if it were its intended purpose; such a role appealed to Yang, it seemed, the girl’s eyes closing as she again reveled in the pleasant taste of her friend’s throbbing cock. Hands found their way into her hair, keeping her head steady against Weiss’ groin as she repeatedly humped into her lips, Weiss’ smaller breasts bouncing with her movements.

Opening her eyes again, Yang glanced to her other friends, curious as to how they were faring. Each of them were watching the scene unfolding before them with unlimited interest in their eyes, their cocks finding comforting homes in their respective hands as they stroked themselves. Yang imagined the sight had to make for good masturbatory material, giggling to herself as she continued to allow Weiss to facefuck her, her tongue having finished its task and began to swirl around the girl’s glans, the smooth skin of her cock’s head proving an enticing texture to her and a delightful bit of teasing to the young Schnee.

“Yang, huh~!” Weiss grunted, finding it was her turn to squirm as Yang sucked diligently on her shaft, hips moving rapidly to mirror the sucking motions of her friend’s lips, the feeling of Yang’s throat swallowing around her earning squeal after lustful yelp as she started to lose her focus into the blowjob. Yang wouldn’t admit it, but she was losing her focus too, so blissfully unaware as she fell into a pleasant rhythm of sucking on her shaft and teasing her with her tongue that she’d forgotten the state Weiss was in when she’d begun sucking her off. The girl had started off looking like she was not far away from her orgasm, and still she remained in this position, serving as a warm hole for Weiss to please herself with.

Their mutual ignorance continued to keep them busy even as Weiss’ cock began to throb and twitch more impatiently against Yang’s swirling tongue and constrictive throat. It was only during the brief breaks where Yang would be allowed to breathe that one of them may remember to stop, but neither one was so lucky as to recall. The onlookers, too, felt themselves focused so strongly on the act before them that they did not remember to warn Yang as Weiss’ thrusts became wild, her breathing uneven and her heartbeat like a hummingbird’s as Yang felt it through the large veins in her shaft.

Yang wasn’t sure how to react when she found herself hugged firmly to Weiss’ groin, the girl tensing up as her cock and balls began to pulsate. As the realization dawned on her, she felt a pulse run from Weiss’ base to her glans, culminating in a burst of heat down her throat. Yang gasped as she felt something thick and hot splash against the walls of her throat, her throat making swallowing motions as it rolled along the slick flesh down toward her stomach. Every time Weiss’ balls throbbed, another burst would follow suit, the blonde looking up at Weiss as her orgasm dragged on. The white-haired woman’s eyes were shut tight, her face red as she rejoiced in her climax, Yang finding herself feeling proud once more that she’d allowed Weiss to feel something so pleasant.

Having cum run down her throat was a peculiar sensation, albeit similar to most of what she’d felt so far; despite any sense of dignity she had for herself, she enjoyed it thoroughly. She tried her best to swallow Weiss’ cum, finding it dying down to a small dribble after a moment. Finally, Weiss pulled away, panting as she looked at the others with embarrassment on her face; out of them all, she was the one who couldn’t take Yang’s treatment. As the blonde took a deep breath to recover from the rough throatfucking, she gave Weiss a reassuring pat on the thigh; she didn’t want the girl to feel ashamed of herself, even if she’d came in such a manner. Weiss looked at her, smiling after a moment, patting Yang’s head in reply.

With all four of their cocks slick with her spit, Yang couldn’t help but find herself curious about what was to follow next. She had her ideas, of course, but she felt it a wiser bet to glance to Ruby for an answer; this entire event seemed to have been planned in advance by her, to some extent, so she imagined Ruby would tell her what to expect next. Deep down, she was feeling rejuvenated from the multiple orgasms earlier; she was ready to keep going. “What next, Rubes?” Yang smiled wide, her pussy drooling onto the bed, now visible to them all.

Ruby looked almost flattered that Yang looked to her like she was some sort of ringleader. It wasn’t that surprised that she was the one taking the lead here; serving as Team RWBY’s leader had given her a good sense for the role, her friends usually looking to her for orders when unsure what to do next. Even in a sexual setting, it seemed that all of them saw Ruby as their leader. With a little laugh to herself, she thought it over, chewing her lip as if deep in thought. Finally, a big smile spread across her lips; a comforting smile to Yang, as she’d seen it on her sister’s face many a time in her youth. It meant she had an idea that had her particularly excited. “It’s pretty obvious, really.” Ruby mused, crawling toward Yang.

When they were face to face, Ruby placed a hand gently on Yang’s cheek, stroking the skin with her thumb as she leaned in and captured her lips in another kiss, Yang quick to reciprocate as she leaned into her sister’s touch. For a moment, they just kissed, not even using tongues, simply enjoying the sensation of them being united in such a manner; it was just as exhilarating to Ruby as it was to Yang, and the blonde seemed to take a deep sense of enjoyment in that.

When their lips broke, Ruby’s eyes stared straight into Yang’s, her smile becoming a mischievous grin. “Now,” she hummed, giving Yang’s forehead a peck, “is when we give you the best fucking of your life. And I’m going to be the first in line.”

Yang’s face lit up like it was Christmas, her pussy quivering as the tone with which Ruby spoke seemed to make her tremble before she’d even touched her. Nodding slowly in agreement, Yang saw Ruby’s eyes glance her over as if trying to decide how to take her. Finally, she guided Yang to lay on her side, the blonde looking curious as to Ruby’s intent as her sister laid behind her, pressing her lips to her neck. Yang purred at the feeling of Ruby kissing her neck, squeaking as her sister’s hand delicately cupped her rear, squeezing softly on the squishy cheek before it drifted up to her thigh. As Ruby grasped her thigh, Yang began to connect the dots in her head, cooperating with her sister by lifting her left, Ruby holding it up as she scooted closer, her breasts pressing to Yang’s back, her own nipples hard as her cock finally brushed its head against her slick pussy lips.

For a moment, Yang once again expected herself to wake up in bed, sweaty and frustrated. However, the longer Ruby would slowly tease her slit with her twitching, spit-coated cock, the more her disbelief faded away; if there were a dream, Ruby would have penetrated her by now. Ruby pressed another kiss to Yang’s neck, humming as she enjoyed the feeling of Yang’s hot womanhood against her cock, both of them blushing as they readied themselves for what was about to happen. “How long have..” Yang finally piped up, biting her lip. “How long have you wanted to do this?”

Ruby paused, her cheeks flushing darker; Yang imagined it was because she was trying to be honest while also trying to phrase it in as sexy a manner as she could. After a moment, Ruby reached around Yang, cupping one of her breasts and rubbing it in steady circles as she kissed her yet again, Yang returning it without pestering her for an answer. In a way, it almost functioned as an answer, and one she rather liked; it seemed Yang wasn’t the only one to be lusting over her sister for longer than she probably should without confronting their sibling about it.

However, Ruby did seem to have a real answer, still blushing when their lips broke apart. “Remember the dance at Beacon?” She mumbled. “I remember seeing you there in that white dress and..” She bit her lip, hips grinding faster against Yang’s pussy. The blonde found it was her turn to blush, looking away. Ruby had been harboring feelings for her since they were teenagers, then; it made her heart race to know Ruby had been in love with her in such a manner for so long, but she couldn’t help but feel a little stupid for not realizing it sooner.

“I always wanted you to be my first.” Yang admitted, looking away as Ruby’s cock impatiently ground against her entrance, the stimulation keeping Ruby hard as they talked and giving Yang a small sense of pleasure, the heat of Ruby’s shaft against her pussy making it only drool more in anticipation. “I’m not a virgin anymore, but when I was, I wanted it to be you.” Ruby seemed to be flattered, the hand groping her breast speeding up in its efforts as Ruby gave her a kiss on the neck in reassurance.

It seemed they were both waiting on something, their hearts beating like drums against the other, every motion Ruby made only making her nipples grind against Yang’s back, making her shiver. Gently, Ruby pushed against her mound firmly enough the head parted her lips slightly, still not sinking in. “I don’t care,” she mused, laughing quietly in Yang’s shoulder, “I just want you now.” With those words, she slipped her thick length into Yang’s aching pussy, and the blonde threw her head back in surprised bliss.

For a few isolated moments in time, Yang experienced heaven in its purest form, a rod of pure heat and love twitching excitedly as it forced its way into her aching walls, Ruby’s cock hilting in her with a little slap when her hips met Yang’s ass. The two just remained like that for a moment, Yang’s eyes rolling up bliss, a series of needy whines already escaping her lips. This was so cartoonishly better than the dildos, and the fact that it was her beloved sister’s shaft buried in her that made her want to scream for the heavens with joy. Ruby’s arms gently caressed her, her hips grinding faintly against Yang’s ass to let her cock rub against her sensitive walls, before she’d roll her hips back, leaving Yang with another isolated moment – one of complete and utter sorrow.

She couldn’t stand not feeling Ruby’s heat inside of her, even after just having it for a moment. She felt totally and thoroughly empty, but as if Ruby seemingly heard her silent plead for more of her love, she would feel the thick cock again slip into her, hilting in her hot pussy and again sending an intense wave of pleasure up Yang’s spine, making her tremble against her younger sister, an airy moan escaping her. Ruby would begin the cycle again and again, a look of amusement on her face as she’d made her sister whine and plead for more before bucking in, starting to build up a rhythm at which her cock was inside of Yang often enough for her to not complain.

This was perfection, Yang decided; she’d found the absolute best feeling in her life, and it was feeling her sister’s pale cock pumping into her ravaged pussy again and again, the sound of Ruby moaning quietly as she bucked in and their flesh slapping together a symphony that rivaled any orchestra she’d ever heard in her life. She grasped the sheets desperately, grunting and pressing back against Ruby, her tongue threatening to hang out like a begging slut’s as she felt that hot shaft begin to pound into her. “Nghah, Ruby~!” She whined. Ruby would giggled, leaning in and nipping at her sister’s ear as she kept slapping her hips against the blonde’s ass, a little noise escaping her lips every time the base of her cock kissed Yang’s vulva. “Ruby, you’re so big~!”

Ruby seemed to appreciate the praise, rolling her hips feverishly into her sister, her cock beginning to shimmer as it was coated in Yang’s arousal. It was a beautiful sight, one that even the others seemed to appreciate, the other three on the bed rubbing their cocks as they watched the two sisters make love like they’d both wanted for a long time. It seemed that both of them were in heaven, Ruby’s eyes rolling up in a similar fashion as she pounded into Yang, loving everything about what was happening; how Yang’s body would wiggle against her, how her aching walls would try their hardest to squeeze around her cock after the relentless pounding it had gotten with the dildos.

Yang was still pleasantly tight, though her tightness was overshadowed by the sheer heat of her core at this point; having came eight times already, it was working itself up to its fullest extent, so hot that Ruby had to pay close attention to her speed to avoid overstimulating herself; something like that could end their fun early, and it was readily apparent in every motion they made and every moan that escaped their lips that neither of them wanted them. They could easily stay like this forever; unfortunately, their world was not a perfect one, and Yang knew there were at least three other cocks awaiting their turn inside of her. Ruby would always be her favorite, though, no matter how hard Blake, Weiss, or Jaune may pound her; having sex with her just felt right. It was definitely an amusing perspective on having sex with her sister, but Yang didn’t care. “Please, don’t stop Ruby,” she whined, “not for a second..”

Ruby kept pounding away, her breasts jiggling faintly as she bucked into her, her hardened nipples brushing against Yang’s back in a pleasant manner, her hand squeezing her leg as she kept it raised, finding it a little difficult to focus on keeping Yang’s pussy vulnerable to her affections while also stuffing it full of her love. Thankfully, Yang seemed to be helping out, trying her best to keep her leg aloft while also rolling her hips faintly, whining as she felt her walls squishing and pulsating around her sister’s thick shaft. It was hard to do, what with how sore her muscles were getting from the constant orgasms and onslaught of pleasure, but she was determined; she would do anything for Ruby, even giving herself the slightest amount of discomfort so that Ruby could fill her head to toe in euphoria.

There was no question that the sensation negated any soreness her muscles was feeling, her body bathed in the intense heat to a point that she felt numbness to anything but the unyielding pleasure that Ruby was giving her, her pussy making slick noises every time Ruby’s cock sunk into her, her juices dribbling out of her and down her thigh like drool. Her face was almost as hot as her pussy was, Yang’s head feeling like it should be throbbing as badly as her pussy as well, sweat beading on her face. She relaxed her head against the sheets, though this only invited Ruby to focus on the delicate skin of her neck, gently wrapping her lips around a portion of it and sucking gently, making the blonde groan like a bitch in heat, the warm of Ruby’s lips almost as pleasant as the heat of her cock, drilling into with all the dependable rhythm of a metronome; sadly, she wanted more than rhythm. She wanted more of _everythi_ _ng_ Ruby could give her with that amazing cock. “Ruby..” She whimpered. “Fuck me harder..faster...a-anything..”

It seemed that Ruby wasn’t sure which of her requests to grant at first, though it wasn’t too long before she decided upon a choice that Yang could easily appreciate; both. “Hm,” Ruby giggled quietly, “how’s this?” With a grunt from the dark-haired girl, her hips would begin to slap more rapidly against Yang’s ass, her cock plunging into her dripping core with more force than she’d already been putting in, each impact making Yang jiggle against her sister. Her breasts felt like they were just marshmallow toys to be bounced around by the rapid, intense administration of Ruby’s love, an outlook the rest of her body was rapidly accepting as well. Every thrust would make pleasure shoot through her, lighting up her spine like a fireworks display, her eyes going wide as a tired, delighted groan left her lips, her legs twitching as she tried her hardest to keep it up. There was no doubt that she was being worn down by the onslaught on her pussy, just as Ruby was feeling her own stamina be chipped away, piece by piece, by the tight womanhood wrapped around her cock.

“Th-that’s perfect!!” The blonde gasped her, her drooling cunt hugging Ruby’s cock like the two organs were loving siblings; which they were, ironically. Perhaps too loving, in the eyes of some, though the boy and girls still masturbating to the sight of Ruby and Yang’s lovemaking were not such people. Weiss had since moved on to stroking Blake and Jaune’s twitching cocks, Blake kissing the white-haired girl desperately, though she kept an eye trained on the display before her at all times; it was simply too delicious to look away from. Jaune never missed a beat, his cock throbbing wildly in Weiss’ hand, quiet pants escaping his lips that mirrored those coming from Ruby and Yang.

Drool was starting to dribble down Yang’s lip, heading toward her chin before falling to the sheet, her eyes closed tight as she felt herself incapable of focusing on anything else but the explosions taking place inside of her groin; every time Ruby’s base kissed her mound, she felt her entire pussy want to clamp down as tight as possible, though she knew that the time for that wasn’t there just yet – still, it lingered on the horizon. Ruby knew it too, her hips speeding up over time to seemingly reflect her own eagerness for it. “Yang!” She groaned. “Fuck, Yang; after all that, you’re still tight!”

“You’re just so thick!” Yang insisted, her pussy walls squeezing harder around Ruby’s pumping cock, the feeling of Ruby’s balls hitting her thighs sending an extra bit of satisfaction up her spine, making her hand claw at the bedsheets. “It’s like my walls are getting split apart by you..!!” She whined, rolling her hip forcefully against Ruby, squeaking when this made the other girl dig her fingers lightly into her thigh, leaning in to kiss her neck. First, her lips pressed to the tender flesh, though her tongue would slip out next and press its warm muscle to her, making Yang shudder in anticipation of what she knew would follow. Finally, Ruby’s teeth delicately nipped at her neck, a gasp of excitement leaving her lips. Satisfied with her response, Ruby kept it up, kissing and licking and nipping her neck, squeezing her thigh as she seemingly tried to double her efforts – not that there was much more she could do but continue to fuck Yang like she was some sort of toy, as affectionate and loving as their position implied.

It never once felt like Ruby was simply using Yang; not for a second. Even if she was drilling her pussy like a dog trying to breed its bitch, the way Ruby held her, and her lips would gently grace her skin, it all gave the drooling blonde a confirmation of all her wildest dreams; Ruby loved her in every sick, perverted way that she loved Ruby. If the position allowed for it, she was sure that the two of them would be kissing, but she would make do for now, enjoying how her hand would rub on her thigh as she held it aloft, and how Ruby would shower her neck in all the kisses that would have otherwise found their way to her lips. Yang’s pussy gave Ruby the embrace she would gladly give her once all of this was over, though it was more in the form of squeezing Ruby’s cock in a vice-like grip, nearly threatening to crush Ruby’s shaft were it not the thick, rapidly-pumping beast that is is; all the while, her walls would continue to ache more and more, awaiting the fateful moment where it would nearly clamp down and gush her warm juices down her leg.

It seemed that moment was nearly on her, her pussy quivering and aching so feverishly around Ruby’s swollen cock that she could feel her heartbeat hammering away inside of her clit, the sensation so much more unbearable than any other pleasure she’d been given since this began; a toy, even four in each hole, paled in comparison to a good cock on a girl who knew how to use it, and Ruby was proving to be an expert with her own shaft, as Yang had hoped these last few years. Yang wasn’t sure how long they had been at this, her eyes opening to try and peer through the haze of lust toward the clock across the room. Unfortunately, Jaune was obstructing it, letting Yang only see his face contorted in pleasure, his cock throbbing rapidly in Weiss’ hand before it finally shot off, cum splashing on the sheets between him and the blonde getting pounded for his viewing pleasure. Yang bit her lip, a blush spreading across her cheeks that was utterly indistinguishable from the red complexion her face sported by now. “You’re doing great..” He panted, blushing himself, making Yang’s face heat up even more; she wasn’t expected to be applauded for her ability to be fucked raw, but it certainly felt good.

“Fuck yes, she is..” Ruby panted into her ear, sending another shiver up her spine, Yang’s eyes shutting tight once more. She could feel her core starting to tighten, the heat building up to a level more intense that it had before; if this was what a cock would do to her, she felt her body already beginning to ache for the next. She was breaking, and it was all thanks to her beautiful sister and her throbbing cock. Speaking of throbbing, Yang could feel the pace at which Ruby’s cock would twitch and pulse against her slick walls speeding up, the dark-haired girl starting to slap her hips against her ass even faster, her panting turning into needy whines of her own. She knew what it meant, and she openly accepted it; she wanted to make Ruby cum. Nothing would give her greater pleasure than that. “Y-yang, I’m getting closer..”

“Good..” Yang panted against the bed, the sweat on her skin making it glisten, her chest rising and falling faster and faster still, every thrust into her making every bit of softness she possessed jiggle against her beloved sibling. “I want you to cum in me!” She gasped out, feeling Ruby beginning to forcefully jackhammer into her pussy, balls hitting her inner thigh with almost as much speed as her cock used in plunging into her quivering hole. She could only imagine that something like that had to sting, but looking back at Ruby’s face, she saw the silver-eyed girl looked like she couldn’t be happier, biting her lip to muffle her rampant groaning, letting her focus on making Yang make those kinds of noises herself. It seemed Ruby wanted to drive Yang over the edge before she came, and she was more than willing to give her sister that sort of satisfaction.

Feeling her core tighten more and more, she felt her walls squeezing firmly on Ruby, the rapid pumping between them only adding to the growing pressure inside of her. “Ruby, keep that up,” Yang bit her lip hard, eyes rolling up, “and I’ll-” She was cut off by a sharp grasp when she felt Ruby’s hand slip away from her thigh, leaving Yang to hold it up herself as Ruby hungrily grasped one of her breasts, squeezing the larger tit firmly. Just the feeling of Ruby squeezing her breast was enough to make her whine with need, though that wasn’t Ruby’s end goal; leaning faintly over her, Ruby would give her a playful wink before wrapping her lips around her nipple, wasting no time in beginning to suckle on it like a baby.

“Ruby!!” Yang threw her head back against the bed, trying to turn her body so Ruby could more easily suck on her tit, her nipple stiff between Ruby’s lips, sparks of pleasure shooting straight for her brain when she felt Ruby’s hot tongue rolling over the nub. Her breasts had grown sensitive from all the teasing she’d undergone at this point, every lick and suck on her nipple making her arch faintly; this would be what finally sealed her fate. “Ruby, I-” Without warning, her legs convulsed, toes curling up as her pupils shrunk into pinpoints, her mouth going agape as a silent, prolonged scream escaped her, her pussy finally clamping down on Ruby as hard as it could managed, holding her tight and giving her a perfect canal of flesh to rapidly fuck like a fleshlight; this was orgasm #9.

Ruby wasn’t going to last long with those walls wrapped around her cock, her breathing speeding up as she felt Yang’s cum squirting against her groin, coating her shaft in her shimmering fluids. “Yes! Yang, I’m gonna-” She couldn’t finish, throwing her head back as she forced her cock in to the base, screaming sharply herself as Yang felt something she’d wanted to feel for far too long. Ruby’s cock would tense up against her walls, pulsing and twitching, before it finally burst with cum, Yang’s silent scream withdrawing into a stunned series of groans and gasps for air as she felt the intense heat of Ruby’s seed splashing all over her walls, coating it in white. For a moment, they both remained locked in this position, both their bodies arching together, their faces both flushed red as they felt their cum mixing inside of Yang’s convulsing pussy, her hips twitching faintly against Ruby’s.

Finally, Yang collapsed against the bed, her eyes slowly unrolling themselves as she looked at the three still eagerly watching her twitch and quiver on the sheet, her pussy drooling Ruby’s cum around the thick shaft still inside her. Patting her thigh gently, Ruby finally pulled out, sighing happily as she watched the aftermath of their session rolling ever so slowly from Yang’s vulva. It was a beautiful sight; to Ruby, at least, though Yang would likely agree if she had to will to look down and admire it. However, she was still in the light throes of bliss, relaxing as waves of warmth washed over her senses, her heart’s beating declining steadily from its rapid pace, the blonde wanting to just curl up and enjoy the feeling of Ruby’s semen inside of her. She’d wanted this for so long, and she as ecstatic to see that Ruby didn’t disappoint. Looking back to her, she felt her lips pulling into a lazy grin, a noise of contentment escaping her lips. “Ruby...” She panted. “I love you so much..

“I love you too, Yang.” Ruby grinned, wrapping her arms around Yang and pulling her back against her, though this time without a cock buried inside; this was just a wholesome, sweaty, naked cuddled between sisters in the afterglow of their first bout of sex -t he first of many, both of them hoped, though it seemed that their cuddle time would only be as long as Jaune, Weiss, and Blake were willing to watch without getting some action of their own with the blonde. “I think that I’m not the only one, though.” Ruby mused, looking at the three cocks waiting their turn. “Who’s next?”

“He might have shot off during the show, but I think Jaune’s earned himself some playtime.” Blake mused, side-eyeing the blonde boy sitting near her. Jaune’s lips pulled in a wide grin, though he seemingly looked to Weiss for affirmation before he scooted closed to Yang, brushing his hand along her cheek. Yang pressed her cheek instinctively into his hand, blushing as they just looked at one another, his thick shaft lifting to attention rapidly as they simply met each others’ gaze.

“What do you think, Yang?” He mused, his hand moving up to brush through her hair, fingers brushing idly through her generous golden locks. “I’d like to see if I can outdo Ruby, but it looks like I’ve got some stiff competition there.” His words made Yang smile a little, though she couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment; he looked like he would be a fun ride, but Ruby was incredible at working her hips. As he brushed his hands through her hair, though, she felt a pleasant warmth in her chest, wanting to just let him touch her; eyeing his long cock was an equally pleasant use of her attention, but she knew he’d be wanting to do far more than let her ogle it. “How about we try something off the bed?” He finally asked, making her direct her attention back to his face. “You won’t need to keep your leg up; I’ll hold you.”

“Stand and carry?” She mused, looking between Jaune and the twitching friend between his legs. It certainly sounded pleasant; he’d do all the work, and she could just wrap her arms around him as he pounded away. Ruby had given her a comfortable, cuddly position as well, though she was reaching the point where a breather like that would do her body good. With a nod, she leaned in, pecking his lip. Jaune’s lips pulled into a smile, his hand slowly sliding down to her back, his other hand joining it as he wrapped his arms around her in a sort of hug. Yang pressed faintly into the embrace, feeling her heart already speeding up, waiting for the moment that he’d lift her up.

Sure enough, Jaune took a moment to enjoy the embrace himself, but it wasn’t long before his arms adjusted so that he could hoist Yang up, slipping off the bed and standing tall with her in his arms, Yang quick to wrap her arms and legs around him to give herself a little support while he finished getting into position. Laughing faintly as Yang squeezed gently around him, Jaune’s hands went to cup her ass, holding firmly on her bottom to keep her up as he rolled his hips slowly, grinding his long cock against her womanhood. It took a moment to adjust to being held up like this, but Yang was always one for adjusting rapidly to the situation; pressing her cream-pied pussy faintly to Jaune’s cock, she smiled teasingly, wiggling her ass a little in his hand. “Fuck me, Arc.”

Jaune gave a little nod, quick to oblige such a mutually beneficial request. With a swift motion, his slipped the swollen head of his shaft past her warm lips, the position and her previous torment at the hands of him and the girls leaving her pussy more than accepting of every single inch, Jaune bottoming out with a groan. Yang couldn’t help but grunt as she felt their groins kiss, the mix of her and Ruby’s cum making her pussy especially slick, inviting Jaune to waste no time warming her up with teasing, slow thrusts; instead, he began to roll his hips forcefully, letting the sound of her bouncing against him start to override the panting between them, both their faces red. Yang’s breasts would start to bounce with each thrust, her pussy squeezing firmly around Jaune’s girth, though it was mostly the help of gravity that drove her hips back down his length to meet his base that was making the two of them already start to squirm so soon into their session.

Yang was bigger than Ruby, she wouldn’t lie, and he was about as thick. It felt amazing by every definition of the word, and she wasn’t going to have him doubt himself, especially if it meant an overall better pounding from the boy. Throwing her head back, she groaned loud. “You’re huge!” She whined, chewing her lip as she tried to roll her hips against his, pussy squelching quietly whenever his prick would slam back in, tits giving him more than enough to admire as he pounded away, hands squeezing firmly at her round ass. As she remained in this position, she could see Ruby on the bed, watching her ride Jaune’s cock like a champ, her silver eyes not showing the faintest glint of envy; she could tell from the same shimmer in Yang’s eyes who was really the best. “Give me hell, Jaune; I wanna feel you destroy me..” Yang panted, not breaking eye contact with Ruby for a second before pulling herself back to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his.

Jaune grinned with confidence, squeezing harder on her ass before giving it a slap with one hand, grunting as he tried to buck in even hard, his length stretching her out faintly as it tried to make itself well at home in the pussy Ruby had just spent the last few minutes claiming as her own. Cum would drool out of Yang as he plowed away, sliding down his cock and dripping onto his balls, though it didn’t deter him for a second. Pressing his forehead back against Yang’s, their eyes were locked in a battle of wills, their breathing equally-matched in how ragged it sounded.

Yang’s stamina was beginning to impress more than herself, the blonde able to hear Weiss and Blake whispering to one another, though it was hard to make out much beyond the sound of slapping flesh and her shared panting with Jaune. It hardly mattered, though; whatever they were saying now, they could save it for their turn, Yang already looking forward to feeling them inside of her as well. Jaune’s curved cock would continue to slam into her, shimmering with the mixture of cum it had been greeted with upon entry, his balls swaying back and forth with the powerful motion of his hips.

Just as Yang had grown to be a shimmering mess of drool and sweat, she could see moisture beading on Jaune’s brow, his cheeks going red as Yang’s face had been for the last few minutes. Her pussy was obviously a step up from what he was experienced with, though she could tell from the motion of his hips and the way he seemed to know just how to hold her that she was dealing with somebody with prior experience; she had to take a moment to feel proud that, even after being ravaged by toys and another cock, her pussy seemed to be one of the best Jaune had ever felt drooling its arousal all over his needy shaft. His thrusts grew more insistent with time, though it seemed more out of his own eagerness to rock Yang’s world than his dwindling endurance that caused it, a good sign to Yang that she would get a very nice ride out of him after all.

As the moments dragged into minutes, she felt his hands grope and knead at the soft cheeks in his hands, her ass his plaything as he drilled away into her pussy. It was almost as good as the fucking he was giving her, honestly, her ass sensitive to the touch, just like her breasts. On occasion, he would slap her ass, enjoying how it jiggled in response, though he leaned more toward providing her stability as he fucked her than abusing her rear. She appreciated it, though her legs did wrap more firmly around his waist to provide a little extra support, as well as incentive to give slaps to her bottom more often. It stung every time, but Yang was finding that she liked how the stung would bathe the area in warmth afterward. “Like my ass, Arc?” She teased, her voice weak with her constant whining, but still audible and drenched with lust.

“I love it..” He grinned, capturing her lips in a kiss as he pounded away, digging his fingers lightly into her ass. Again, it would send a faint twinge of pain through her plush cheeks, though it only made Yang’s breathing grow higher in pitch, her body arching slightly against the strong man trying his best to claim her pussy for himself, even if it was as sloppy seconds. However, it seemed that he felt he could be doing better, a notion that Yang would laugh at were she in a better position to communicate. Still holding her steady in his arms, Jaune would turn them, taking a few steps backwards toward the wall of Ruby’s bedroom, Yang hardly able to figure out what Jaune was up to before she was pressed against the wall, his hands grasping her arms and pinning them above her head, her eyes going wide as she felt his cock start to rub up against her G-spot. “How’s this?” He grinned.

Yang was hardly able to respond with even a groan, her legs hugging him to her groin as encouragement to keep pounding, her G-spot sending a strong wave of pleasure through her every time his cock’s head brushed against it. Her breasts was close to his face with their position adjust, Jaune following in Ruby’s footsteps as he wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking playfully on it as he bucked in, balls swinging back and forth in a more forceful manner, his eyes looking up into Yang’s all the while.

Her pupils would have turned into hearts all over again if she could manage it, her pussy convulsing and quivering around him, walls squeezing to try and milk his thick cock of all the cum it could offer her. He was breaking her down rapidly with his, her eyes rolling up into her skull as she felt that all-consuming heat and pressure building in her core, her body writhing between Jaune and the wall; talk about a rock and a hard place. “J-Jaune, I..!” She couldn’t get out much more than that, her free breast still bouncing rapidly as Jaune continued to tease and suckle on the other, his teeth brushing teasingly against the sensitive nub. His cock seemingly drilled into her G-spot, making her want to slam her fist against the wall, though it was presently pinned over her head, leaving her body open for him to play with.

Finally, after only another minute of this abuse, Yang felt her core reach its breaking point, her pussy quivering before clamping down on him to the best of her ability, throbbing around his twitching prick as it tried its best to milk the cum from his shaft. Jaune seemed about as ready as she did, biting faintly on her nipple as his cock finally burst, adding to the cocktail of semen inside of her. His cum was just as hot as Ruby’s, adding a second layer of white to her aching pink. Yang tensed up against the wall all the while, her eyes rolling up into her skull as juices gushed and drooled out around him, now a mixture of cum from two different lovers; she could only hope that it won’t be long before all four of her friends’ cum would be dripping from her pussy.

For a moment, just like with Ruby, Jaune remained buried in Yang, though it wasn’t long before he pulled out, letting their mixed cum drip onto the floor into a small puddle. Carrying her back to the bed, Jaune pecked her neck before he set her down on the messy sheets, letting her look lazily at the two women now sitting on either side of her, their own cocks twitching at the ready, both looking as eager as the other to have their turn next. However, while Weiss was slowly pumping her cock as she gazed over Yang’s sweaty, cream-pied form, Blake was positioned like she was ready to pounce; it was obvious that she was next.

Rather than pouncing, however, Blake instead did what Yang could only call the opposite – with a little playful hum from the faunus, she laid back, letting her cock bob faintly against the air as she reclined against the bed. It was an alluring sight, though Yang seemed to understand what Blake was getting at when the faunus raised a hand, beckoning her forward with a finger. Slowly, she crawled over, looking at Blake with an amused expression across her face. “Can I help you?” Yang mused.

“Absolutely.” Blake giggled, reaching around her to cup her ass, squeezing it firmly enough to make Yang straighten up a little. “You’ve shown us how well you can take a cock, but I wanna see how well you handle it when you’re the one in control.” Her words escaped her lips like a cat’s purr, her cock twitching at the implications. “I want you to hop on and give me a good, hard ride, Goldilocks.” To accentuate her words, she gave Yang’s ass a slap, making her gasp out quietly in bliss. Yang wasn’t going to argue with Blake; firstly, she saw no reason to, and secondly, if she did for whatever reason, she was likely to just be tackled and fucked into the bed. It made for an enticing scenario, but she decided that it may be in the best interest of her hips that she listen to Blake’s request. Nodding slowly, she climbed up onto Blake, straddling her carefully and looking down at her as she felt the faunus’ cock brush against her dripping mound.

For a moment, the two just looked at each other, though it wasn’t long before Blake slowly shook her head, seemingly dissatisfied. “Hm,” she pursed her lip, idly resting her hand on Yang’s ass, “I think we should try something that gives me a better view?” She giggled and patted Yang’s rump gently, seemingly signaling to her that she wanted Yang to turn around. The blonde rolled her eyes at first, though she quickly obliged Blake’s request, turning herself around and giving her butt a little wiggle for Blake, squeaking when she felt the faunus’ hand smack sharply against it.

With her face flushing with heat, she slowly lowered her stinging rump, only stopping when Blake’s cock pressed firmly to her mound. A slight purr escaped the black-haired girl’s lips, her hands going to run teasingly down Yang’s back to her ass. “C’mon, Yang, slip it in like a big girl..” She giggled, squeezing a cheek and pulling it aside to look at her cock pressed to the blonde’s lower lips, not to mention Yang’s puckered hole. Yang could feel that Blake was ogling her asshole, the idea that the faunus would want to fuck it sending a shiver up her spine, though it also drove her to finally obey her command, pressing down and taking all of Blake’s thick shaft into her waiting walls with a gasp.

Jaune and Ruby’s cocks had both been very warm inside of her, but Blake’s cock flooded her walls with a sort of heat she’d never expect to feel from a shaft, her swollen cock massaging her with more than just its motions as Blake wasted no time in starting her rhythm, bucking up into her. Waves of heat would seemingly emit from her cock, each causing Yang’s hips to writhe and roll atop her, the blonde starting to roll her hips forcefully against the cock buried inside of her. She knew it was up to her to control the scenario, but she also knew she wanted to be fucked hard; with that in mind, she began to bounce on Blake’s cock with enough force to make her butt jiggle when it slapped down against her groin, her hands shakily resting on the bed to steady herself as she rolled her ass on her cock, pussy twitching around her length.

Just as Jaune had gotten to experience, Blake’s cock soon became a willing display for all the cum that had since entered Yang’s pussy, juices and semen covering the shaft as Yang happily bounced on it. It was an alluring sight to Blake, to say the least, but it was obvious she more looking forward to adding her own spunk to the mix inside of the blonde. Her hand would continue to grope Yang’s rear, her balls jiggling faintly in response to each bounce atop her, her own breathing faster than normal as she felt her cock again and again be pulled into the surprisingly tight walls of Yang’s pussy, juices dripping onto her groan all the while.

As Yang continued to ride, her focus slipped from Blake to simply riding the cock buried inside of her as hard as she could manage, and so she was completely oblivious to Weiss scooting closer to Blake as she rolled her hips feverishly against her groin. They were whispering something, though all Yang could hear was the sound of her ass crashing down on Blake’s cock, the beating of her own heart, and her ragged breathing, moans slipping out as she shakily reached up to cup her own breasts, playing with her tits to stimulate herself further.

After a moment, Weiss pulled away, and it wasn’t much longer before Yang felt one of her asscheeks again being pulled aside, one of Blake’s hands hooking around her to cup her cunt, rubbing her clit in tight circles, while the other made her shudder with a single motions, a thumb beginning to rub against her puckered hole in lazy circles. Yang’s eyes widened for a moment, but she quickly calmed down, continuing to slap her ass down on Blake’s cock, the rapid drumming of her fingers on her clit and her asshole adding a flair of pleasure to her motions – the clit would send sudden sparks of pleasure through her hips, making them roll in a silent plea for more, and the rubbing to her rear entrance would excite a deeper part of Yang, a part that wanted lewd things such as this to be done with her. However, as she now noticed Weiss eyeing her hole with interest, her hand slowly pumping her cock, she realized that Blake wasn’t playing with it for herself alone.

“P-prepping me?” Yang asked, looking back at the faunus slowly playing with her rear hole, her entrance beginning to relax as the fingers slowly rubbed circles against it – the toys had definitely worked wonders to loosen her up, but the initial surprise of it being rubbed had made it attempt to tighten up again. Blake nodded, though instead of stating the obvious, that she was prepping her for Weiss, she instead began to press her finger against the hole with a look of expectancy in her amber eyes. Without much effort at all, the finger slipped into her hole, Yang whining as she began to roll her hips in a manner that accommodated both appendages burying themselves in her.

With the new motion and rhythm, her ass would rapidly wiggle against the finger pumping into her, letting the finger on her front grind with similar speed against her clit, making Yang’s panting grow more and more in volume, not to mention the growing pace of her pussy’s quivering around Blake’s length. Being in control of how much cock she received was really putting how much Yang wanted to feel a big cock like this inside her into perspective; her bouncing was impatient and wild, her breasts bouncing in an erotic display for any watching, the feeling of Blake’s fingers attacking her most sensitive parts only providing minimal encouragement. This was all her.

For a few minutes, Yang would eagerly keep this pace, riding Blake’s shaft wildly, her heart racing in her chest, the blonde looking back to see how Blake was responding to all this. To her surprise, the faunus had let her head fall back against the bed, her ears flattened to her head as she just enjoyed the feeling of the cream-pied pussy rapidly slapping her groin, her hands doing their best to keep their rhythm, though they were beginning to tremble in a manner that made it obvious that Yang was breaking her will down. Reaching back, Yang slapped her hand against the cheek that wasn’t being pulled aside, yipping at her own self-inflicted spanking, her ass already tender from Jaune’s treatment.

As Blake laid there, head against the bed, something seemingly caught her eye, as it wasn’t much longer before Yang felt Blake trying to turn them. Figuring that the faunus had something in mind, Yang obliged, only realizing once they’d turned that Ruby’s room had a vanity hung on the wall she was now facing. The blond was in full view to herself, allowing her to see how sweaty, red, and coated in cum and arousal she’d become. It was like she was using this large mirror to watch the best porn of her life, and for a moment, she simply had a staring contest with her own reflection.

“Get moving, Yang..” Blake whined, shoving her finger in to the knuckle, making Yang squeal before she began to move once more, watching the blonde in the mirror ride the cock buried inside of her pussy, Blake’s finger starting to rub in faster circles against her clit, as if the opportunity to see herself get fucked like a slut wasn’t turning Yang on enough. Her bouncing grew faster and faster, the sight of her own tits bouncing faintly hypnotic to the girl, as she felt her mind losing track of cum, lost in the growing sensation of warmth and pressure rising in her core. She was going to cum soon, but she wanted to see the girl in the mirror cum first.

As if by some grand mystery of the universe, they climaxed as one, Yang and her reflection both tensing up as they felt their mutual pussies clamp down on the identical cocks inside of them, their assholes clenching on the fingers pumping away at their hot, slick rectum. Just before they felt their pussies begin to squirt, the shafts buried in their heated walls would explode, adding to the mixture of cum stewing inside of them, both Yangs reaching up to grasp their breasts firmly and scream for the heavens, their pussies experiencing their own explosion, cum gushing out as they restrained every instinct to writhe and thrash atop their Blake, toes curling up, legs quivering.

Finally, they both fell forward, panting as they supported themselves on their hands, their breathing ragged and their pussies still trembling as hot cum mixed in with the rest of the jizz and ladycum inside of her. Blake would lay against the bed for a little bit, panting quietly herself, though it wasn’t too long before she had to move aside so the last person waiting for their first go at Yang could have their turn, pulling her thick cock from Yang’s pussy and her fingers from her quivering rear entrance. “She’s all yours, Weiss..” Blake giggled, winking to the white-haired girl as she scooted away, admiring her cock’s new coating of cum. Weiss wasted no time in coming over, letting go of her pulsing shaft. “I think you know what she wants, Yang.” Blake teased as she went to lay on her back again, purring like a happy kitten.

Nodding, Yang shakily adjusted her position to what she felt was best to give Weiss what she wanted, raising her ass up and giving it a little wiggle, her heart pounding as she expected the young Schnee to grasp her hips and bury her prick in her vulnerable asshole. Instead, she felt a single hand rest on her ass, a little hum of curiosity audible behind her. “Well, it’s certainly cute that you want to be ravaged like a bitch, but I was thinking of something with a little more dignity?” Weiss giggled, giving one of her soft cheeks a squeeze. “Your asshole is definitely inviting, though. I’d kiss it if I weren’t aching to do more than tease it.”

To Yang’s surprise, she felt Weiss’ arm scoop under her, flipping her onto her back with a gasp. Looking up at Weiss, Yang could see that the white-haired girl’s shaft was standing at attention, pulsing slowly as she looked over her front. Gently, her hand would cup Yang’s face, Weiss leaning in and capturing her lips in a brief kiss before she crawled over her, biting her lip as she seemingly tried to find the best way to claim her friend. After a moment, she seemingly reached her decision, reaching down to grasp at Yang’s legs, the blonde looking at the other in confusion before she felt Weiss pull her lower limbs up, a surprised sound escaping her lips until her legs were finally released, hooked over the pale-haired girl’s shoulders, her ass now aligned so her hole was exposed.

“Isn’t this nice?” Weiss giggled, letting the swollen head of her cock prod against her puffy asshole. “Now we can look at one another while I fuck your where I doubt you’ve been fucked before; at least by a real cock, unless you’re more of a whore than your eyes are letting on.” Those words won a bright blush from the blonde beneath Weiss, making the paler girl’s lips pull into a grin as she began to grind her hips against Yang, making her squirm as she felt her rigid heat rub against her entrance. “You like this~?”

Yang felt a needy whine leave her lips, her pussy dripping in excitement, making a faint trail of her arousal flow down to her stomach as she tried to beg Weiss to fuck her without using words – now that the white-haired girl had accused her of being a slut, she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of it. However, her face gave it all away, her cheeks burning hot as she finally felt her hole spreading open against her friend’s tip, accepting her inside without a complaint. As soon as the head had finished spreading her, her asshole clamped down around her shaft as it had with the toys earlier. A lewd smile graced Weiss’ lips, her hips pulling back faintly before she roughly slapped her groin down to hit Yang’s ass, burying her girth inside of her.

Every word left Yang at once; everything she’d wanted to beg of Weiss to make her stop teasing, and every word she wanted to beg of her now that she was inside of her. “Fuck me!” She arched faintly against her, pressing her breasts upwards toward Weiss’ face. “Fuck my ass, Weiss, o-oh yes! Fuuck, you’re so warm~!” The words spilled out of Yang like she had no control of herself, her rectum squeezing firmly on the cock buried in her tight hole, the intense heat of Weiss’ cock making her eyes want to roll up into her skull and remain there forever.

Weiss seemed pleased by the discovery of Yang’s sensitivity in that hole, beginning to raise her hips again before slapping it down, her balls hitting Yang’s ass with each thrust, her calm smile breaking only to let little whines escape her; it figures that Weiss would try to look professional while she sodomized somebody. “We’ve got a butt slut, ladies and gentleman.” She giggled to herself, reaching to grope one of Yang’s jiggling breasts as the other cupped her cheek. Yang pressed her cheek into the hand, whining louder and louder as she felt her innards be pushed aside by Weiss’ thickness, the sensation somehow more intense with one cock than it had been with four dildos.

Weiss would only torment Yang with her slow rhythm until she felt Yang’s ass failing to resist her motions, her tight canal submitting to the warm cock now buried in it, letting her start to pump in without any worry of the girl clenching up like a vice. Every thrust would send a carnal sort of pleasure up Yang’s spine, so intense that it made her legs want to buckle, but she found them hard to move in general with how they were wrapped around the Schnee’s shoulders. Weiss’ hips would make an erotic slap every time they crashed down on Yang’s ass, resonating through the room and flooding Yang’s ears with the arousing sound. Her pace wasn’t nearly as fast as Ruby or Jaune, or even as fast as Yang had went atop Blake, but the sheer tightness of her asshole made it hardly matter.

As time went on, however, Weiss’ hips would definitely start to move with more impatience, the quiet sounds escaping Weiss’ lip growing more and more unfiltered as her pace increased, Yang able to hear the faintest swears leaving her. “Fuck..” Weiss groaned, bucking especially hard into Yang, squishing her ass down to let her get in deeper, her balls slapping against her rump hard enough to no doubt cause a sting, but it seemed to only work as encouragement for her, as those thrusts became more and more common; Yang wouldn’t complain at all though, every hard thrust into her tight hole making a louder groan escape her that would obscure Weiss’ obscenities from the ears of Ruby, Blake, and Jaune.

For a moment, Yang’s eyes would focus again from their position rolled into her skull, looking at Weiss’ face contorting in pleasure as she pounded again, their faces so close to one another that it was hard for the two to not blush, Yang’s legs stretching out a little before gently pulling Weiss down toward her. Their lips were mere inches apart, but before either of them could let out another loud moan, Weiss would lean in, kissing Yang hard as she pounded away. At first, the kiss was just that, their lips pressed together sensually, their hearts racing almost in sync with one another, but it wasn’t long before Weiss’ lips parted, faintly pulling Yang’s bottom lip in to suck softly on it.

Yang’s eyes widened faintly at the gesture, though she was quick to reciprocate, a new moan escaping her as she shakily put her hands on Weiss’ head, running her fingers through her white hair as they kissed, the blonde not missing a beat when she finally felt the other girl’s hot tongue brush against her lip. She allowed the warm muscle in without hesitation, the rapid pounding into her asshole sending waves of heat through her body that she was aching to expel in any way she could if it meant lasting longer, letting Weiss fuck her harder and longer. Their tongues clashed instantly, both their eyes refusing to break away as the appendages started to bat against one another, trading spit as Yang’s would coil around Weiss’, only for it to slip free and try to press Yang’s to the floor of her mouth.

Their moans were growing more heated, both of their hands burying themselves in the other’s hair, running desperately through their blonde and snowy locks as Weiss could do little more but whine and mercilessly pound Yang’s asshole, feeling it hugging her desperately as she tried to pull back to pump back in, refusing to let her leave. It was different from it simply clenching down; the walls were trying to suck her in at this point, Yang’s ass seemingly attempting to swallow Weiss’ cock like the blonde had with her throat earlier. It felt amazing to them both, but Weiss refused to let her cock be directed by the anus wrapped around it, pulling back and smashing down so hard that Yang felt herself be pressed down into the bed, a sharp scream escaping her into their heated kiss.

Juices flowed like a river from her aching pussy, the twitching cock inside of her ass only making the ache for attention that much worse; as much as Yang loved being fucked like this, she could feel her core starting to tighten at a rampant pace, signaling her oncoming orgsm. The idea that she could climax from getting her ass ravaged, however, made her blush, her tongue hesitating in its battle with Weiss’ and allowing it to be pinned by the young Schnee, a pleased giggle escaping her as she proceeded to jackhammer her cock into her, balls slapping her plush cheeks over and over, both of them trembling as if they were about to blow.

Weiss broke first, the girl breaking their kiss so she could scream to the heavens, her tongue actually lolling out in a much sluttier expression than the one Yang was sporting, her cock exploding and painting Yang’s ass with cum for the first time. The sensation was so much different than feeling it in her pussy, though it had the same intensity, the ripples of pleasure mixing with her pussy’s as she felt it clamp down around nothing, juices excitedly squirting out and onto her own stomach. Yang threw her head back against the bed as she felt herself cumming, her eyes closing tight and unfortunately keeping Weiss’ dignity intact; the blonde likely would have loved to see the usually proper and dignified girl’s face reach such a perfect ahegao.

Weiss seemed immobilized for a little bit, her cock being held firmly by Yang’s ass as the blonde orgasmed, her legs trembling on the pale-haired girl’s shoulders. “Yang..” She panted weakly, looking down at the girl she’d just pounded into the bed. “That was incredible..” A grin slowly spread across her lips, Weiss leaning down again to gently kiss Yang’s forehead before she unhooked the blonde’s legs from her shoulders, forcefully pulling her cock out of her quivering ass, the hole quickly clenching back up to keep the cum Weiss had deposited inside; if only her pussy was so good at keeping all their thick love inside.

As Weiss pulled away, all Yang could do was lay there, breathing hard, staring up at the ceiling as the cum inside of her continued to give her a muted, albeit amazing sensation of pleasure. It was like a constant reminder of her friends’ love for her in the form of warm goo, and now that it was in both of her holes, she could feel it all throughout her core, waves of joy flowing through her. She’d honestly lost count of how many orgasms she’d had at this point, though she imagined Ruby had been paying close attention. “Are we taking another break..?” She quietly asked, not looking to anybody in particular.

“Not at all.” She’d hear Jaune chuckle, a smile spreading across her lips in anticipation. She could feel him scooting toward her on the bed, a pair of masculine hands running along her stomach, tracing over the cum she’d squirted onto herself. “C’mon, Yang.” One of the hands gently grasped her arm, helping her sit up so she could look at the other blonde, her smile making a similar expression ghost on Jaune’s face. “Think you can stand after that?” He mused, brushing the hand without cum on it through her hair gently, the gesture making her blush faintly again. After a moment, she shrugged, though her eyes told him what he’d figured was the case already; it would take a lot more than a hard fuck in the ass to put Yang Xiao Long down for the count.

“You want something off the bed again?” Yang asked with a raised brow, her playful nature thankfully unscathed by the almost nonstop abuse her holes had been receiving. “I’m definitely not going to complain if you’re carrying me or something, but I figured we were going for new positions each time.” She leaned in and pressed faintly against him, sighing sweetly as she wrapped her arms around him for a little hug. She wasn’t expecting him to pick her up right then or anything; she just wanted to hug her friend. Jaune seemed to appreciate it, hugging her back, though he was quick to start directing her toward the edge of the bed.

“Actually..” Jaune mused when they reached the edge. Without warning, he released her from the hug, reaching to grab her legs and turn her over as he got off the bed, pulling her legs apart and up until they were around his waist, his cock prodding her pussy once more. “I thought we could try this?”

Yang squeaked when she was flipped, though it was quick to become a laugh as she was pulled back toward Jaune, finding it difficult to wrap her legs around him with the position, though it seemed like he was offering to be her support, holding her legs like the grips of a wheelbarrow, grinding his cock against her slit. Instead, Yang just crossed her arms, resting her chin atop them, looking at the other girls on the bed as she awaited Jaune’s entry.

“Fuck you, Arc?” Jaune mused.

“Fuck me hard.” Yang mumbled happily.

With a silent nod, Jaune’s cock sunk in to the hilt, a happy sigh escaping them both, the position allowing him to very easily bottom out inside of her, his cock brushing against her G-spot with minimal effort. Jaune knew by now that he could just get to the part they both loved, his hips pulling back in that telltale fashion before slamming back in, Yang’s toes curling as she felt her pussy be quick to accept this familiar friend, her residual cum and the cum of the others swirling around his shaft as he stirred up her dripping womanhood with his shaft.

As he bucked in, he got a good view of her ass, pulling a cheek aside so he could see the aftermath of Weiss’ turn, seeing only a faint trickle of the Schnee’s seed coming from the hole. “I guess Weiss chose the right hole for making sure you keep most of the cum inside.” He mused, smacking her ass before slamming in harder than he had before, his cockhead hitting her G-spot directly, making Yang reflexively bit her arm. She winced faintly, though it was still more pleasant than painful, her body trembling as she let Jaune’s cock plow her all over again, her hands bundled into fists, her cheeks burning up. “I’ll have to leave some in there myself.”

“Go ahead, but not yet..” Yang giggled softly, her pussy dripping onto the floor without a care in her heart, her walls happy to once again be the one getting violated, especially with as much force as the only man in the room could provide. “I want to feel you in every inch of my pussy first..” Her tongue was threatening to hang out onto her lip as Weiss’ had earlier, but she kept her composure by only the most blatant of miracles, every part of her body shivering with the feeling of Jaune ramming into her, her hips bouncing faintly against his groin, the sound of his cock sinking into her cum-coated flesh loud and intoxicating to them both.

As she laid there, lower half hanging off the bed, she felt her eyes slowly being drawn toward a pair of beautiful silver eyes across the bed from her. Ruby was sitting calmly across from Yang by now, her lips pulled into an interested smile as she watched her good friend ravage her elder sister in front of her. Her cock looked like it had to be aching, Yang biting her lip as she watched it pulsate against the naked air, untouched by hand or tongue since it had been inside of the blonde’s quivering warmth, her feminine cum still shimmering faintly on it and her plump balls.

After a moment, Yang silently urged Ruby over, chewing her lip as she watched her sister scoot closer, her cock bobbing with every motion. Ruby definitely looked happy to oblige whatever desire Yang had for her, and thought it caught Jaune by surprise, his hips didn’t slow down a single bit, his cock still hard at work claiming the blonde’s pussy for his own, balls bobbing with as much enthusiasm as his hips possessed.

“Need something?” Ruby mused, letting her slick cock wobble faintly in front of Yang’s face, fully aware of what the sight was doing to her sister. She loved that this aroused Yang so much, the pale girl reaching out to gently pat her sister’s head. Without so much as another word, Yang lifted her head just a little bit, opening her lips and wrapping them around Ruby’s shaft, a pleased hum escaping her as she started to suck on Ruby’s cock. She could taste her own cum on her shaft, the taste peculiar but enticing, especially mixed with the faint tang of her younger sister’s cock. “Give her hell, Jaune.” Ruby bit her lip, looking up at the blonde boy drilling his long cock into Yang’s drooling quim.

“Didn’t need to tell me that, Rubes.” Jaune chuckled, slapping Yang’s ass as he continued to roll his hips rapidly into her, grinding his cockhead against her G-spot, sending almost unbearable surges of pleasure up Yang’s spine, the constant drumming on one of her weakest spots making it hard to not climax then and there; she imagined that was the point, however, her core growing hotter and coiling up much faster than it had the last time they’d fucked; then again, Jaune had been pummeling her pussy where it loved it most for the last few minutes, so her oncoming orgasm was no surprise to him nor Ruby, who continued to pet Yang’s head as she sucked eagerly on her thick cock.

With the feeling of Yang’s pussy growing hotter and tighter around his own rapidly-pumping shaft, it wasn’t much longer before Jaune felt his own stamina failing him, his eyes rolling up as the blonde man bit his lip hard, cock throbbing harder and harder against the fleshy walls surrounding him. His hips began to move faster and faster, pushing the limits of what he felt he was capable of, his balls slapping against Yang’s sweaty skin so feverishly that the sting of the collision began to fuel the next, his entire body aching as badly as Yang’s for his own climax.

Yang could feel that he was getting close, and she did her best to contract the slick muscles inside of her pussy, giving him a proper vice to milk himself with, the cock in her mouth the only thing keeping her from throwing her head back in bliss. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to make Ruby cum before Jaune and herself, but she could tell from the look in her little sister’s eyes that she didn’t want to cum – not in her mouth, anyway.

As if there were any question as to whom would break first, Yang’s pupils shrunk into pin-pricks, rolling up into her skull as she felt her pussy’s twitching grow more violent and haphazard, her thighs and legs contracting, her hands grasping firmly at anything they could lay themselves on as a gush of clear cum (mixed with much less clear cum) gushed out around Jaune’s cock, soaking his shaft and balls in her fluid. She screamed out in bliss, though her noises were largely muffled by the thick cock pressed flush against her tongue, her cheeks flushing hot as she peer through the haze of her climax into Ruby’s eyes, loving the look of desire and love that she got in return. Ruby’s hand brushed affectionately through her hair once again, helping her focus and remain calm throughout her powerful, thirteenth orgasm.

Jaune’s turn to break was next, and he was prompt in following Yang’s example. With a particularly rough thrust into the blonde’s quivering, aching pussy, Jaune buried every inch of his virile cock into her, furiously grinding the head against her convulsing walls as he felt ropes of his sticky seed shooting out, joining the myriad of sperm inside of her already. Yang shuddered hard against him as his cum flooded into her, shooting off for a little bit longer than she’d anticipated – she must have really gotten him worked up for him to empty his balls into her like this. As he continued to pour his semen into her, Jaune’s hands burying themselves idly in the soft flesh of her ass, only letting go when the tight ropes of his cum became a gentle dribble, his cock pulling out not long after.

Of course, an orgasm like that had taken a bit of a toll on Jaune, his face flushed as he sat on the bed, cock dripping faintly onto the sheets. He’d need a little bit to recuperate, and Yang couldn’t wait for his balls to be full of even more of that hot Arc cum. She wanted to beg for every last drop, but she was too busy sucking Ruby’s cock to say it.

As for Ruby, she was beginning to look like she was wanting something more than the admittedly-excellent blowjob her sex-drunk sister was providing her, pulling her thick shaft from her loving pair of lips despite the blonde’s protests.

Looking up at Ruby, a pout spread across Yang’s face, the poor girl looking like she felt she’d done something wrong. “Wh-Why did you..?”

“Because I like it more when you can cry out my name~!” Ruby giggled to herself, reaching down to help Yang get herself more situated on the bed; given that she’d just had a rather powerful orgasm, Yang needed a bit of assistance moving her legs for the time being. It would subside soon, but for now, she looked curious at her sister, now sitting more comfortably on the mattress. For a moment, Ruby seemed to be thinking to herself, looking at Yang as if debating how she desired to take her.

Luckily, for both of them, it didn’t take Ruby much time at all to make up her mind, Yang perking up when she saw the shorter girl turn to face her, making a gesture for her to come closer as she opened her legs up, her fat cock pointing upwards still. Enticed by both the gesture and the sight of her sister’s delicious dick, Yang scooted into her gasp, squeaking in delight when Ruby scooped her up, gently setting her in her lap. It felt silly at first, Yang being taller than Ruby, but to her little sister it provided a very pleasant position, her face nuzzling itself between her half-sibling’s large tits; Yang definitely approved of this, a giggle escaping her as she watched Ruby enjoy her more generous bust.

Yang had a bit of an idea what Ruby was going for with this position, her younger sibling’s cock pressed flush to her groin as she sat so close to her, her legs subconsciously moving to wrap tighter around her as she felt her shaft pulsing against her lower lips. It was as pleasant a feeling as ever, but Ruby and her both had more than an intimate snuggling session in mind.

As Ruby continued to nuzzle into Yang’s soft chest, the blonde began to delicately grind back against the thick member pressed to her pussy’s entrance. It was no question as to if it would slip in easily, given they’d already had sex once tonight, but Yang still seemed to have enough mind about her to give her sibling just a little tease before allowing them both to have what they want. “Like this, then?” Yang asked. Ruby didn’t exactly answer; instead, she just gave a little kiss to one of her breasts, looking up at her with those precious, silver eyes. If they hadn’t already fucked, it would have been a very flustering, adorable moment.

Of course, Ruby had given her own sort of answer, and so it was without much more teasing or questions that Yang finally got to the part both of them had begun to ache for, lifting her hips for only a moment before bringing herself back down, a gasp escaping her lips as she felt Ruby’s hard cock slide into her, stopping only when it reached the hilt. At that point, the gasp escaping from Yang had become a delighted sigh, her warm, cum-filled pussy more than accepting of the cock that had caused it to quake in ecstasy within the same hour.

Ruby’s cock seemed similarly glad to once again be united with Yang’s warmth, twitching about feverishly against her pink inner walls. For a moment, the two of them just remained like this, savoring the sensation of being joined in such a lewd manner; truthfully, it didn’t matter that they were related, though. It was the sheer passion between the two of them that fueled this feeling inside of them both.

After a while, however, Yang did begin to move, shuddering as she felt her pussy cling to every inch of Ruby’s thick cock as she lifted her hips, pausing when she felt her glans’ ridge on the rim of her pussy’s entrance. She hung there for a second, admiring the look on Ruby’s face as she felt herself essentially getting a slow handjob, albeit with slick, drooling pussy muscles that pulsed with heat as every bump on her shaft brushed against them. When Ruby’s expression became faintly impatient, Yang would drop back down, exhaling as her abs relaxed, holding her hips up in the air proving a challenge with how much of her energy had been sapped by this rampant sexual encounter. When she felt her ass resting in Ruby’s lap, her sister would nuzzle her face back into her breasts, kissing one of them as her hands rested on Yang’s rump, gently squeezing the soft flesh.

With a happy smile, Yang’s motions became much less exaggerated, her hips starting to more properly roll back and forth as the lotus position required; Ruby didn’t seem to mind at all, the reduced motion exchanging itself for enhanced friction, her cock’s girth grinding against her dripping walls quickly enough to feel like Yang’s cunt was sucking on her shaft, the sensation making her hands tremble faintly against her ass. She didn’t falter for a second, however, licking and kissing at one of Yang’s nipples as she moved slowly in her lap, her breathing shaky and her moans abundant.

Yang loved the sound of Ruby moaning – it was so cute and soft, but she knew by now that she was sitting in the lap of whom had to be the most perverted girl in the room. Who else could have thought of this? As her sister continued to quietly purr and coo against the soft flesh of her tits, she continued to ride her cock, whimpering faintly herself as she heard the lewd, squishy sounds of her cunt sliding up along Ruby’s shaft before sinking back down to her base. Something about the noise was downright addictive to her, and it wasn’t too long before she began to ride her even faster, whimpering as she made the sound of their groins meeting ring out again and again, ass jiggling as she rolled up and back down into her lap.

Ruby’s fingers instinctively dug into Yang’s round cheeks, a sharp gasp escaping them both as she bounced feverishly on her cock. Again, Yang could feel her core tightening up, but she held on, legs moving to plant her feet on either side of Ruby’s waist as she kept rolling her hips back and forth, using them to support herself. Ruby threw her head back in delight, crying out as she felt her cock throbbing harder and harder still, but it seemed she was keen on holding on as well, not wanting to have their session end simply because they’d both gotten too excited with the act they were committing.

Both of them seemed to be doing an impressive job, especially considering how little control over her pussy Yang had after the multitudinous orgasms she’d experienced tonight. To help her sister’s hips not grow tired of the constant rolling motion, Ruby’s hands grabbed more firmly on her ass and began to help her back and forth, the smaller girl pulling her sister in, and then Yang rolling her hips away. In its own weird way, it actually made it feel that much better for them both, the two of them looking lustfully into each other’s eyes as Ruby pulled her in once more, the motion spreading her round cheeks apart, exposing her puckered asshole to those watching the two of them with interest.

In fact, it looked like the sight of Yang’s twitching rear entrance had attracted more than the attention of a certain white-haired girl, the blonde so caught up in her passionate embrace with Ruby that she failed to notice more shifting on the bed. When she felt a hand curiously palming her ass, she actually considered it to be her sister for a moment, though it became quite clear that it was somebody else when she finally recalled that Ruby does not, in fact, have four arms. Looking behind her, Yang squeaked when she saw Weiss ogling her asshole, her eyes glinting with curiosity. Licking her lips faintly, the young Schnee reached for one of the toys they’d left laying about from earlier; when she realized what the other girl had in mind, all the blonde could manage was a shaky gulp.

“Hey, Ruby,” Weiss cut in, holding the dildo in hand, “would you mind holding her ass apart for me?”

Ruby looked around Yang at the white-haired girl, the younger huntress quick to give a nod of approval, grinning as she pulled Yang’s cheeks apart and held them that way; the gesture, while mostly intended to put her on display, also made the blonde’s tight hole open faintly, the sight more than enticing for a horny girl like Weiss. With Weiss’ entrance of choice now completely vulnerable to her planned assault, it wasn’t long before Yang felt the familiar shape of the artificial cock’s head against it, teasing rubbing in a circular motion against her pucker; it needed no persuasion to open, still malleable and hot from the quadruple penetration it had been through earlier, but it was always fun for a Schnee to tease their partner.

With that in mind, Ruby wasn’t in the mood to hold Yang still while Weiss teased her, and so it was only a few seconds into this that the smallest of the three girls pushed Yang back, the blonde crying out as she felt her asshole spreading to suck in the dildo, the toy sinking in without much issue at all. When Ruby finally stopped, the toy was about half way into her sister, Yang quivering like wild as she felt her ass convulsing and twitching around the sudden uninvited guest. Weiss seemed undaunted by the sudden penetration, however, and it was with traditional Schnee grace that she began to pump the toy into her, earning a sharp groan from Yang as her rectum was given a steady massage by the plastic shaft.

With both of her holes now full, one with flesh and one with plastic, Yang found herself between two shafts that were more than eager to please; Ruby’s hands would pull her back toward her, sinking her down on her thick cock, before pushing her back toward Weiss, the blonde arching her back as she felt the dildo sinking deep into her accommodating ass. Though her rear hole was more than happy to stretch to welcome the toy in, every motion that it made inside of her seemed to send a hard shudder up Yang’s spine, the peculiar sensation of having her ass toyed with only accentuating the pleasure whenever Ruby’s cock would slide in.

It wasn’t long before Yang surrendered entirely to the lewd wants of both women, her body trembling between them as both tried their best to break down Yang’s stamina as they had already done multiple times tonight; with each orgasm, she could feel her ability to hold off the next fading. After only a few minutes of this, Ruby’s cock and Weiss’ dildo ramming themselves enthusiastically into her, Yang finally felt her legs almost buckle against her younger sister, her purple eyes clamping shut as she threw her head back, mouth agape in a wordless cry of bliss. Her pussy and rectum both quivered and throbbed around the shafts buried inside of them, her womanhood convulsing before another bout of her sticky feminine fluids gushed out onto Ruby’s groin, soaking her cock.

Ruby’s cock seemed eager to reward her for it, the dark-haired girl shuddering as she felt her thick shaft finally give up as well, a bout of hot, sticky cum adding to the ever-growing load of seed inside of her dear, blonde sister. As they both came together, Yang experiencing her fourteenth of the night (if anybody present was even counting at this point), Weiss slowly pulled the dildo from her ass, giggling as she watched Yang’s hole wink and twitch as if it expected the toy to ram back inside. Ruby gently pressed her face into Yang’s breast, breathing heavily as sweat glistened on both of their skin. After a while, Yang finally relaxed, falling back onto the bed with a gasp, Ruby’s cock popping out and dribbling a little bit of cum onto her aching vulva.

Yang found herself with a little bit of time to rest, laying there on the bed and looking up to the ceiling in a drunken stupor. Her pussy felt like it should be drooling out cum as abundantly as her juices by now, but still it continued to swallow up the seed of her companion’s twitching cocks. Looking to Ruby, she saw her darling sister relaxing a bit herself, panting quietly as she let her shaft recover from another orgasm, her plump balls pulsating as they worked diligently to produce more seed. Yang had to wonder if Ruby and the others had done something to make their cocks so insatiable tonight; no normal person could go for as much sex as they had.

Then again, Yang’s friends weren’t people one would consider normal in the first place. If this was really what sharing a bed with Ruby would be like, however, Yang simply couldn’t wait for tonight to be over and for her to begin her new life as lover to the dark-haired girl sitting across from her. Looking back to Weiss, the blonde got a good eyeful of the affluent heiress’ aching shaft, the glans swollen with arousal. If she had to wager a guess, she’d bet that she was to be taken by the young Schnee next; a guess quickly confirmed when their eyes met, and a grin spread across her lips.

“When do you think you can go again, Yang~?” Weiss hummed, scooting a bit closer, her cock now faintly leaning over Yang’s golden locks and purple eyes. Looking up at it, the bruiser couldn’t help but give the underside a little peck, an amused noise escaping her lips as she considered Weiss’ question. After a few moments, she sat back up, brushing her forehead along Weiss’ cock on the way up, stretching her arms out as she tried to summon back the energy that had drained from her since they’d started.

“Well,” she sighed, still looking at Ruby as she sat up, “I dunno, Weiss; Ruby took a lot of me. Can we take a little bre-” Her words were cute short when pale arms wrapped around her toned abdomen, pulling her back into the lap of their own. Immediately, Yang could feel Weiss’ throbbing prick against her, squished between her round ass and Weiss’ slim stomach, slowly grinding between the two in a manner that won a quiet purr from the heiress and an excited shiver from the thrill-seeker practically sitting on it.

Slowly, Weiss’ hands ran delicately along Yang’s abs, the snow queen pressing her lips faintly to Yang’s shoulder before her hands found their way to her plump breasts, cupping them both as a shudder escaped the pale-haired girl behind her. Both of their cheeks were glowing red, eyes of purple and blue shimmering with a similar aura of excitement and need as Weiss’ legs shifted faintly beneath Yang, pushing her up higher, her cock sliding down the valley between the blonde’s asscheeks, stopping when the tip brushed against something so much hotter than the flesh surrounding it.

Yang let out a little gasp of surprise, looking back into Weiss’ eyes as she felt her thick cock pressing against her asshole; the toy had been prep, and she’d only realized it just before the heiress was to claim her. Before a word of hesitant protest could escape her, her asshole spread to accept its newest invader, Yang tensing up as her word or protest became a sharp groan of excitement. It was the same sensation of tightness caused by the toys they’d used on her, married with the intoxicating heat of a real cock, Weiss’ shaft pulsating like a heartbeat against the twitching walls of Yang’s own rectum.

For a moment, Yang couldn’t tell who was enjoying it more; Weiss, or herself. The blonde’s toes were curling up as the paler girl’s shaft sunk in, the answer becoming abundantly clear to them both when Weiss let Yang drop, sinking down her shaft until she could feel the white-haired girls hot balls against her ass. Again, a howl of pleasure filled the room, Yang’s eyes rolling up as she felt the lewd sensation only grow in intensity, her rectum quivering around her rigid length; Weiss seemed to get some sort of satisfaction from this beyond the immediate pleasure, as if she’d been affirmed of some suspicion.

“I knew you’d be a slut for a _real_ cock in your ass.” She hummed teasingly, grinding her hips up against Yang’s soft rear. “Now, _ride it._ I’m not going to satisfy your anal fetish myself; you’re going to have to work for it.”

“I don’t have a- _nnghahh~!_ ” Yang’s words disintegrated into heavy whimpering as Weiss wrapped her arms around her waist, aggressively grinding her cock around inside of her hot, squishy canal. The blonde started squirming, panting desperately in bliss, her spasms only subsiding when Weiss slowed her grinding down to a gentle circular motion against her rump, releasing her waist in favor of her breasts once more. “Okay, maybe I..” Yang admitted with a shallow breath, blushing as she started to lift her ass up, giving Weiss a delightful view as her asshole clung to her shaft, not wanting to let go. “This doesn’t prove anything.” The blonde pouted, face red.

“Sure it doesn’t- Oh!” Weiss found herself caught off her guard when Yang slapped her ass back down, shaft sinking back to the hilt inside of her depraved hole. With a grunt, the pale-haired woman’s hands squeezed Yang’s breast firmly, her balls pulsing against the smooth skin of Yang’s bottom. Weiss would be lying if she said there wasn’t some thrill in fucking Yang’s ass; for a woman of class such as herself, being found having sex with a woman in such a manner would be a disgrace to her family name. Something about that made her heart race as Yang’s tight asshole glided along her cock, the sensation almost like her rear was trying to suck her in. Still, she’d never admit it to the blonde bouncing slowly on her lap. “C-careful with that thing; you’re not exactly light, you know!”

“I could hop off right now if I’m so heavy.” Yang stuck her tongue out, looking back at Weiss as she kept rolling her hips, shuddering perversely as she felt Weiss’ warm length grinding against her insides. Uncertain where to put her hands, Yang rested them on her own thighs for the time being, helping her flex her core each time she lift up along the young Schnee’s schlong. Weiss’ hands, meanwhile, were very sure of their plan, squeezing Yang’s breasts firmly before they began to knead the blonde’s bust in slow circles.

While the slow kneading of her breasts didn’t send a surge of pleasure up her spine like the cock buried in her ass, it was certainly a pleasant sensation for Yang, one that calmed her racing heart and allowed her to focus on riding Weiss, her ass clapping faintly against Weiss’ lap each time she came down. It wasn’t so hard as it was the first time, but it was still enough to make her toes curl and her mouth water; she probably shouldn’t be so turned on by this, but it felt amazing to be used in such a manner. Maybe Weiss was right; she could have a little anal fetish. A small one. That she’d never tell anyone about.

As time went on, the pace with which Weiss’ hands groped and massaged Yang’s bust grew more eager, nails dragging delicately along the soft flesh, flicking over her nipple before she’d grab a handful of her breasts all over again, repeating the cycle. The sensation made Yang hiss, her cheeks flushing bright red as a moan fought its way from her lips, hips shivering in their place atop Weiss’ long prick. When Weiss’ hands squeezed more firmly than usual, a surprised squeal escaped Yang, bringing her back hard onto the pale-haired girl’s lap with another lewd slapping sound. The two of them both shared a pronounced moan, their bodies trembling together before Yang started moving again, faster than before.

They were both like desperate animals, fucking like they had no other choice in the matter; there was nothing else Weiss would rather be doing right now, a sentiment Yang was willing to agree with for once. Throwing her head back, smothering Weiss in golden locks, Yang bounced rapidly on the cock buried inside of her, tits jiggling into the pale hands that held them and her asshole flexing around the shaft inside of it, her innards pulsating with heat only matched by Weiss’ cock itself.

It was like fire burned inside of her, twitching and pulsating against her inner walls, and every moment of it only added to the unyielding waterfall of juices dribbling down Yang’s thigh from her aching womanhood; she was honestly curious how much abuse it could take before it would go numb from the sensory overload, but with her natural fortitude in mind, it seemed unlikely. Hell, she could probably use her semblance for a huge burst of energy, but that was almost guaranteed to knock her out afterwards, breaking Weiss’ hips in the process.

With every cycle of her hips, Yang could feel Weiss’ prick filling her up in a way that made the base of her spine light up with joy, her breathing growing heavy as a needy pant escaped her on every other bounce; she felt like a slut, and she kinda loved it. Looking back at Weiss, she inadvertently slapped her across the face with her generous hair, a giggle leaving her amidst the whimpering as she watched cold blue eyes glare at her in annoyance. “H-How is it on your end?” She bit her lip, wiggling her hips so that her full ass would jiggle for her partner; an enticing sight, to say the least.

“Aside from the _hair_ ,” Weiss frowned, “it feels..” She let her head lean back, groaning hotly, her hand leaving one of Yang’s tits to gave her ass a sharp smack. “Nngh, god, faster! It’s like it’s contouring to my cock~!”

Yang let out a startled squeak when her round ass was slapped, but she was eager to keep bouncing if it meant more of this intoxicating feeling, leaning forward and putting her hands on the bed in front of her as she slammed her hips down repeatedly, each time feeling another surge of pleasure run up her spine. Weiss’ hands seemed to grow more excited by the second, feverishly groping her tits and playing with her nipples as the white-haired girl behind her started moving her hips to meet Yang’s, grunting each time they connected; it would be cute if it weren’t so she wouldn’t go a second without feeling Yang’s slick asshole wrapped around her base. “You feel bigger when you’re in there..” Yang purred, shuddering as her tongue finally slipped out of her mouth, the blonde panting like a dog.

With a huff, Weiss pulled Yang to have her back against the other girl’s more modest bust, giving one of her breasts a slap before she returned to her kneading. “I’m plenty big already.”  
“So~? It’s even better this way..” Yang pressed back, wanting to see if she could push Weiss in any deeper – unaware that their little display was soon to be a party of three. “H-hey, Weiss? Wanna use one of those hands to get my p-”

Before she could finish, she felt something press up against her clit. Looking away from Weiss, Yang directed her attention toward her sudden guest, only to see the amber eyes of Blake staring back at her. For a moment, and _only_ for a moment, Yang paused, her moans ceasing just long enough for a sound of curiosity to leave her lips. Looking down, she saw the culprit pressing down on her clit; the head of a vibrator, and Blake’s hand was on the metaphorical (somewhat literal) trigger. Once that moment was over, Blake turned the switch all the way to High.

Almost immediately, Yang’s eyes went white with a sudden surge of pleasure, her legs tensing up and her body leaning back into an arch; no moan escaped her, only a breathless sound that dragged for as long as Blake held the toy against her sensitive nub. After she felt she’d been assaulting the poor girl’s pussy long enough, Blake pulled back, letting Yang’s head fall forward again, a heavy sigh escaping her. “..Hhooh gosh..” The blonde managed to mumble, shivering as she looked up at the faunus sitting in front of her. “You couldn’t have eased me into it, huh..?”

Blake just shook her head, seemingly very pleased with herself. With a huff of her own, Yang looked back at Weiss, barely managing to hold in a scoff at the sight of the heiress. When the bullet vibe had hit her clit, Yang’s entire body had tensed up, including the numerous muscles that formed her soft, yet taut behind. From the looks of it, Weiss’ cock had just been witness and subject to how firmly those muscles could squeeze, and it had left the poor girl...winded. Weiss was laying back against the bed, her eyes wide as she stared up at the ceiling, cock continuing to throb as if nothing had happened. “Gonna survive, Weiss?” Yang panted, reaching back for the other girl’s hand.

With a few quiet pants of her own, Weiss took the hand offered to her, sitting up and gently wrapping her arms around Yang, placing her head on her shoulder. “Just keep bouncing and we’ll never speak of that again.”

“S-Sounds like a plan.” Yang grinned, ass continuing to twitch alongside the insistent throbbing of Weiss’ shaft. Falling back into their quick rhythm, Yang’s needy moans again began to fill the room, ceasing only when Blake again leaned in, pressing the buzzing head of the vibrator to her clit; however, this time it was not turned up so high, the sensation making her only tense up a little before she became used to it. Noticing that Yang had adjusted to that setting, Blake smiled wide, turning the vibrator’s speed up, eliciting a delighted squeal from the blonde. “H-hey, easy with that thing..!”

“What’s _fun_ about easy?” Blake smirked playfully, capturing Yang’s lips for a moment before pressing the vibrator down more firmly against her clit, rubbing it in circles against that sensitive button of flesh, teasing the rest of her hood while she was at it. Every vibration coursed through her vulva, adding to the already-present quivering inside of her womanhood, drops of her arousal being flicked about by the toy pulsing so rapidly against her cunt. “I thought you’d be tough enough for a little toy, Yang.”

“I _am!_ ” Yang bit her lip, holding back a whimper as she felt Weiss’ hands growing eager again, grabbing at her breasts and squeezing them firmly as her cock quivered and pulsed inside of her, a telltale sign that the girl she was sitting on was nearing her climax. Not wanting to deprive either Weiss or herself of a great orgasm, Yang’s hips began working feverishly, sucking her cock up into her warm innards again and again, the heiress’ fingers sinking more into the soft flesh of her tits with each bounce.

For the next few minutes, Yang could feel Weiss bucking up to meet her motions, and fast; Blake, too, seemingly pressed more firmly on her clit periodically with Weiss’ thrusts. In a way, it almost felt like the two of them were either working together to make Yang climax or competing to see whom could make her cum first. Either way, the blonde loved it, her tongue hanging out as she leaned back, panting like a whore, pussy drooling excitedly onto the toy against it. “Fuck me..” She whined to nobody in particular, tits bouncing quickly in Weiss’ hungry hands. It didn’t matter who fucked her; it likely never would ever again. She just adored feeling like this; quivering around somebody’s cock.

Finally, Weiss couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing Yang’s hips and forcefully pressing against her, almost hugging her tight as she shoved her cock nearly as far as it could go; Yang felt the head of Weiss’ cock press deeper than it ever had before, though it only lasted for a moment before Weiss squealed and bit down gently on Yang’s neck, shaft erupting inside of her and shooting off ropes and strings of her messy, warm cum. With a mischievous grin on her face as she watched the white-haired girl orgasm, Blake turned the toy the its highest setting against Yang’s clit.

Yang’s eyes were already slowly falling shut from the sensation of sticky warmth flowing into her insides, but the sudden increase of tempo from the toy made them shoot back open, her hands clenching into fists as she began to convulse between Blake and Weiss. A desperate scream began to escape her lips amidst broken gasps, though the faunus in front of her quickly put a hand over her mouth to muffle it.

With her cries muted, she could do nothing more but tremble as the searing white from before enveloped her vision, her body so shaken by the intense sensation that it was overloading her senses. Her entire body tensed up again, capturing Weiss’ cock and seed inside of her tightened hole, making Weiss whimper against her as Yang’s pussy began to gush its warm fluids all over Blake’s toy.

After a few moments, the blonde’s fists started slamming hard against the bed, as if Yang were trying to tell Blake to stop; a wordless plea for mercy. Pulling the toy away, Blake watched in amusement as Yang slumped forward, panting hard. Weiss was similarly tense against her, the tight muscles around her cock keeping her from moving much at the hip. It felt like forever before the blonde could open her eyes and actually see more than a blurry mass of color, her breathing slowly growing more even as her muscles relaxed, releasing Weiss in time; the paler girl pulled out and fell back against the bed with a sigh of relief, panting quietly herself as she watched Yang lay on her side.

Yang wanted to just curl up and fall asleep after that, but she knew they wouldn’t let her; besides, she only had five more to go. “...Just five more..” She mumbled quietly, looking at Blake. At first, she was just looking at the faunus’ eyes, though it wasn’t long before her gaze drifted down, stopping when it caught sight of her long cock, throbbing against the air like it was desperate to be next in line. Rolling her eyes, Yang rolled onto her back, beckoning her over with a finger. “I wanna be the one that doesn’t have to do the work, okay?”

Blake couldn’t help but giggled as she laid her eyes upon Yang’s drooling pussy, crawling forward after taking a moment to admire it. As she moved, her shaft bobbed between her legs, and though she didn’t notice she did it, Yang licked her lips in anticipation, her pussy feeling just a little bit hotter as she began to image how it would feel inside of her. “I’ll do you better,” Blake mused, crawling over her until she was between Yang’s legs, cock laying against her mound, “I’ll focus on you cumming over myself.”

Yang bit her lip as she felt the faunus’ prick resting against her, the heat emanating from it more intense than that of the three humans in the room. Just feeling it against her labia felt nice, though Yang held back the urge to grind against it; she was feeling too tired to do that. “What a charmer..” She smirked, patting Blake’s cheek. “Nice kitties finish last, then?”

“I thought you would know I’m not a nice kitty.” Blake grinned, her hips beginning to lift; almost instinctively, Yang’s legs opened up more, awaiting penetration as she stared into the lust-filled pools of amber in front of her face. However, when Blake’s cock finally did start to slide into her, it was obvious that it wasn’t the sensation of Blake inside of her that was supposed to be getting her off. With each inch of the faunus’ cock that slipped in, her hot shaft would drag against her clit, the sensation sending shivers down Yang’s spine. Her hands gingerly grasped at the sheets, a pleased hiss escaping through her teeth; Blake, watching Yang’s face with interest, gave her a little kiss, ears flicking against the air.

When Blake’s shaft had slipped in all the way, the base continuing to grind up against Yang’s sensitive button, the faunus did little more but roll her hips back, bringing every last inch of her cock back against Yang’s clit. The blonde beneath her whimpered and squirmed at the sensation of hot flesh dragging along her most sensitive spot, though it was obvious that she was having a blast; in hindsight, her clit had taken an insane amount of abuse since they’d started this session, and when she felt the pleasure would eventually turn to discomfort, she continued to write blissfully. Blake seemed pleased that Yang was enjoying herself so much, pushing back into her as she gently nuzzled into the blonde’s neck, humming as she placed a small assortment of kisses on the smooth, warm flesh.

This tortuously slow cycle continued to repeat itself over and over, Yang’s eyes falling shut as she gave in to the subtle, powerful pleasure that Blake was giving her; this couldn’t be providing Blake much stimulus, which only made Yang blush brighter. She really was doing this for her and not herself, the thought making her wrap her arms around Blake’s neck as she continued her little assault on Yang’s. She’d reach the point of nibbling by now, though Yang had given her no signal to stop; it all felt amazing, all filled her with such an intense feeling of warmth. She’d thought Blake would only want to claim her like an animal; this act of selfless pleasure was a resounding contradiction to that notion.

As the minutes dragged past, Yang could feel her core beginning to tighten as Blake’s cock continued to drag against her clit; like a King Taijitu coiling its twin-headed mass around her stomach, the pressure built upon itself in a manner Yang had grown very accustomed to tonight, her moans and whines growing more insistent each time Blake pulled out or pushed back in. The faunus took notice of it, hastening her motions, a more needy purr escaping her as well. Yang’s hands entertained themselves with running through Blake’s raven hair, the blonde once again failing to notice a shifting on the bed as her eyes trained themselves on the faunus inside of her.

Finally, another hand ran through Yang’s own golden hair, making her break her gaze from Blake in favor of her new visitor; not sure whom to expect, Yang gave a little smile when she saw Jaune, curious what he wanted. “Jaune?”

Jaune smiled wide, obviously having a fun time watching Blake toy with Yang like this; his long cock approved as well, twitching against the air as he watched. “I just wanted to give your mouth something to do while Blake took care of your neck; watching you two make out would...be great, but-”

“Jaune, please.” Yang giggled, adjusting herself to kiss the underside of his cock. “I’d be happy to-”

“I meant _us_ making out, actually.”

Yang still gave Jaune’s thick shaft another kiss, teasing the head with her top lip before grinning up at him. “Oh, sure!” She mused, watching Jaune with amusement in her eyes as he lowered himself, running his hand along her cheek in the fleeting moments before their lips met. Yang sighed happily into the kiss, reaching to play with his hair as well as she pressed into this embrace of their lips, pussy continuing to quiver and convulse around Blake’s shaft; the faunus was making her squirm, but the kiss from Jaune was making the heat rising in her core almost unbearable. It was hard to think all of her friends liked her like this. Whom else could feel this way about her – Nora? Ren? Neptune?

As Yang and Jaune’s kiss persisted, the blonde boy’s tongue would begin to flick against Yang’s lip, its request obvious and one that Yang would happily oblige. With a hum, her lips parted, and it wasn’t long before her own tongue felt a new guest brushing against it, content to embrace it in a manner similar to their owners’. Yang’s purple eyes narrowed as her tongue began to wrestle with Jaune’s, losing focus on everything else in the world except for the kiss she shared with Jaune, and the amazing sensation of Blake’s hot cock assaulting her clit.

Yang wasn’t sure how much longer this went on, lost between kissing Jaune and letting Blake tease her clit; it wasn’t like the time mattered, anyway. She wasn’t going anywhere. Not until they were done with her, and she’d hold out for as long as it took. Jaune’s tongue continued to hungrily wrestle with her own, pussy heating up and quivering excitedly around Blake’s length. Regardless of how long this had gone on for, Yang’s womanhood was already showing signs of giving in to the raven-haired faunus’ torture, juices drooling out around her cock like a faucet.

Despite the lack of speed that most of Yang’s suitors had used in pounding her, Blake seemed to be coming along just fine as well, cock twitching happily against the tensing walls of Yang’s cunt; maybe it was knowing that she was getting Yang off that was getting her off? Yang blushed as she felt Blake’s tongue trail along her neck; she really was a good kitty, she just wouldn’t admit it. Through the kiss with Jaune, Yang’s hand rested itself on the faunus’ head, giving her affectionate pets to encourage her. Blake paused for only a moment before continuing, a happy purr in her throat.

The pressure continued to build in her core, the sensation pulsating throughout her silky walls, her pussy beginning to grow some tight that she felt she may clamp down on Blake’s cock without warning. Yang could do little more than surrender to it, each heartbeat sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She was reaching her limit; that much was obvious, and it wouldn’t take much more between Blake _or_ Jaune to get her there.

Finally, when she was the least prepared for it, Blake tensed up against her, her cock twitching rapidly itself before bursting with cum. The sensation of heat flooding into the blonde’s pussy was so sudden and amazing that Yang’s only response was to tense up herself, screaming blissfully into Jaune’s mouth as her walls began to convulse, juices squirting out amidst the tight ropes of cum splashing against her pink. It was a quick, messy, wonderful, sixteenth orgasm; Blake would likely be feeling proud of herself for breaking Yang down with such little effort, and Yang’s clit would likely thank her for all of the love provided it could talk.

For what felt like only a minute or so to Yang – again, time was irrelevant at this point – the three remained close like this, Yang idly making out with Jaune as she reveled in the glow of her latest orgasm, wondering if it were possible for her to be filled with so much cum that she’d actually feel her stomach swell; that sort of thing only happened in lewd stories, right? When Blake pulled out, it wasn’t without a little more rubbing to her clit, a purr escaping the blonde as she loosely reached for the faunus, wanting to pull her back in for more cuddles; Blake was warm, and she wanted warm right now.

Instead of w _arm_ , however, Yang soon got W _eiss_ ; not long after her kiss with Jaune ended, the pale-haired heiress scooted over, her cock once again twitching about for attention; it really was such a needy thing. Looking at it, Yang bit her lip, heart already back to its hummingbird pace. “Again?” She looked up at Weiss.

“Again.” Weiss’ lips pulled into a wide smile; not quite a grin, but she was obviously determined.

Finding the snow queen’s smile of confidence a little amusing, Yang gave a little nod, eyeing her cock openly. “Um, in my, uh..?”

“Oh yes.” And then her smile became a grin. “Don’t worry, I’ll do the work this time,” She leaned down to kiss Yang softly, ice-blue eyes looking into Yang’s, “so long as you don’t mind being fucked like a dog in front of everybody.” Her tone was enough to make Yang shudder; snide, but sensual. Weiss had a strange way of making a bratty voice sound...alluring. Licking her lips without a word to say in rebuttal, Yang gave a nod of obedience. It likely wouldn’t be the most humiliating thing to happen to her tonight, so why not?

Weiss seemed to be in just good enough of a mood to let Yang rest a little more before they got started; Yang largely utilized the opportunity to catch her breath and ogle all the fine cocks in the room. She wasn’t sure if it was from exhaustion or the decline of her morality, but everybody’s prick was beginning to look...delicious. Licking her lips idly, she found her eyes drifting back to Weiss, her heart fluttering excitedly in recognition that this throbbing, pale cock was her next suitor tonight.

It was around this same time that Weiss had managed to grow impatient, the white-haired girl taking it upon herself to start getting Yang into position; of course, it also gave her ample opportunity to feel Yang’s body, the larger motivation at play as she flipped Yang over, coaxing her to rise up onto her knees. Yang was already familiar with the position, of course, so it wasn’t with much effort that the blonde was soon presenting herself for Weiss, both her dripping pussy and winking asshole exposed. With the sight before her, Weiss couldn’t help but lick her own lips, cock twitching against the air as it seemingly debated which hole it would ravage this time.

Deep down, of course, Yang could already feel the shape of Weiss’ cock inside of her ass again.

After a moment, smooth, skilled hands rested on Yang’s hips, her purple eyes fluttering in arousal as she looked back at Weiss, biting her lip; the young heiress looked similarly turned on, her cheeks flushed red as she ran her cock’s warm head in gentle circles against her lewder hole. This time, however, it didn’t feel like teasing; more like an affectionate gesture, albeit before an act that was anything but. Yang’s cheeks grew hotter in response, her legs beginning to quiver impatiently, pressing her hips faintly back against Weiss’ cock to coax her inside. She wanted to do more than imagine the feeling of Weiss’ cock; it was right there, begging to be claimed.

With her own quiet noise of impatience, Weiss pulled Yang’s hips back toward her groin, forcing her thick cock into her with a grunt. A stunted gasp left Yang’s lips, her eyes shutting as she felt herself almost collapse against the bed, asshole already at work quivering around the pale-haired girl’s length. Thankfully, she was a stronger woman than that, and so she continued to remain in place, grabbing faintly at the sheets as she felt her insides spreading to hug around Weiss.

Given that she was no virgin back there at this point, Weiss seemed to not care much for going slow; instead, her hips got to work within the first few minutes, pumping her length into Yang’s slick rectum with a cute little slap to accentuate each thrust. “Mmh,” Weiss arched her back, fingers digging faintly into Yang’s skin, “you know, I think your asshole feels better than your pussy..”

“You have felt her pussy, right?” Blake mused, sitting not too far away from them both. “It’d be pretty hard to find a girl who feels better than Yang.”

“Of course I have!” Weiss glanced at the faunus, maintaining eye contact with her as her hips steadily slapped against Yang’s round ass. “It’s great, but...nnf, oh god..” The slapping grew more frequent, both from her hips and balls colliding with the blonde’s ass and thighs, respectively. Blake watched the other woman, awaiting her next words, but it seemed that Weiss had already spoken her mind, and was now focused on fucking Yang’s out, breasts jiggling faintly as she drilled in.

“I guess I might have to try it later tonight,” Blake purred, watching with interest as Weiss’ hips hammered away into Yang, “if you ever stop fucking it yourself, of course.”

“Don’t bet on it, Belladonna.” Weiss’ tone seemed quite determined, her impatient thrusting a telltale sign of her sheer excitement; Yang took it as a compliment, glad that her ass felt so nice that it warranted the needy bucking of an otherwise reserved woman’s hip. The blonde bit her lip when she felt a loud groan rising in her, though it escaped all too hurriedly when Weiss slammed in with added gusto, her own delighted cheer escaping her lips. Yang couldn’t help herself, giggling as Weiss threw her head back in joy. She hadn’t seen Weiss this excited in a while; it made her proud that her body was capable of something like this.

That said, it felt absolutely amazing on Yang’s end as well, her hot innards continuing to squish and twitch around Weiss’ pale cock, asshole clinging faintly to her shaft as she slammed it in, using the squish of Yang’s ass like shock-absorbent cushioning built to take her rough thrusts. Her warm cock would then stuff in as deep as it could manage, twitching excitedly, before pulling back, glans dragging against her squishy walls, the sensation like a strange but enthralling massage. It was moments like this that Yang wished she had a prostate, which was a thought she’d never expected to have before tonight.

As the moments dragged on, Yang found herself impressed with how well she could keep her position, remaining upright despite the trembling sensation in her core and the constant hammering against her backside; Yang wouldn’t let some rough doggy-style knock her over, especially if that meant making Weiss’ _slow down;_ she wasn’t sure if she could handle that right now. The way Yang saw it, the only way that Weiss’ cock would be able to escape her asshole is if it gives her a big load of cum in tribute; Weiss would likely agree to these terms, were she not too busy violating said soft ass. Yang just took her insistent thrusting as a yes.

At this point, Yang also had to assume that her perception decreased immensely during sex; one moment, just one person is fucking her, then suddenly a friend joins in. Honestly, Yang was just curious whom it would be this time, lighting up when she once again saw the familiar amber eyes of her faunus friend, Blake crawling in front of her, watching intently as her blonde beauty was railed by ‘royalty.’ For a moment, watching was all she seemed to be doing, though Yang hardly minded; if she hadn’t when Blake was watching from the sidelines, why should she complain when she moved to a better seat?

However, it was around this time that Yang had begun to dismiss her seating that Blake made her move, calmly turning onto her back, looking up at Yang with mischievous eyes before scooting herself under her, cock bobbing against the air tauntingly out of Yang’s reach. When she began to lean down to kiss it, Weiss took notice, the blonde hissing sharply when she felt a hand grasp at her blonde curls, pulling on them to make her follow along, pulling her head back and exposing her breasts to any watching from the front. “Nngh, Weiss, easy~!”

A pleased chuckle escaped Weiss, though the hand refused to let go of Yang’s hair. With every thrust into her, Yang’s hips were pushed forward, the sensation of Weiss holding her hair like it was getting lightly tugged on every time she rammed her hips in; somehow, this was the part that Yang found more humiliating, desperate whimpers escaping her as she felt her tits bouncing about with no direction as to where they should go. Blake and Weiss were both amused, but the blonde was starting to get impatient, asshole quivering around Weiss’ long cock.

Seeing that Yang was starting to lose her cool, Blake made another move, hoping to calm the blonde and convince her to submit to her and Weiss’ devices. Leaning up from her place beneath Yang, a gentle purr escaped Blake’s lips before they pressed to the blonde’s slit, her ears twitching faintly in annoyance as a pair of smooth balls came gently knocking against her head, tempted to tell Weiss off for fucking Yang’s poor ass so forcefully; really, it was more because it was annoying to have her balls hitting her head as she tried to please Yang herself.

With Blake now supplying Yang’s aching cunt with kisses, the blonde felt herself caught between two people who were similarly eager to please, a hot tongue dragging along her vulva as a long cock sunk into her quivering asshole. It was intense, chaotic, and amazing in a way that Yang hadn’t expected it to, though she found it difficult to press her hips toward either suitor in encouragement with how feverishly Weiss was pounding in. Blake didn’t seem to mind, simply adjusting her position to help her better lap at Yang’s drooling womanhood, the mixture of cum a strangely delectable treat for the faunus to lick up; she had no intention of cleaning Yang out, but she knew that she’d be eating leftovers when she chose to eat her out this far in.

It wasn’t long before Yang felt herself back in that void of intangible time, her best way of gauging its passage being the repetitive, amazing rhythm of Weiss’ shaft and Blake’s tongue. Despite their best attempts to seemingly compete for Yang’s orgasm, the two had managed to form a strange sort of synergy, a tongue dragging along her vulva as a cock slid backwards through her tight asshole; it’d be beautiful if Yang had any sense in her head to take notice of it, but her mind her slipped into a blank state around the same time Blake began to occasionally suck on her poor, aching clit. The little nub had gone through so much already, and from the energy displayed by both of the girls toying with Yang, it hadn’t seen the end of things by a long shot.

Each time the faunus wrapped her lips affectionately around Yang’s throbbing button, two fingers would sink themselves to their base inside of her, pumping around rapidly and out of sync with Weiss’ cock; the anarchic motions actually managed to throw Yang’s body for a loop each time they started, the blonde unable to tell if the pumping fingers’ chaotic hunger made the rhythm of Weiss’ cock feel more intense, or if the rhythmic pumping of the Schnee slamming into her ass made the disorganized motions of the fingers that much sweeter. In any case, Yang’s pussy was beginning to quake, both of her partners able to see that the blonde would not last much longer.

As if sensing her oncoming as well, another guest joined Blake and Weiss in their treatment of the quivering, sweaty blonde writhing between then. With a hushed sound of contemplation, Ruby sat on the bed, silver eyes locking with Yang’s as she bounced against Weiss’ groin, her face red and her hair messier than Ruby had ever seen it. Taking in the sight before her with acute attention for detail, the younger girl waited patiently until her sister had finished released a rather lengthy squeal of pleasure before leaning in, capturing her lips in a hard kiss as her dexterous hands found their way into her hair, minding Weiss’ hand as she allowed her to continue yanking it back. Yang groaned desperately into her little sister’s mouth, her eyes closing as she allowed her mind to once again go blank, surrendering herself to her lust. Their kiss was heated and lengthy, their tongues clashing between their lips, the embrace only ending when Ruby pulled back to look at her sister’s chest, her tits bouncing rapidly with the motions of Weiss’ hips.

With everything she could want laid out in front of her, a grin spread across Ruby’s lips. “Don’t mind me, girls,” She giggled, her hands reaching out to cup and run along Yang’s tits despite their rapid bouncing, holding them in place and letting their soft flesh pool in her palms, “I’m just giving Yang a little incentive..” With that, she began to knead Yang’s jiggling breasts, leaning in to give her sister another rough, passionate kiss. Yang’s eyes rolled up as she once again felt her tongue fall under attack by her sister’s, her pussy drooling like it was starved to attention; Blake’s tongue would say otherwise, lapping up her flowing juices with a happy purr from the raven-haired faunus.

Yang was officially receiving attention to every hole in her body, not to mention her tits; she’d never expected to get this much attention from any one person, let along a large number of her friends. As Weiss kept hammering in, Yang could feel her cock started to twitch excitedly inside of her rectum; at this point, recognizing it as Weiss’ oncoming climax was redundant – orgasm was all that mattered tonight, so it was to be expected when she or her friends came. It also didn’t help that Yang could hardly feel her legs, let alone her ass, so the twitching was mostly lost between the intense warmth and euphoria flowing through her bouncing cheeks and quivering insides.

Her own orgasm was the real goal in mind, and all three of these wonderful friends were doing their best to milk it out of her, fucking and licking and groping her lust-drunk body in a frenzy of moaning and flesh. Desperate to reach that final burst of pleasure, Yang allowed herself to be ravaged like a toy, her asshole squeezing on the cock rolling into her without mercy, her pussy rewarding Blake’s tongue with more and more of her juices; so far, Ruby’s kisses and groping was the only stimulus to go without reward, but her younger sister did not seem distraught by this at all. Instead, as their tongues continued to clash between their lips, Ruby began to grope her sister’s breasts in a very specific way, squeezing as her hands slipped down her tit toward the nipple; it took Yang a moment before she recognized the gesture, shuddering as Ruby’s hands squeezed a small trickle of warm milk from her bouncing teats.

She still had no idea how it was that her older sister’s generous bust produced milk; of course, for fear of looking a gift horse in the mouth, Ruby had no intention of questioning the phenomenon aloud. If there was no reason to be skeptical, Yang’s lactation was something the dark-haired girl was entirely willing to accept, continuing to milk her breasts as they kissed. Yang, feeling similarly about the fact that her top-heavy figure was due to milk stored in her tits, simply enjoyed the feeling of milk squirting from her nipples, kissing Ruby back with a desperate groan, the sensation just another factor compounding on her inevitable orgasm.

Finally, Yang’s silent pleas for climax were to be answered, her eyes shutting tight as she felt her asshole clench around Weiss, milking the pale-haired girl’s cock until she felt hot cum splashing against her innards, the sensation all Yang needed to achieve her bliss, her pussy quivering against Blake’s tongue before she threw her head further back into the tugging motion of Weiss gripping her hair, her pussy squirting more of her warm fluid onto Blake’s face; the faunus squealed in delight at the shower of ladycum, licking up what she could before relaxing, watching Yang’s body writhe in orgasm. Ruby kept on milking her, leaning in to drink some of her milk with an excited hum, only pulling away when Weiss finally released Yang’s hair, allowing the blonde to collapse onto her side in a sweaty, blushing, half-conscious mass.

Her recuperation period seemed to have regained a bit of its bite, the blonde’s panting and quiet whining ceasing after only a short period of rest; Yang could only be exhausted for so long before her fighting spirit would force her back into action, this much Ruby could testify. Such was the curse of the Xiao Long family; arguably, Yang was the most Xiao Long of all in that regard.

Sitting up, she sighed and threw her golden hair back with a subdued yawn, looking between Ruby, Jaune, and Blake; really, it seemed like she’d been picking favorites these last few rounds, but she also seemed content on following that trend further. What was she worried about, them getting jealous? Everybody was getting a turn in the end; Yang just had people she wanted to play with first. Looking to Blake, she could tell the faunus was ready for more, eyeing the stiff erection she’d earned beneath Yang, lapping at her exposed cunt. Before she could even say something, she cut her off with a finger on her lip, leaning in with a playful glint in her amber eyes.

“Think you could be in charge again?” She purred in curiosity, raising a brow.

“I guess I could do it again; for you, Blake..” Yang adjusted faintly on the bed, trying to appear enticing to the faunus as she stretched out, exposing her body to her; of course, Blake was incredibly familiar with her body by now, so it was a moot point, one she made clear with a giggle as she adjusted herself, laying back against the bed and offering Yang the perfect means of straddling her, her pretty cock twitching excitedly against the air, eager to once again meet its good friend, Yang’s pussy.

The blonde shot the faunus an amused look at this new position – a touch more submissive than she’d known with Blake – before she did straddle her hips, her warm mound pressed against Blake’s shaft as she squished it down against the faunus’ stomach, faintly grinding her hot lips against her twitching cock. Blake seemed to approve, a tiny mewl escaping her, though it was as brief as it was enjoyable; within moments, Yang had allowed her hips to lift up again, Blake’s cockhead pressing to her slit before she dropped down, slapping her ass down onto Blake’s lap with a grunt.

Amusingly to both of them, the sudden shift from Yang being empty to suddenly full still won a sharp, delighted groan from the blonde; at this point, a cock inside of her should feel like second nature, but she still reveled in every moment of penetration. Probably a latent cockslut tendency Yang was developing. Once she’d reached the base, Yang took only a moment to enjoy the feeling Blake inside of her before she started to gyrate her hips, lifting up before dropping back down, panting lustfully as she worked herself into the rhythm of riding Blake. Between her big tits and long blonde hair, cowgirl suited her; all she needed was a hat.

Blake mewled happily as her cock again and again slipped in and out of Yang’s heated walls, the blonde’s arousal and dumped cum pouring out slowly from her lips and giving Blake another fresh coat. Not seeing much to do on her end, Blake amused herself by watching Yang’s breasts bounce, licking her lips and reaching up to cup them as Ruby had earlier; she didn’t want to milk her, as much as it would suit her catlike demeanor, but instead she just kneaded them, squeezing them as they bounced into her palms, her thumb dancing over her nipple periodically. Yang shivered happily at the feeling of her tits getting more attention; for as big as they were, they’d been underutilized tonight.

With each passing minute, Yang’s hips began to roll and bounce faster, her softness jiggling for all of her friends to admire, ass wiggling like an invitation to be slapped. After she’d been teasing them with her body for long enough, Yang felt a soft hand running along her rump, squeezing at one of her round cheeks before gliding up her back. She could tell who it was quickly; Ruby’s hands were always so attentive with how they handled Yang. Looking back at her sister, a grin spread across Yang’s lips, purple eyes glancing down toward the twitching cock between her sister’s legs; that beautiful, fat little cock.

“Hey, sis..” Ruby purred, her hands running along Yang’s arms. Without warning, they grasped her wrists and pulled them back, Yang gasping as the sudden tug made her push back harder on Blake’s cock, grinding it into the squishy pink of her cunt. Ruby’s own cock slipped between Yang’s soft cheeks, grinding slowly against her sister’s ass as she held her arms back, forcing her to take all of the pleasure running through her core from Blake’s long, twitching cock. “How about I call dibs on your butt before anybody else~?”

“Hey, I didn’t know we could call dibs!” Jaune piped up, crossing his arms with a huff as he watched the two girls enjoying a generous helping of, well, Yang. Weiss seemed to be watching intently, but she was similarly resigned to spectating, still spent from her last round; of course, sheer adrenaline and futanari libido kept the Schnee from simply passing out in the first place. Jaune, having not gotten any major action for the last few cycles, was itching to get involved again. Kissing Yang as while Blake fucked her earlier had been fun, but he wanted to help the blonde quake in bliss. As if a lightbulb had begun to shine above his head, Jaune reached for something; the toy Blake had pressed on Yang’s clit earlier.

Yang, being caught between a horny faunus and her equally horny sister, hadn’t much room to resist the blonde boy closing in. Continuing to bounce on Blake’s shaft with a series of groans and needy whines escaping her lips, she could do little more than watch as Jaune settled beside her, turning on the toy and teasingly running it along her thigh, the buzzing head of the vibrator sending just enough vibrations through her to tease her core. Of course, they both knew this was just a warm-up; Jaune wouldn’t be so cruel as Blake and put it on her clit outright.

Eventually, of course, Jaune did find the optimal position, holding the vibrator between Blake and Yang’s groins; every time Yang would lower herself to take Blake in to her base, her mound would press on the buzzing toy, a sharp gasp won from her lips every time. Yang’s eyes shut tight as she kept riding Blake’s cock, wiggling her hips on it and against Ruby’s own attention-craving cock as Jaune pressed the toy to her sensitive nub’s hood, lighting her hips up with burning pleasure; this was proving far more intense than Yang had anticipated, but she loved it, throwing her head back into her wild bouncing as she rode Blake’s cock like a true cowgirl, her core tightening by the second.

Yang’s motions grew more erratic with each minute she submitted her pussy, tits, and clit to this perverse cycle of torment; she loved every bit of it, no matter how much it made her want to collapse from the ache. Blake’s kneading grew rougher, her skilled fingers pressing into the sensitive flesh of her tits, Yang’s back curving back as she tried to arch, finding herself pulled further into it by Ruby’s firm grasp, bringing the shorter girl’s cock to grind teasingly between her cheeks and Blake’s eagerly twitching cock into her cunt. Jaune’s toy finally pressed itself to her clit and held it there; they were giving it their all, and their all was exactly what Yang’s body wanted. Needed. _Deserved._

With a sudden, sharp jolt of her hips, Yang’s eyes squeezed tightly shut, her face red as her mouth went agape, her chest puffing out as she tried her best to take in air; instead, all she could do was tremble and shudder, her core convulsing without warning. Her walls began to clamp down on Blake’s shaft, milking it as the faunus’ motions threatened to milk her tits, refusing to let go even when the faunus let out a cry of her own, eyes shut into slits as warm cum blasted into the mess of semen and feminine cum, only to ooze out with the oncoming, explosive torrent of Yang’s climax. As a cry finally began to fight its way past her lips, Jaune’s hand clasped over her mouth, Yang’s eyes flying back open as she looked into the lust-filled eyes of the man muffling her cries of ecstasy.

Yang wasn’t sure how to respond to the gesture; between the surging fire consuming her trembling form and the hand over her mouth, refusing to lend freedom to her screams, she felt entirely trapped. It wasn’t a sensation she was used to, and she seemed determined to fight it, gasping sharply into Jaune’s palm as her orgasm persisted, seemingly dragged out by the blonde boy’s gesture. She wanted to make the room ring with her groans, but instead she was restrained; entirely dominated by a boy who seemed content to do so, keeping her below a muffled groan as she convulsed again and again, her cheeks burning bright with reluctant submission.

Finally, Ruby and Jaune both pulled back, Jaune’s hand leaving her lips and the dark-haired girl releasing her wrists; Yang immediately fell forward, quivering and shuddering as she rested her hands on Blake’s chest, her body tense and shimmering with sweat as the slow, orgasmic grinding of her hips against Blake’s spent cock came to a stop. Her core was on fire, and she wasn’t sure if it would ever stop.

For what felt like an eternity after, Yang remained there, panting hard, struggling to catch her breath and fight the want to succumb to sleep, her hands resting on top of Blake’s smaller chest; the raven-haired girl just let her remain like this, reaching up to slowly run a hand through her golden hair. “Take all the time you need..”

With that, however, Yang seemed to snap back to reality, looking into Blake’s eyes before leaning down, kissing her with a deep purr. Surprised, Blake returned the kiss, hugging her tight before allowing her to dismount her cock, sitting up as she looked over the sweaty blonde woman. “Thanks, Blake..” She mumbled happily, stretching as she looked to her sister and the boy sitting beside her, both of them looking at her with an expression of obvious curiosity. “Okay, Ruby,” she flashed a lewd, cock-drunk smile, “you get to go next...and Jaune?”

Jaune perked up. “Yeah, Yang?”

Her smile became a grin, cheeks flushing red as a giggle rumbled in her chest. “You get to be #20..”

Jaune’s moment to gloat was cut short by Ruby scooting past him, the blonde boy huffing as he watched the shorter girl approach her sister, a grin on her face; it seemed she didn’t care that she wouldn’t be the one to finish off the festivities. So long as Yang was satisfied by the end, she would like be satisfied herself. “So, you ready, Yang?” She beamed, grinning down at her older sibling with that playful glint in her silver eyes.

Yang nodded after a moment, her body invigorated by the thought of being at the final stretch; being with Ruby always made her feel so happy, and so she figured a round with her before Jaune would give her the final burst of energy she’d need to achieve that twentieth orgasm. There was little doubt in her mind that she could do it now; if she could handle 18, why not 20? It was a matter of the mind, and there was nothing else on Yang’s mind right now except the idea of her sister’s thick, warm cock. Sitting up, she arched her back to try and stretch her muscles. “Do I need to move, Rubes?”

Ruby giggled mischievously, nodding as she continued to look over her sister, reaching out to run a hand along her stomach. “Mhm, but just for a moment; you’re gonna be on top, but I’ll do the moving.”

“Riding?” Yang raised a brow.

This time, she shook her head, moving to sit behind Yang, wrapping her arms around her. “Nope; you’ll like this, though. So, uhh,” she pecked her neck, humming, “lift your butt, please.”

Smiling wide, Yang obliged her, adjusting in a manner that allowed her to lift her rear up for Ruby, starting to move backwards toward her sister’s lap, and toward her rigid cock. Before she could settle herself down entirely, however, Ruby pulled her backwards, a sharp gasp escaping them both as Ruby’s cockhead sunk into her hole – once again, a surge of pleasure shot up Yang’s spine, the blonde shuddering as she felt Ruby sink in until Yang’s round ass squished against her hips. “Ngh..” Yang panted quietly. “I-I _do_ like this..”

“Oh, we haven’t even gotten started yet..” Ruby giggled, kissing Yang’s neck again before doing something that surprised the blonde. Leaning backwards, the dark-haired girl fell onto the bed, bringing Yang with her as both of their legs uncurled from their sitting positions; Ruby’s went out completely straight, but Yang’s positions made her bent legs go off to the side for support. Yang squeaked as she was suddenly pulled backward, grunting when the shifting and gravity brought her down hard onto Ruby’s prick, her sister’s girth radiating heat against her walls.

“Hahh, there we go!” The younger girl purred, her hands sliding up along Yang’s body until they found themselves resting on her full breasts, squeezing gently. “Now, sis, mind wrapping your arms behind my neck? It makes it easier for you to keep steady for me to pump in.”

Yang nodded shakily, blushing at the feeling of everybody’s eyes on her as she reached back, folding her arms for Ruby to rest her head back on, the blonde biting her lip as she glanced between the others; Weiss and Blake were watching like hungry animals, their cocks both twitching against their legs as they reclined on opposing sides around Jaune, whose own prick continued to ache for their twentieth round. Giving an embarrassed wink to the lone boy, Yang wasn’t even able to get out a word before Ruby’s hips pumped up into her tight hole, silencing her with a sudden, eager yelp.

As Ruby’s cock pushed deeper into her hole again, Yang felt herself shuddering as she had every time Ruby’s prick had slipped inside of her; she still had no idea what about Ruby’s cock made her squirm so much, but even now she felt inclined to melt against her sister’s throbbing shaft. Once Ruby had sunk as far into Yang as she could manage, she pulled back, Yang’s breath returning to her as she felt the cock dragging backwards past her warm, sensitive walls. The position made it all so much stranger; it was like they were in some lewd display of acrobatics, Yang’s asshole faintly visible to her spectators as Ruby pumped in again and again, her plump balls jiggling with the motion of her hips.

With Ruby now pumping steadily into her ass, Yang tried her best to make it good for them both, faintly rolling her hips against her sister’s cock in an attempt to give extra friction. However, the position seemed ill-suited for it, Yang only able to wriggle around a little before Ruby would squeeze firmly on her tits, sending a surprising rush of pleasure through her body and winning a loud groan from the blonde before she’d settle back down into her little sister’s insistent bucking.

Despite the position placing Yang on top, it was becoming abundantly clear that Ruby was the one in charge, her thrusts up into the taller girl making a clapping sound each time her groin smacked into Yang’s ass. Ruby was panting quietly as she bucked in, kissing at her sister’s neck periodically as she had her fun fucking her; oh, and how fun it was. Yang’s eyes slowly fell shut as she felt herself torn between the pleasure of Ruby’s thick cock in her lewd hole, and the feeling of her hands playfully groping her full breasts, using them to bring her even closer to Ruby in this peculiar, yet amazing position she’d found herself in. “God, Ruby..” She panted, throwing her head back in a way that left her sister’s face bombarded by her flowing, golden hair. “Harder, please; I can still feel my hips..”

“Don’t tempt me..” Ruby said despite the long hair covering her face, moving her head aside to attack her neck again, nipping at the skin as she tried to buck harder still into her, the clapping growing louder as her shaft eagerly rocked back and forth into her rectum. Yang’s perverse walls clung to the hot shaft now more rapidly pumping in, her legs quivering as she allowed herself to be used without mercy by the smaller girl, her breasts burning with pleasure in her grabby hands and her anus twitching around the rod roughly violating it.

That familiar fire was beginning to burn in her core; that molten desire, so primal that it tested the strength of her sanity every time it began to swell inside of her. She needed to touch her aching pussy, to finger it like an excited slut and drive herself to orgasm before she lost her grip on reality, lost in the swirling vortex of pleasure threatening to cloud her mind. Instead of her own fingers, however, Yang did feel a hand rest against her mound, grinding its palm gently against it.

“Mmh..?” Looking down toward her sudden guest, she was pleased to see Weiss’ blue eyes meet her own. The pale-haired girl’s lips were pursed as she teased Yang’s cunt, rubbing it back and forth before, finally, she adjusted herself to rest between Yang and Ruby’s legs, her lips hovering inches away from her slit. Two fingers slowly eased themselves into the blonde’s loosened, cum-filled hole, fidgeting against her walls in hopes of making Yang shudder before she leaned in, pressing a delicate kiss on her clit.

“You looked like you could use some help.” She mused, her tongue flicking out for just an instant against Yang’s clit, making the blonde tense up faintly atop Ruby’s bucking cock. Her fingers were beginning to pump back and forth by now, providing the blonde with some relief for the terrible hunger burning inside of her; it wasn’t a cock, but it was something to keep her body happy. For now. “You were almost drooling, you know.”

Yang blushed bright at the thought; drooling over the feeling of Ruby’s cock claiming her quivering asshole sounded...lovely. “I-I’m not afraid to show what I like..” Yang tried to muse in reply, her words stunted by gasps and shaky groans, her heart hammering in her chest at a pace similar to that which Ruby hammered into her. “Speaking of, Weiss, could you,” she bit her lip, stifling a loud moan that still fought its way past her teeth, “ _please_ go faster..?”

“Ohhh?” Weiss raised a brow, her fingers already obliging her request. “Of course, Yang, whatever you say..” Her tone made it clear that she was being snide, something Yang found peculiar; she was doing as Yang had asked, wasn’t she? Before she could question it, however, she found herself under the sudden assault of something much more pleasurable than just Weiss’ fingers; her tongue, the pale-haired girl pressing her lips firmly to Yang’s nether pair as she forcefully pumped her slick, flexible muscle into her, massaging her pink walls, her hands helping Yang remain steady to receive Ruby’s hastening thrusts.

With a tongue in her cunt and a cock in her ass, Yang was finding it very hard not to shriek to the heavens in bliss. Thankfully, one of her other friends seemed to have taken this issue into consideration, somebody else shifting onto the bed between her and Ruby’s head. Yang was unable to even look up to greet the sudden guest before she found her lips being forced apart by something long, hot, and rigid that was more than eager to glide past them, across her tongue, and into her throat. Warm flesh rested across her face; balls, aching for release. In fact, there was only one person she could imagine would be so eager to cum at this point.

Jaune.

Grunting around the cock now in her throat, Yang found herself torn between three different kinds of stimuli; the thrill of sucking on a thick, warm cock, the aching sensation of having her pussy teased and licked, and the intense feeling of a shaft pumping into her lewd, tight ass. Still, she fought through it, determined to not succumb to the pleasure swirling through her and faint; not until she’d gotten to that amazing, twentieth climax. Sucking on the shaft grinding against her tongue, Yang groaned eagerly, inviting Weiss and Ruby to play with her to their heart’s content.

As if they needed her approval.

Ruby’s pumping was growing more wild by the minute; Yang knew fully well by now what it meant, her core already growing tighter at the thought of her little sister’s hot cum bursting into her hot rectum. It was an amusing contrast to Jaune’s cock, which seemed to still be filled with vigor despite having been aching for release far longer than Ruby; Yang had to assume it was Jaune’s desire to not blow his load too soon and embarrass himself in front of all the girls that kept his cock from shooting tight ropes down her throat. _Oh well,_ she thought, _I’ll get him to cum soon anyway._

With Ruby doubling her efforts, so did Weiss, her tongue rapidly lapping at Yang’s walls, the base of her slick muscle grinding against her clit, her breathing excited and warm against the blonde’s drooling nether lips. They were going to drive her made like this, Yang’s purple eyes rolling up into her skull as she felt Weiss’ licking and Ruby’s dicking bringing her thrust by thrust toward climax, her throat contracting and sucking desperately on the cock still buried within it, hoping to milk Jaune of his cum.

Unfortunately, the only one whose orgasm she’d managed to milk with the tensing of her muscles and her eager groans was her sister, whose cock finally began to twitch excitedly within her hole before finally erupting, her thick cum shooting out to join the rest that had since been poured into her naughty hole. Yang tried to arch against the sensation of Ruby cumming inside, finding herself bound by the position she’d put herself in, her core throbbing for release as Ruby’s hot seed coated her walls. Sucking harder on Jaune’s cock, the blonde was hardly able to get him to twitch before the feeling of Weiss’ tongue lapping at her clit had become too much.

With a loud squeal around the cock in her mouth, Yang’s body trembled between Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune, her pussy convulsing around Weiss’ tongue before her juices came rushing out, squirting onto her tongue and face, her legs quivering like they were about to give in. Still, she held fast, refusing to collapse yet; what was a few more minutes of sex at this point? As her orgasm left her adrift in waves in twisted, amazing pleasure, Jaune’s cock slipped from her lips, slapping gently against her face before he sat beside the three girls, watching Ruby continue to hold her close, her cock keeping her warm semen inside of her older sister.

Eventually, however, Ruby did let Yang go, releasing her breasts and pulling her cock from her hole, despite its squeezes on her cock in protest. “How do you feel, Yang?” She asked with a little giggle, kissing the blonde’s neck before slipping out from beneath her, panting calmly as she relaxed against the bed. “You got that twentieth orgasm in you?”

It sounded like she was teasing her, rather than asking a question; as much as Yang wanted to say something snide in reply, however, she couldn’t exactly bring herself to speak just yet, her body not moving at the same pace as her brain at this point. Finally working out a low groan, Yang stretched out, watching Weiss pull away soon after, licking her lips clean of the blonde’s juices. “O-of course, Ruby.” She hummed, turning her head toward her sister, lips pulled into an expression of lust and determination. “I couldn’t just give Jaune blue balls, after all..”

“Oh, we’d take care of him if you couldn’t do it, Yang.” Weiss mused, reaching out to grasp Jaune’s shaft, pumping it a few times as an example. “Blake and I were getting very acquainted with it before you arrived, of course.”

“Even more reason to take care of him myself; Jaune needs a real lady.” Yang finally got out her snide remark, grinning at Weiss before directing her smug look at the other blonde. “Ain’t that right, Jaune..?”

“Eh, u-uh, I..” Jaune stammered in surprise, looking between Yang’s smirk and the hand on her cock; he looked a little trapped between a rock and a hard place, to say the least. If he agreed with Yang, Weiss could easily put an unpleasant amount of squeeze on his shaft. Still, he decided to grin and bear it. “Right. Err, sorry, Weiss.”

Weiss huffed a little in feigned irritation; as if she’d _really_ mind it. “None taken, Jaune.”

Jaune sighed in relief, not realizing that he’d never even agitated the ice queen whose wrath he seemed to dread; for fair reason, considering his position. Once Weiss had released his cock, he was more than eager to move into his desired position, climbing off the bed and standing tall, stretching out in a manner that seemed too grandiose and practiced to not be classic Jaune Arc. “Well, Yang, you can scoot on over whenever you’re ready.” He grinned, his long shaft twitching against the air, still shimmering with Yang’s spit.

Yang couldn’t help but let out a tired giggle at the sight of Jaune, so eager to be the one to finish all of this. Raising a hand to signal that she needed a minute, she laid her head back against the bed, getting as comfortable as her willpower would let her; as tired as her body felt, she knew her ego would keep her from sleeping if she even tried. Still, she got comfortable, looking up at the ceiling and sighing, letting the various sensations still circulating through her body settle; the feeling of warm cum inside of her, the phantom pleasure that she’d received this far still stinging in her thighs and groin. Even her tits had that glowing warmth of bliss within them.

It went without saying that Yang had never had so much sex in her life; she had to wonder if _anyone_ had. Well, obviously Ruby and the others have as well, given they’ve been the people she’s been having all this amazing, mind-warping sex with. Honestly, Looking from one friend to another, Yang’s smile grew wide; she couldn’t imagine anybody else that she’d rather do all this with than them. Especially Ruby.

Feeling that she’d let Jaune wait long enough, Yang hummed, stretching out a little herself before scooting over to the other blonde, grinning wide. “So, Jauney, what did you have in mind?”

“Nothing much, at least on your end,” Jaune smiled in reply, “just relax and put your legs up.” As he spoke, he reached down to grab gently on her legs, coaxing them up into the air. Giggling, Yang helped him raise them up, putting her pussy more readily display than her position had a moment ago. Biting his lip, the boy leaned in, grunting as his cock pressed against her labia, spreading her lips before sinking into her hot folds, a small noise escaping them both.

With Jaune’s cock now inside of Yang, the boy sighed happily, his hands sliding down her legs until they rested on her hips, his own already starting to slowly pump into the blonde’s drooling pussy, earning a low whine from her. “And, up we go..” He hummed to himself, chuckling as he lifted her hips, pulling Yang in subtly closer as her thighs went to rest against his chest, ankles resting past his head on his shoulders. The position had pulled her further along his cock, more of his shaft pumping into her as he now held her like this, the head of his cock grinding against her G-spot with each thrust. “How’s that?”

Yang’s breathing had gone from exhausted and satisfied to quick and excited, her eyes shutting themselves tight as she felt Jaune’s hot cock grinding against one of her most sensitive spots. “Ngh, it’s..!!” She couldn’t even speak, squealing when the blonde boy pulled back, bucking in sharply enough to drum his cockhead against it. “Fuck!” She threw her head back against the bed, squealing as he started to pump in faster.

“That’s what I thought.” Jaune grinned to himself, grunting as he bucked into her warmth, watching Yang’s plump tits jiggle around as he slammed his cock against her G-spot; this was how he’d win her twentieth orgasm, and he had every intention of waiting until after he’d made her tremble in climax to cum himself. “No need to talk, Yang; just my name’s enough..”

“Nnh..” Yang bit her lip, trying to hold back the near-constant groans trying to fight their way out of her mouth. Every hit to her G-spot was like her pussy was filled with electricity, hot lightning shooting through her core, her muscles instinctively tightening around whatever was causing them to ignite with so much blissful fire. Turning her head on its side, she let the first few moans finally escape, each trying to step over the other in a sudden burst of ecstasy that made Jaune’s eyes flicker with satisfaction. Still, what would come from her lips next would do so much more for him.

“J-Jaune..”

Jaune’s hands went from her hips to cup her ass, squeezing on her soft cheeks as he gave a solid thrust into her core, one that made Yang squeal and grasp at the sheets. His cock felt like it had grown harder when his name left Yang’s lips; the blonde presently on the receiving end of its rapid bucking made sure to make note of that for the future, presuming she ever had the pleasure of fucking Jaune after today.

However, it might have actually made the others watching a little jealous.

Before she could spur him further, a hand found its way to cup Yang’s jaw – Weiss, easy to identify from its porcelain skin and lacking warmth. “I hope you don’t mind if I get my last little thrill here, Jaune.” The young Schnee hummed, adjusting on the bed to have straddled Yang’s stomach, looking back at the blonde boy pounding into the girl beneath her. “You get to claim her twentieth, but I can still play around a little.”

Weiss’ cock, fitting to her impatient tone, was presently resting on Yang’s breasts, pulsating slowly against the warm flesh, the jiggling from her bust as Jaune continued to buck in (seemingly undaunted by Weiss’ attempt to intimidate him) giving her just enough friction to draw a small sound from her pale lips. “Mm, speaking of playing..” She trailed off, reaching down to run her hands along the full breasts on display for her, cupping one in each hand before giving them both a firm squeeze. Yang gasped quietly, her legs squirming faintly against Jaune, her eyes opening up a little to watch her pale-haired friend play with her, determined to have her fun despite the boy presently hammering into the blonde already.

For only a moment or so, Weiss contented herself with just rubbing Yang’s breasts, humming as she kneading them firmly, her hands showing experience that worked wonders into her sensitive, smooth skin; of course, everybody had taken a turn groping her tits at this point, so it was no surprise to Yang that Weiss had grown accustomed to what made her purr or not. Still, it felt amazing, an added bit of warmth to flow through her amidst the rolling waves of pleasure given to her by Jaune’s rapidly-moving hips. He was pounding her wildly, and yet she could tell that he had far more left in him than his pace implied.

Finally, Weiss’ hands shifted away from the center of Yang’s tits, pulling them apart long enough to let her pale cock fall between them before letting go and watching them wobble back into place, sandwiching it between them. A playful smile broke out across her face, the girl moving with grace in sharp contrast to Jaune’s primal fucking as she once again cupped Yang’s breasts, her thumbs fidgeting with their respective nipple, as she began to rock her hips back and forth into Yang’s jiggling bust; leave it to Weiss Schnee to make a titfuck elegant.

Sighing softly, Weiss bit her lip as she pumped her throbbing cock between Yang’s tits, her pace oddly in tune with Jaune’s, though slower; both blondes were doubtful to appreciate it if she were bucking as wildly between her breasts as Jaune was into her aching, quivering cunt. Yang, however, wouldn’t have been able to complain if she wanted to; words were failing her at this point, her only form of communication to her friends at this point being her excited, breathy groans and the quivering of her body against their lustful intentions.

Weiss’ cock glided between the soft flesh of Yang’s breasts, the warmth of her body and the smoothness of her fair skin giving her more than enough to moan about, though she was holding it back, hoping to remain somewhat professional while both blonde continued to squirm and grunt around moan around her; amusing that she felt _now_ was the time to look dignified, tittyfucking a naked girl covered in sweat and drops of cum while another man fucked her raw.

She wasn’t the only girl also trying to milk some last-minute attention from Yang for much longer, though, as the blonde felt another person shifting on the bed toward her not long after Weiss and Jaune began to work out a rhythm in which both could get what they want without impeding the other. At this rate, her body tired and her mind rendered incapable of focusing due to the gatling relay of bliss shooting through her groin every time Jaune’s warm cock hit her G-spot, Yang was only able to realize that this fourth wheel would only have one option for pleasure because it concerned the one matter she could focus on right now; cock. Pleasing cock. Taking cock.

_Sucking cock._

Opening her mouth wide, Yang’s eyes rolled up before having to close themselves again, a pair of hot balls laying across her face as a long, extremely warm cock slipped past her lips, pushing into her throat without restraint; Yang’s brain didn’t need restraint right now, so she wasn’t going to complain. She just did her job, wrapping her lips around the rigid shaft and sucking eagerly, nuzzling her face into the hot sack pressed against it. She knew it was Blake; Blake tasted so much different from the others.

She loved the taste _so_ much.

“Couldn’t just jerk off, Blake?” Weiss grunted, face to face with the faunus girl, her hips moving independently at this point; they were driven to win another powerful orgasm from her cock, letting Weiss focus on other matters, like squeezing the big tits she found herself presently using like toys.

“Neither could you..” Blake mused, shuddering as she hilted her cock in Yang’s throat, feeling the blonde’s tight walls swallowing on her shaft, tongue already working to cover her base and shaft in spit. Biting her lip, a happy purr left her. “Can you blame me? Yang feels so great..” She lifted her hips, pushing back down into her throat with a fluid motion that made her balls slap gently against the blonde’s face, earning a quiet, excited giggle from her as she continued to suckle on this shaft she loved sucking oh, so much. She loved sucking them all at this point.

Yang didn’t care if this was supposed to be Jaune’s moment; he was still happily pounding away at her hot cunt, likely so lost in his own sexual fantasy that he’d failed to notice the two girls swooping in to claim the blonde’s other vulnerable spots. She needed them all; it felt so much better than just one person playing with her, she couldn’t imagine having sex again with just any one of them after today. Then again, she couldn’t imagine herself _not_ having sex with them after today. She was breaking.

She just had to wait until she’d carried her body over the finish line to finally collapse.

Without warning, another sensation prodded at her, coming from between Jaune’s legs. She couldn’t see who it was, but given Weiss and Blake were atop her, and Jaune didn’t have a third arm, she could make a guess who it was. Humming to herself, Ruby continued to tease Yang, pressing something solid to her asshole that, sadly, lacked the heat of a real cock. It was one of the toys from earlier, she imagined, which made it a trivial matter for her little sister to just shove it in once she’d finished teasing her, a delighted groan coming from her throat around Blake’s cock as her cum-filled hole sucked the silicone cock inside.

“Such a responsive asshole..” Ruby mused, holding the end of the dildo to keep it from being sucked entirely into Yang’s innards. Her other hand, meanwhile, was occupied; not with her cock, as Yang might suspect from her place beneath Blake, unable to see her sister, but a video camera. “It’s gonna be fun to rewatch this later; a shame we can’t get her to smile for the camera..”

Yang’s face would have turned bright red if she’d heard she was being recorded a few orgasms ago; now, however, she reveled in the idea of being able to relive this memory, especially from another’s perspective. She wanted to see what it looked like to watch her beautiful body be ravaged by her closest friends. Just the thought of it made her pussy squeeze harder around Jaune, aching with excitement.

Jaune took the squeezing as a good sign, hammering in more feverishly, assaulting her core with his rigid shaft like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Yang’s body tensed up against his wild, insistent bucking, her cunt drooling against his groin as it repeatedly slapped to her mound, her body feeling like it would actually explode with this next climax, the sensation of which was mounting in her belly from all the lewd thoughts and sensations running wild in her body and sex-drunk mind. She wanted their cum.

No, she _needed_ their cum. As much as she needed Jaune’s twitching, warm cock.

The four friends (though Yang’s breaking mind was quick to think of them as lovers) continued to tease and ravage her body, providing her the most intense pleasure each could provide; Ruby filling her mind with dirty thoughts and images over the sound of moans and slapping flash, Weiss excitedly (though gently) fucking her tits while groping and rubbing the soft warm mounds, Blake force-feeding her one of the cocks she’d come to crave above anything else, and Jaune, destroying her cunt like her short, simple moan from earlier had commanded him. Yang was in heaven; for how long, she hadn’t a care.

Eventually, however, she knew that she’d have to come down and back to the world she knew before today. With each passing moment, the growing pressure and excitement in her stomach threatened to send her shooting off the edge too soon; she refused to spoil the moment like that, however, holding back as best as her tired body could to keep herself from cumming too quickly. She had no idea of Jaune’s determination to make her cum before himself.

Thankfully, Yang also had no idea exactly how badly her body wanted to cum and how little it cared for her willpower. In an instant, a rush of pleasure went through Yang that made everything but itself fade away, a sensation washing her body that felt like cool water running through her veins, leaving her adrift in her mind between it and the aching, tingling pleasure still engulfing her core.

Finally, she came.

Despite the cock buried in her throat, a scream of sheer bliss escaped her, her heart racing as her pussy clamped down tight around Jaune’s cock, squeezing him in an attempt to milk his cock of its warm cum. She could feel her throat rapidly contracting and swallowing on the large intruder blocking it, Blake shuddered as her shaft began to twitch and throb itself, rewarding Yang for her vigorous sucking with a torrent of cum spurting down her throat. Like Blake’s cock, Yang swallowed it up eagerly, her body convulsing against Jaune’s groin as she held him still, her legs twitching as her juices came squirting out against him.

She’d never came so much in her life, her feminine cum splashing on his skin and her own groin, while the rest made a mess on the sheets. With her cum now coating his cock, Jaune felt free to let his own free, Yang’s squirming beginning all over again between his cock and Blake’s as a rush of warm jizz joined the rest, filling her cunt once more; she had no idea she could hold so much, a thought that make it all the more satisfying to feel all of her friend’s cum inside of her, coating her walls in their love and warmth.

Once Blake had finally pulled her cock from Yang’s throat, the blonde gasped faintly for air; Blake’s motions had given her enough little windows to breathe, but it was still shallow enough to make her relish a good, long breath. Of course, it was short-lived, a squeak escaping her when yet even more warmth splashed on her skin; her face, in particular. Purring as she looked down toward the source, Yang’s eyes glinted with happiness to see Weiss’ astute demeanor broken in orgasm, the pale-haired girl chewing her lip as cum dribbled from her tip and onto Yang’s squishy bust. They all looked a little tired by now.

Just like Yang, however, there wasn’t a single regret to be seen on their faces. This had proven to be all of their best nights ever, and it warmed Yang’s heart to think that she’d been the cause of it all. As Jaune’s cock slowly pulled out of Yang, his face flushed and sweaty, Weiss pulled away as well, climbing off and sitting beside her on the bed, stretching as she tried to regain her composure; Yang’s chances of that were long gone by now. She’d just have to sleep this all off and hope that she was the normal, non-slutty Yang when she woke up.

Cumming twenty times in one night can take a lot out of a girl.

Regardless of all the aching and exhaustion that permeated her body now, however, she reveled in what had taken place tonight. She was truly and deeply grateful; grateful for all the pleasure that Ruby and her friends had been more than eager to give her, and grateful that she’d managed to stay awake long enough for them all to share it. She felt like she had a lot to be grateful for; she’d had a lot of stress stored up from all these years of both the life of a huntress and the life of a woman secretly lusting over her sister, and now, it felt like a lot of it had melted away. She wanted to thank Ruby for that, and the others as well.

She’d probably need to find a thank-you other than sex, of course.

As she laid there, breathing heavily, her body slowly beginning to cool down from the intense sensation of heat that had filled it during the passing hours, she could already feel eyes on her again; not just one pair, but every pair beside her own. Turning her gaze to them with the last ounce of her strength, she offered her friends a smile, unable to even speak with the feeling of exhaustion that had overtaken her now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

She could feel their eyes drifting over her body; her cum-filled holes, her sweaty, cum-stained skin, and her face, flushed from all the blushing she’d done tonight. Ruby had her camera rolling still, humming to herself as she captured the sight of the state she and the others had left her beautiful older sister in. She’d really need to get a copy of that tape; she could only wonder how long Ruby had been recording all of that.

After a while, of course, those other than Ruby, whose room they were currently in, began to get ready to call it a night and head back to their own sleeping places. Yang was saddened to hear that Jaune and the others wouldn’t be staying, but they all made promises to visit in the morning, especially if the blonde intended to stay with Ruby in her room now that they’d confessed a mutual level of affection for one another; Yang spared another blush at the thought, too tired to even argue with their teasing at this point.

She had no idea how they all managed to have so much energy after all that; maybe she should have engaged her aura before having sex.

Just as Jaune was reaching for the bedroom doorknob, however, Yang heard Ruby pipe up, her voice more excited than any of them had obviously anticipated her to be.

“Wait, guys!” She insisted, putting her hands up. Weiss stopped beside Jaune, Blake turning to Ruby with an inquisitive glance. Smiling mischievously, Ruby looked back to Yang, a low giggle leaving her. “You know how the rule was that Yang had to cum twenty times before she could pass out?”

A session of mutual nods broke out amidst Jaune and the others, Weiss pursing her lip, curious where Ruby was going with this. Pleased to see this response, the dark-haired girl continued. “Well...” Her mischievous smile became a grin. “Now that she’s done it, how about we make _sure_ she passes out~?”

Weiss’ interest was definitely piqued now, Blake’s ears adjusting to show that she was thinking about what Ruby was trying to propose. “So, you want us to keep fucking Yang?”

Ruby nodded excitedly, bouncing a little on her feet. “Until she passes out! It’ll be really easy if we keep making her cum like we did earlier. So?” She winked at the others, looking back to Yang, whose face had grown red as she watched all of this, too tired to move.

The others were all quiet for what felt like an eternity to Yang, though eventually Weiss did turn her gaze to the blonde herself, cracking a sly grin. “I’m in.” She said simply, her cock already starting to lift up again.

“I felt like twenty wasn’t enough in the first place, honestly.” Blake mused, stretching as her lips pulled into their own lustful smile, like a kitten that was more than ready to play.

“As if I’d say no to more time with Yang.” Jaune chuckled, biting his lip as he once again looked over the exhausted blonde, his thick shaft growing rigid as he started to come over to her, joined soon after by Ruby and the other girls. At first, they just seemed to look Yang over, silently trying to decide how they’d attack her body next; she could feel her heartbeat starting to race all over again as she laid beneath their lustful gaze, though there was still a part of her to openly invited more of their touch. It just felt too good to refuse, and she’d be lying if the idea of even more pleasure didn’t excite her, a few drops of arousal running down her inner thigh.

Finally, like they had when they’d first started playing with her body, the four of them descended upon her with eager hands and soft, affectionate lips, kissing at her skin; now that she was sweatier and covered in cum, however, the feeling of their hands running along her naked form had an added sense of adventure and thrill to it that, while tired, Yang could still appreciate. For the most part, this was just a massage; she had no reason to refuse a massage. That said, it was obvious that the four surrounding her had intent to massage more than just the muscles they’d made tense from orgasm after orgasm, something that became far more obvious when she finally felt a hand cup her breast, groping it steadily, winning a tiny purr from her lips.

If she’d wanted to actually get some sleep tonight, she probably shouldn’t have encouraged them like that.

In an instant, the hands grabbing and massaging at her body seemed to grow more eager to place, rubbing her all over as they had earlier tonight, teasing her breasts and pussy, coating their fingers in her warm arousal as they passed over her mound. Yang continued to squirm, largely helpless against their affectionate hands, moaning quietly as she felt Ruby grope her breasts and Weiss circling a finger around her clit before Blake’s lips pressed to her neck, purring in her ear as she kissed the sensitive flesh.

“Hey, uh,” Jaune’s voice piped up amidst the giggling and cooing coming from the girls as they all played with Yang’s body, “Yang? Mind if I have another go?” He was busy rubbing her legs, his hands massaging and squeezing her thighs while Weiss continued to entertain herself with the blonde’s pussy, grinding her palm against it in a way she knew was sure to win a groan from her; sure enough, Yang had to make herself nod to the other blonde amidst a loud groan, her cheeks hot as she felt Blake nibbling at her neck, Ruby’s lips pressing to her breast.

Jaune, again, seemed to not care about the other girls having their fun with Yang; so long as she’d told him that she wanted his cock next, what reason did her have to care? However, it wasn’t much long after that Ruby pulled away, walking off and out of the room; Yang could only imagine it was because something had come to her little sister’s mind, something that she’d need to bring back here to use on the poor blonde. Deciding not to focus on it for the time being, she turned her gaze back to the others, purring carefully as Weiss leaned in, kissing her warm pussy lips. The sight seemed to give Jaune an idea, it seemed, the blonde boy coaxing the young Schnee away before kissing Yang’s core again himself.

Huffing in irritation at her denial of Yang’s pussy, Weiss relaxed on her side beside them, watching as Jaune dragged his tongue along the blonde girl’s slit. Blake, too, chose to pull away as Jaune began to lick at Yang’s cunt, teasing her folds with his tongue, swirling its warm tip against her clit until her legs began to squirm around his head before pulling back. After repeating this a few times, he nodded to himself, grunting as he raised himself up and adjusted on the bed, turning himself around and crawling over Yang until his face was looking down at her pussy, his cock now resting on her lip; a reverse 69 position. The tired blonde appreciated the gesture, honestly; she had no energy in her to be on top right now.

With a quiet sigh, Yang’s lips again parted, the noise becoming a low purr as she felt his shaft eagerly accept her invitation, grinding against her warm tongue as it slipped into her mouth. Like with Blake, Jaune’s balls were resting on her face, but luckily she also adored the scent of Jaune as she did the faunus girl. Nuzzling her face into his sack, her lips wrapped around his shaft, slowly sucking on his cock as he himself pressed his face into her groin, his tongue dragging against her vulva.

In a way, it felt like an entirely new session, not a continuation of the last; of course, the lack of energy Yang now possessed was likely the defining factor for her. She was more than happy to keep getting pleasure from her wonderful friends, but she felt a little guilty that now she was only able to do so much for them as to take their treatment of her sweaty, aching body. Sucking on Jaune’s cock, however, she began to consider if there was really anything else she needed to do for them.

If they love fucking her, just letting them go wild with her body is the best thing she could do, right?

Jaune’s tongue kept teasing her pussy in the meantime, swirling against her clit and prodding at her cum-filled hole; he didn’t mind eating a creampie, it seems, as his tongue slipped into her cunt proper soon after, dragging against her quivering walls, lapping up the arousal coating them. Yang had gotten herself more than a bit worked up during the massage, he could tell. As he continued to lick her, Yang did her best to repay the favor, sucking on the shaft grinding against her tongue, her slick muscle working his rigid flesh over, coating it in her warm spit. He wasn’t in her throat quite yet; perhaps it was a bit of restraint being shown due to her current state.

She didn’t like the idea that Jaune was holding back.

Purring to herself, Yang carefully adjusted her head, opening her throat long enough to let Jaune’s shaft slip in, a grunt leaving him as he felt himself pushing deeper into Yang’s mouth against his will. However, rather than try to pull back, his hips doubled down on her offer, pushing his shaft into her throat until he heard Yang gag slightly; in reality, she was trying to giggle around his cock, amused by his enthusiasm.

With his cock now properly in her throat, Yang got to sucking diligently on his base and shaft, her tongue grinding back and forth against his warm meat in a manner contrasting how he’d previously ground against it. All she could taste was Jaune; it was a great taste. At this rate, she had to wonder if all cocks tasted great, but she doubted any tasted better than her friends’ did. Swallowing around his shaft, Yang’s legs wrapped faintly around his head, more than enough encouragement for the blonde boy’s tongue to begin more rapidly darting around inside her pussy, attacking the weak spots he’d found playing with her earlier, lapping up her juices with a happy hum; how fortunate that they both seemed to love performing oral.

For what Yang could imagine was a minute or so, the two entertained themselves with their partner’s groin, Yang slobbering all over Jaune’s rigid cock and Jaune’s tongue exploring Yang’s cunt as deeply as the hot muscle could go. Eventually, however, Yang could feel Jaune wrapping around her in a manner similar to how her legs now wrapped around his head; his arms, working carefully, had slipped beneath her, wrapping around her waist as he continued to eat her pussy with vigor. She wasn’t in a position, nor did she feel the need, to ask about Jaune’s intentions, however; she’d see what he was up to soon enough, she thought.

As she’d imagined, Jaune was quick to spring his plan into action; his plan, however, did still manage to surprise the blonde beneath him, as he leveled his knees against the bed and proceeded to pull Yang onward and upward as he rested back on them, holding her up by her waist, her legs resting on his shoulders for added support. With his face still pressed to Yang’s mound, Jaune proceeded to eagerly lick her pink folds, dipping his tongue into her once more with a hum, his hips pressing forward against Yang’s own lips, pushing his cock further into her throat.

Yang gasped around the shaft pressing deeper into her slick, squeezing throat, her cheeks warm as she used the position to her advantage, swallowing around his shaft before finally pulling her head back, pushing down after a moment in an awkward bobbing motion, her tongue working his cock as she moved. Jaune definitely seemed to appreciate the gesture, shuddering as he teased her clit with his tongue, pumping his flexible muscle deep into her pink canal, filling her with warmth as it lapped at her walls.

As Yang and Jaune began to fall into a rhythm within this new kneeling position, the blonde could hear the others shifting about amidst her; three people, she gathered from the noise, meaning Ruby had returned from whatever errand had pulled her away. Hearing Weiss giggling, she tried to look toward them, finding it difficult to do so without taking Jaune’s cock out of her mouth, something she doubted the other blonde would appreciate. His shaft was already starting to twitch, anyway; she’d just have to wait until he’d came to see what they were up to.

For the time being, however, she was limited to just the sight of Jaune’s balls and faint peripherals of the sheets beneath her. As she continued to bob her head along the lone boy’s warm cock, she heard Ruby humming in amusement before something was set down just within the blonde’s view. Glancing down, Yang paused for a moment, confused by the sight of what was beneath her; a cup, the red variety commonly found at parties. As she looked down at it, however, she noticed something about its position that gave her some idea to its purpose; as Jaune continued to stimulate her pussy, juices began to dribble down from her raised groin, dropping down toward the sheets only to land within the cup with a little splash.

The cup was meant to catch her cum.

Yang blushed bright at the idea of Ruby wanting to have a cup full of her sister’s arousal and cum, though it only kept her from tending to Jaune for a moment longer, the blonde beginning to swallow and bob her head on the meaty shaft between her lips after the initial surprise had worn off. Ruby had every right to her cum, she thought, and so she cared not if this was how she’d like to collect it. Of course, her own tongue would have been great.

Once Ruby had finished setting the cup down, it seemed to serve as cue for Weiss and Blake to commence their own operations, Jaune’s licking pausing for a moment as Yang felt two people settle down in front of them both, outside of her view. She had no hope of seeing what they were up to, leaving her at their mercy for the time being; their mercy, however, seemed limited, as it was almost immediately after they’d settled down that two palms suddenly slapped down on Yang’s round ass, her full cheeks jiggling against the impact, Yang squeaking around the rigid length slowly fucking her throat.

“Mm, I’ll never get tired of that; the sound,” Weiss purred, slapping her right cheek, “the sight of it jiggling against my hand,” she slapped the left cheek harder, “and the way it makes you squeal..” With that, she gave both cheeks a hard smack with her hands again, laughing when Yang cried out louder around Jaune’s cock, her voice muffled by his girth. Feeling Weiss’ hands on her asscheeks, the pale girl pulled them aside, leaving her asshole exposed to them both. “What do you think, Blake?”

“I think that the hole’s the best part of it; Yang squirms a lot when you spank her, sure..” As Blake’s words slipped out in a lustful purr, she felt the head of another toy cock pressing to her hole, her ass taking it in halfway with a rush of pleasure that made her hips wiggle against Jaune’s face, her innards quivering around the dildo. “But she is so cute when you fuck her in the ass; moaning like she’s in heat, writhing to let your cock rub every inch of her insides..” Blake pushed the toy in deeper, pulling it back once it was nearly in before beginning again, slowly fucking her with the silicone cock.

“You know, you might be right!” Weiss purred herself, giving Yang’s ass another slap as Blake pumped the toy back and forth, the feeling of pain and pleasure working quickly in their attempt to mess with the blonde’s mind, stinging sensations mixing with that blissful warmth, making both feelings hotter, igniting more of her nerves in ecstasy. Between the toy in her ass and the tongue in her cunt, there was certainly more pleasure to go around, and yet, that only made the pain multiple the pleasure threefold, her hips beginning to quiver each time Weiss’ palm came down upon her behind. Soon, a larger trickle of juices would come from her core with each spank, all of her arousal landing in the cup beneath her.

The longer this went on, the more intense it all seemed to feel; the spanking, the licking, the pumping cock violating her asshole yet again, all three sensations feeding directly into the growing, familiar tension in her core. Her ass and cunt were both showing signs of being on the edge, her walls quivering and squeezing more excitedly around Jaune’s tongue while her rectum began to pulsate and clench around the dildo Blake so enthusiastically pumped into her still. She didn’t fight it at all, though; this was all about her cumming until she collapsed, and so she’d surrender herself entirely to this all-consuming heat.

Giving in, however, seemed to yield far more explosive results than she’d anticipated. As her cunt suddenly grew tight around Jaune’s slick muscle, the blonde pulled his head away, admiring her mound with intent to watch her squirt in orgasm; Blake and Weiss, too, ceased their play to watch Yang orgasm, unaware that Yang hadn’t fought it at all this time.

Without warning, Yang’s body convulsed between them, her eyes wide as she pushed her head to the base of the boy’s throbbing cock, shivering as she felt his warm seed finally spill into her throat, trying to gulp it down despite her position upside-down. Her own cum erupted from her cunt soon after, squirting out in an explosive display that matched the spastic shuddering and bucking of her hips and the orgasmic squirming of her body in his arms, her feminine release splashing on Jaune and on the sheets beneath them; however, the cup certainly caught a good amount of her gushing juices, filling up partially as Yang’s fluids continued to flow from her pink lips.

She wasn’t sure how long it was before she could feel her legs again; her vision, too, had gone blurry alongside the tremendous burst of pleasure from her core, leaving her unable to even see how much of her cum had been caught within the cup. As it slowly returned, she released Jaune’s cock, her tongue still playing with the sticky cum resting in her mouth, rolling it around with her slick appendage. Looking down at the cup, she felt her face turn pink in embarrassment – had she really came so much?

With her body’s quaking calmed down, Jaune finally decided it safe to try moving her, settling Yang down on her belly, Blake pulling the toy from her ass finally; once again, she felt a brief moment of emptiness at it leaving her hole, but she knew she’d survive, settling tiredly on the sheets with a hum. She wasn’t sure how much more her body could take – then again, she supposed the purpose of this session was to find out. Turning her head to look at Weiss and Blake, she smiled tiredly at them, panting quietly as she watched Weiss settle on her side as well, winking at the blonde. Blake, meanwhile, seemed to be thinking about something, nodding to herself before she climbed onto the bed, licking her lips. “Well,” she broke the silence, smiling playfully, “I think it’s about time I got another turn..”

Not offering Yang much further time to catch her breath, Blake’s hands rested on her thighs, pulling her backwards and turning her onto her side somewhat, the faunus girl kneeling directly behind her, leaning over her as her cock came to rest against her ass. Humming calmly, Blake slipped a knee between Yang’s legs, pulling one of her cheeks aside to expose her tight hole, ripe for the taking. Yang hadn’t any complaints so far; she’d already resigned herself to being their toy until she passed out.

Without any delay, Blake lunged her hips forward, pushing through her puckered hole as easily as she had her lips earlier, sinking into her tight ass with a happy purr. Yang grunted sharply as she felt the faunus’ incredibly warm cock slip into her, her insides quick to squeeze around the pulsating invader, having again grown accustomed to the less-organic cocks that Ruby and Blake had been pumping into her holes the last two rounds. Blake definitely didn’t seem to mind the squeezing, however, sighed softly as she pushed her cock into Yang until the blonde couldn’t help but let out a near-silent whine, her legs quivering as she felt Blake’s thick, hot length pressed into her slick innards, the faunus’ groin pressed against her thick rear firmly enough to make it squish and jiggle.

For a moment, like it had been when a cock had first been put in Yang’s ass, Blake just ground around her hips against her, letting her cock work around inside of the blonde’s constrictive walls; they were quicker to regain their tautness compared to Yang’s cunt, which had grown easier and easier to penetrate with each passing round. Yang squirmed as she felt Blake’s heat grinding against her insides, the feeling still so alien and intense that it made her eyes shut tightly as she succumbed to the rolling waves of pleasure rolling from deep inside of her, from a place she’d never thought to be stimulated from until today.

“I’m so glad you turned out to be such a slut for this, Yang..” Blake sighed, biting her lip as she slowly pulled her cock backwards, Yang whining louder as she felt Blake’s cockhead dragging against her walls. “I remember when I first got a nice look at your body when we were in Beacon; I couldn’t help but notice that everybody liked to talk about your tits, and yet you also had a great ass.” Giggling to herself, Blake thrusted in suddenly, her cock sinking back in with enough speed to make Yang squirm and shudder beneath her, the faunus’ shaft pushing through her squeezing walls in an effort to force her ass to take her entire length.

Hilting, Blake shivered happily herself, looking around Yang’s thigh to see her pussy; as she’d expected, the poor girl’s cunny was drooling from the feeling of her long cock buried in her lewd hole, a sight that quickly signaled Ruby to set the cup down beneath her mound, catching her arousal as it dripped from her lips. With the cup in place, Ruby sat back, content to watch, a devilish smile on her face as Weiss scooted past her from her original resting place, her cock twitching with excitement; it seemed the pale-haired girl had yet another bit of fun in mind.

Seeing Weiss come to rest in front of her, her cock level with Yang’s face, it almost made them both laugh how quickly the blonde simply opened her mouth, looking up expectantly at the blue-eyed girl. Appreciating her compliance, Weiss smiled as she shoved her cock into Yang’s mouth, the blonde purring as she again felt the taste of cock on her tongue; different, yet still amazing. With Weiss’ cock sliding into her throat, Yang suckled on it the best she could, massaging the underside with her tongue as Blake continued to slowly pound her ass, her thrusts growing steadily faster as she forced Yang’s ass to conform to her thick length, balls hitting the blonde’s thighs repeatedly.

Yang could already tell that there was still one last thing that needed to happen before this round would be in full swing; of course, she couldn’t rush Jaune into joining in, given she was too busy sucking on Weiss’ cock, something she refused to cease doing until the heiress has climaxed into her mouth. Thankfully, Jaune likely saw the opportunity himself by now, as it wasn’t much longer before she felt a hand pressed to her mound, teasing her lips; they were a boy’s hands, his fingers trailing her labia before two sinked into her, sliding deep into her aching cunt. Yang groaned around Weiss, her ass squeezing more firmly on Blake as she felt Jaune’s fingers pumping into her, giving her that extra bit of stimulus her body was coming to crave in order to climax as quickly as she was starting to; something about being stimulated in three ways at once was just driving her crazy, and there wasn’t a bone in her body that wanted it to stop.

She again found herself torn between three different sources of immense gratification; the depraved pleasure that burned in her belly from sucking cock, the feeling of Blake ravaging her aching asshole, and Jaune’s fingers, eagerly rubbing against her G-spot as his thumb began to fidget with her clit, her sensitive button sending jolts of intense pleasure through her hips that only caused Blake further encouragement, as it would cause her asshole to excitedly quiver and more easily suck Blake’s length inside.

She gave sucking Weiss’ prick her all, shuddering harder between the three of them with every few moments that passed of their mutual assault on her body; her asshole was twitching around Blake, her pussy drooling enthusiastically around Jaune’s fingers, and her spit dripping from her lips as she bobbed her head on the pale girl’s delicious prick. She could feel the pressure growing by the second; she hadn’t been given a moment to recover after the last orgasm, and so her pussy was still sensitive enough to have this next one come roaring on. She could only imagine that would be the point now; keeping her in a state of pleasure and orgasm until she was well and truly broken.

Somehow, that sounded amazing to her.

Crying out around Weiss’ cock, the heated waves of pleasure in her core exploded outward again, Jaune’s fingers pulling out in time to prevent him from impeding the oncoming rush of her climax. Blake grunted sharply, hilting before she let her cum finally shoot out, coating her ass’ inner walls with her warmth and drawing an even louder squeal from the blonde, who began to convulse yet again as her pussy gushed juices, a portion of which landed in the red cup, filling it up more. As the overwhelming surge of bliss overtook her from the inside out, the poor blonde’s mind became a blur, her body growing numb to anything but the searing heat inside of her, her aching fading away.

With the three slowing down in the wake of Yang’s abrupt, powerful orgasm, what brought her back to attention was the feeling of Weiss’ cock leaving her mouth before it came; not pulling out and cumming on her face, just removing itself from her mouth and proceeding to twitch teasingly inches from her lips. Yang had no idea why, but the sight actually made her pout, the blonde whining as she tried to lean froward and wrap her lips once again around Weiss’ cock. The pale girl scooted away, however, giggling to herself before she reached out, running a hand through Yang’s wealth of golden hair. “That hungry, Yang?”

Blake’s cock slowly pulled out of her asshole, making her shiver at the more intense feeling of emptiness. She paid it little mind, however; she was curious what Weiss was up to. Thankfully for them both, Weiss didn’t seem in the mood to keep Yang waiting for very long – just long enough for Blake and Jaune to have moved away from her. With both of them now sitting away from Yang, Weiss made her move, her hands going past Yang’s hair to rest on her shoulders, coaxing the blonde onto her back before crawling around her, coming to lean over the blonde with her cock laying across her mound. It looked like the missionary position, honestly, and yet Yang had a feeling that Weiss had something else in mind.

Sure enough, Weiss’ began to choreograph Yang’s legs not long after she’d gotten comfortable with her position, raising them up and resting them so that her calves were rested against her shoulders, leaving her pussy angled directly against her cock; she could pound into her like a hammer on an anvil like this, something she was more than eager to demonstrate as she guided her twitching cock into Yang, letting her hips drop and burying her shaft inside of her.

Yang gasped out sharply at Weiss’ impatience; then again, she hadn’t came yet from Yang’s blowjob, so she was likely aching to keep going herself, seeing her pussy as a better hole to milk the cum from her cock than the blonde’s warm throat. As debatable as that was, the blonde certainly couldn’t argue that it didn’t feel amazing to have Weiss’ twitching cock plunge into her so soon after her last orgasm; it was like her prick had caught her just on the edge of recovering from it, allowing the heat to remain just a moment longer. Cupping Yang’s ass with her current position, Weiss quickly began to repeat her initial motion, lifting her hips before slamming them down, hammering her cock into Yang’s drooling pink.

Every time Weiss’ hips came down, her cockhead would hit against some of Yang’s most sensitive spots, grinding against her walls as it was pulled back only to slam right back in, a clap ringing out every time their hips met, usually followed by one of them grunting or whining in delight. Yang’s pussy was burning up at the feeling of Weiss’ shaft drilling so excitedly, the force akin to the amazing sensation when Jaune or Ruby would pound her without mercy, or how Blake had eagerly drilled her ass, only caring for her own pleasure, knowing that Yang would get some depraved satisfaction from being used in such a way.

Gritting her teeth as a loud groan came from her, Yang laid her head back against the bed, panting eagerly as she resigned herself to letting Weiss hammer her into the bed, each thrust sending a sudden wave of delight through her, her thighs tingling and her heart racing in her chest, her purple eyes rolling up into her skull. When she felt something prod her lips, she didn’t even bother opening her eyes; with a half moan, half giggle, she just lazily opened her lips, purring as she felt a hot cock glide against her tongue and into her throat. _Hello, Blake._

As if it mattered whose cock it was.

Sucking eagerly as Blake began to roll her hips back and forth, fucking her throat, Yang’s legs quivered against their resting place on Weiss’ shoulder, a sign of her breaking will and the bliss that Weiss’ merciless drilling was giving her; it was like a rod of heat, striking deep into her very being, causing what felt like a tiny explosion within her each time. With the constant attention to her pussy, she could do little more than focus on sucking Blake, the rest of her body out of her control, writhing and shivering in euphoria. As if he were attempting to make Yang scream, Jaune’s hands rested themselves upon her jiggling breasts amidst the savage pounding Weiss was giving her and the facefucking from Blake.

Once again caught between the three and their lustful devices, Yang’s body began to writhe more excitedly than before. Her face was burning hot as she felt Jaune squeezing her tits, a groan escaping her around Blake’s cock when she felt a pair of lips wrapping around one of her nipples, sucking playfully. Arching into Jaune’s face, her legs continued to quiver, feeling weaker and weaker the longer they were placed up on Weiss’ shoulder, the pale girl’s constant hammering feeling like she’d split Yang in half if she kept it up. Blake, meanwhile, just kept pumping her cock into her throat, chewing her lip as she kept her cock stiff in the warm confines of Yang’s mouth; the blonde doubted that she, like Weiss, had any intention of cumming in her throat. Still, it managed to work its magic on Yang’s mind, the taste and feeling of hot flesh against her tongue making her mind grow hazy, her body twitching and aching, clearly on the brink.

To the surprise of all but herself, Yang’s legs tensed up suddenly, the blonde’s body beginning to writhe and convulse even more erratically between the faunus and the blue-eyed girl as she hit her limit yet again. Her walls began to squeeze hard on the prick hammering into it, her throat swallowing shakily around Blake’s cock in a reflexive attempt to milk it. She could feel her core spasm harder than it had the last two times; these repeated orgasms were growing in proximity and power, and at this rate, there was no telling how big the next would be. Yang’s sucking came to a halt, however, as she began to shake more powerfully in orgasm, whining in bliss, her eyes rolling back up into her skull as drool escaped her lips around Blake’s cock, a primal purr escaping her. She couldn’t think straight; she couldn’t think at all.

She couldn’t see it, but as her core continued to ache and pulsate, convulsing in climax, Weiss pulled her cock from her cunt, sitting back as somebody else – Ruby, she’d assume if she weren’t trapped in a state of disoriented bliss - scooted to take her place. As her pussy finally began to squirt, juices shooting out wildly and with more force than the last, her legs spreading out wide as they trembled fiercely, her little sister caught them in the cup, filling it halfway with her warm cum. In the kaleidoscopic daze her vision had become as she spaced out, she could hear her sister giggling before saying something in a low, lustful voice; she had no idea what.

With how the last half-hour had been going, however, she had a few guesses.

Thanks to her sister’s surprising strength, Yang was hoisted up before she could even get her bearings as to what was going on; her head was spinning, and the longer she tried to focus, the more she began to feel exactly how much her body was aching. It was like her bones were made of weakening iron, creaking and aching with any attempt she made to move them. She was entirely in Ruby’s control, it seemed; she could only assume it was Ruby, of course, given the blurry shapes ahead of her all had blonde, white, and black hair. Nothing like the dark rose-colored hair of her sibling.

Suddenly, she felt it; that familiar heat, so unique to the others that she could identify whom was inside her just be the feeling of their shaft against her pussy. Ruby, no doubt about it; her crown rubbed a sensitive spot in a way that none of the other’s could, one of the many factors that made it her favorite cock of the bunch. Still, as Ruby rolled it up into her, raising her up and down in a lazy Reverse Cowgirl, she felt that ache continue to spread.

It was not the normal ache she’d been feeling; it was unpleasant, growing stronger and stronger as she was bounce up and down and up and down, her pussy quivering and tensing on reflex of the friction inside, not Yang’s own enjoyment. Her breasts bounced wildly, adding to the surreal, blurry sight before her as her plump mounds wobbled and jiggled in her view; it was no doubt an enticing sight for the people sitting ahead of her, watching eagerly as she was used like a toy, Ruby’s cock driving into her like a piston, but to Yang, it was all beginning...to hurt.

Her holes had taken a lot of abuse tonight, and it was all beginning to wear on her. Still, her subtle movements in Ruby’s arms would be restrained by her sister’s strength, any attempt to tell Ruby that she’d had enough being drowned out by her own whining or the sound of her soft ass slapping against her younger sister’s groin, punctuating every time she would take all of her length inside of her. Her pussy’s normal waves of pleasure, too, began to grow faded and weary, a fitting description for how Yang felt in general; she felt like she was going to fall asleep.

Another sensation, however, added itself to the mix; hands, Blake and Weiss’ no doubt, went for her breasts, working on them with a sense of greed that drew milk yet again from her aching, sensitive nipples. A low whine escaped her as she felt them milk and massage her plump tits, the sight of them much more clear now that they’d come closer to her. Jaune, meanwhile, was crawling in toward the space between them, eyes locked on the aching cunt which Ruby’s pale shaft vigorously attempted to destroy. His tongue went for her clit, swirling around it in tight circles, and finally Yang screamed out; it was not however, as happy a scream as it had been. Ruby didn’t seem to notice, though.

The more concerning possibility, unlikely as it was, is that Ruby didn’t care.

Finally, a brief moment of respite came; Ruby’s cock burst inside of her without warning, even a marker of more time passing than Yang had anticipated or her sister’s own stamina beginning to drain. Regardless, Yang felt her own body climax in reply, her muscles relaxing in a way that soothed the aching for just a moment, juices squirting out around Ruby’s cock that were again caught in that same cup, moved into position by Jaune while he’d been assaulting her clit. Weiss and Blake giggled as they watched the cup fill almost to the top, the sound of it growing murky as Yang felt her energy drain out of her as quickly as it had come back earlier; it was the swaying consciousness of a person on the verge of collapse, a feeling she’d rarely ever felt in her life as a huntress.

Somehow, that thought scared her.

When Ruby’s cock pulled out, she again her her say something; whatever it was exactly, though, it made Blake and Weiss’ hands leave her breasts, going to her sides to help ease her off of her younger sister, bringing her off of the bed entirely. On reflex, her legs went to try and stand, though she was stunned to realize exactly how sore her legs were; her knees felt like they were about to buckle, and she tried to stand, she found herself leaning against Blake. The faunus must have read it differently, however, as she giggled and placed a peck on Yang’s lips in reply.

Yang kissed back, if only because it was something to keep her brain active; she was going to pass out if she didn’t, and fast.

Ruby stood up from the bed next, the cup of her sister’s juices in hand. Watching Yang’s cum slosh around in the cup, the younger girl took a moment before she finally raised it to her lips, giggling as she took a sip. A low hum escaped her, leaving a smile on her lips when she pulled the cup away. “Mmh, as sweet as I imagined.” She purred, coming closer to Yang. The others looked at the cup longingly, seemingly wanting a taste of Yang’s cum for themselves. Ruby, however, seemed interested in offering the cup to Yang herself, looking into her sister’s purple eyes. “Want to taste yourself, Yang~?”

Yang couldn’t even nod; she just stared at Ruby, eyes fluttering before her head dipped, eyes falling shut as she felt her entire body grow slowly more distant. She was falling asleep where she stood, and Ruby could tell.

Without warning, something splashed on her head, shocking her back to attention. When her vision cleared, she saw Ruby with a frown on her face; an empty, crumpled cup was in her hands. “Nuh uh uh..” Ruby shook her head, dropping the cup before her hand went to her sister’s chin, holding it sternly. “You’re not passing out just yet, sis; I know what I said, but I also know you have so much more in you..”

She looked to the others, a smile spreading across her lips; the smile of a leader ready to command her team, a distressing notion given the weary blonde’s position. “Alright, ladies and...gentleman.” She blinked, shrugging it off. “I think we need to give Yang a big, hard, pick-me up. Both holes at once sound good~?”

The others nodded quickly in reply, winning a grin from their leader. Casting her eyes toward Yang again, her grin took on a sinister flare. “Good. We’re going to _destroy_ you, Yang; and you’re going to _love it_ by the time we’re done..”

Yang couldn’t even manage the energy to swallow her mounting terror.

Ruby’s hand left her chin quickly, going to grasp onto her shoulder before pulling her away from Blake, giving a faunus a look directing her to join her in whatever she had in mind for the aching blonde between them now. Yang, though jolted back to reality by the ordeal, had no hope of fighting against Ruby’s strength, her own drained from her by the various rounds of sex; and so, she was easily turned and throw onto the bed, gasping as she fell back on the mattress, breathing heavily as she tried to prepare herself for whatever Ruby was going to do to her.

No longer in the mood to treat her sister delicately, it seemed, Ruby was quick to turn her onto her side, grasping her legs to raise them up, revealing her puffy red slit and her puckered hole to the younger huntress. A smile spread across her lips growing wider still as Blake came to stand on the mirrored side of the sight, closer to Yang’s pink asshole than her drooling cunt. Even though she’d just came, Yang could see that Ruby was still hard, her pale cock throbbing as she exchanged a glance with the faunus, both sharing a mutual chuckle before looking to the blonde on display between them.

Blake slipped in first, guiding her incredibly hot cock inside of the drowsy blonde’s asshole with a grunt, resting a hand on her thigh as she started to roll her hips back and forth, fucking Yang at whatever pace she desired; at this point, both women seemed more keen on getting themselves off than the blonde laying on the bed, and Yang could feel it in every aggressive thrust into her poor, ruined holes.

Ruby slipped in soon after, a perverse shudder running through her body as she started to drill into Yang’s hole as hard as she had before, leaving her to do little more than lay limp against the mattress, whining silently as her holes were abused, both cocks pumping in with an uneven rhythm, balls slapping her ass and thighs as she watched both of them peer over her, grins on both their faces, lust the only thing visible in their eyes as moan after aroused moan left them, drowning out whatever noises of resistance Yang tried to make.

The bed rocked with their aggressive bucking, making Yang’s body quake and convulse as the two thick rods inside of her hammered in with only their own release in mind. Her eyes had rolled up into her skull by now, the searing pleasure and mounting soreness in her body too much for her to think straight or even see, so she did little more than squirm and moan, allowing her sweaty body to be violated by her younger sister and her best friend.

Strangely, though, she still couldn’t think of Blake as anything but her best friend, nor Ruby anything but her beloved sibling.

Their ruthless pounding halted, finally, when Yang’s moans of mixed pain and pleasure turned to a cry of climax, her pussy gushing her juices around Ruby’s cock as her asshole clenched around Blake, squeezing her tight and milking her for her seed; both girls were eager to oblige, making Yang tremble between them as she was once again pumped full of cum, adding to the immense creampie that had once been her pussy and asshole. Both girls pulled out soon after, Blake giggling at how Yang’s asshole instinctively tried to hold her inside before finally releasing her.

“Jaune.” Ruby signaled the male blonde with a hand, earning his attention, before pointing the same hand at Yang’s drooling cunt. Looking Jaune’s way, Yang could see a huge grin plastered across his face, his cock throbbing against the air as he was quick to move toward the bed next; she would have little to not rest between each bout, it seemed, making it very clear what Ruby intended for the blonde, now too weak to even stand.

She was going to break her.

Jaune climbed onto the bed, obscuring Yang’s view of her sister, the grin on his face genuine with excitement as he leaned in to kiss her hard, his hands reaching down to grab her legs in a manner similar to how Ruby had before, lifting them even further so that even while laying beside her, cock dangerously close to her slit, her asshole was exposed to the world, dripping cum slowly from Blake’s rough pounding. He didn’t seem to want to waste time, pulling her close enough to sink his cock into her pussy, letting the ensuing whine from the other blonde be muffled by their kiss.

Yang didn’t have the strength to push him away, instead groaning and whining as his long cock pumped vigorously into her, filling her insides with his heat and his rigid manhood again and again, making her body tense up as her sore cunt quivered and convulsed around him; the haphazard motions of her walls, however, only seemed to egg Jaune on further, creating a rather vicious cycle. Of course, Yang knew that she wouldn’t be pleasing _just_ Jaune for much longer.

As if triggered by her thoughts, she felt someone’s knees come to rest on either side of her and Jaune, effectively straddling over them both, before a slick cockhead pressed to her asshole; it was Ruby, she could tell once again. With a sharp grunt, the thick shaft sunk into her, making her ass wiggle as she started to pump in, this time moving more in sync with Jaune due to her position above him. It made it feel a little bit better, but it was plain to Yang that she’d simply had too much sex for the night, and her body was paying the price for it.

Her holes were on fire, aching and quivering around the eager cocks ravaging them with what felt like boundless energy; especially from Ruby, whom had came twice already in the last few minutes, yet her cock remained rigid and eager to fuck her older sister into the mattress, no matter how tired she got. Jaune’s bucking was impatient and rough, rocking her into Ruby’s thrusts, which penetrated deep into her poor, cum-filled rectum, filling Yang with the familiar heat of her little sister’s pulsating shaft, still as eager to destroy her as it was in her other hole.

Yang’s body bounced and wiggled between them, soft asscheeks jiggling invitingly as her big tits bounced against Jaune’s chest, a sight that drove him to fuck her harder, a myriad of slapping sounds reverberating through the room as Jaune and Yang’s groins would collide, knocking her into the eager thrusts of Ruby, whose groin would then slap against her ass. The noise would only grow louder and louder, the one thing she could manage to hear over the heated breathing of her assailants and her own desperate whimpers, moans choking themselves out from her lips as she felt her aching core grow tight.

Again, a gush of her juices caused them both to slow down, her constrictive walls welcoming in an oncoming rush of Jaune’s hot cum, making her tremble and try to press away from him; all this accomplished, though was pulling Ruby in deeper, which made her shiver as her sister’s cum pumped into her ruined asshole next. As if to add insult to injury, Ruby slapped her ass before she pulled out, making Yang wince and nearly curl up into a ball, her body so sore and hot that she felt like she might break on a level other than physically; she’d never been treated so roughly, not even in a fight with a Grimm.

Jaune pulled out, seemingly being more merciful than the other, though he didn’t leave the bed afterward like Ruby, who now stood with Weiss, looking over the sweaty, cum-stained woman that was and is her darling sister. Instead, he looked to Blake, who stood close by stroking her cock, before gesturing with a thumb toward Yang. “Ruby,” he chuckled, “mind if Blake and I hit it next?”

“ _It_ has a name.” Ruby mused, pursing her lips in thought afterward. “But go ahead; just make sure you show Yang a good time, you two.”

Yang wasn’t offered a chance to negotiate this; as soon as Blake had reached the bed, Jaune had turned Yang onto her belly with a quiet grunt from the female blonde, her body again trying to settle in for rest as she laid against the mattress. There would be no such luck, sadly; Jaune’s hands were forceful, for lack of a better word, getting her to rise up before pulling her legs to make them tuck underneath her. With each limb propped up forcibly by his guidance, Blake chuckling at the sight, Yang was brought from having her round, cum-filled ass on display like a slut to rest on her knees and elbows, looking like a dog before the two of them. “All she needs now is a collar.” Blake snickered, bringing a hand down to slap against Yang’s aching behind; the cheeks jiggled softly, though Yang’s response was only a low, strained moan.

“Well, we don’t have a collar for her, but we can still treat her like a bitch, can’t we?” Jaune mused, chuckling awkwardly at his own joke before climbing up and over Yang, stopping when his cock was pressed downward against her cheeks. “I’m amazed you still have such a soft butt after all this time as a huntress; I’m not complaining, though..”

“Gives a hell of a view; better than yours, at least.” Blake swatted Jaune’s own rear as she came up from behind, letting her long, obnoxiously warm cock drag itself along Yang’s pussy lips, not minding the cum that dribbled out onto it in greeting. Not in the mood to waste much more time, Blake pushed in first, making Yang whine as her walls again welcomed the thick shaft of her faunus teammate; Jaune’s cock plunged in afterward, a little clap coming when his balls slapped against her smooth asscheeks.

“God, I’m jealous of Ruby..” Blake giggled, thrusting roughly into the tight cunt wrapped around her cock, making sure that each motion ended in her hips slapping against Yang’s ass, watching it jiggle against her intently. “After this, your fine ass is all hers..”

“Better make it count then, right?” Jaune smirked, hammering his cock relentlessly into Yang’s convulsing asshole with the occasional grunt of pleasure. “Ruby said to show her a good time, after all.”

Yang whined again into the mattress, eyes rolling up as she felt her friend’s hung cocks drill into her innards from both angles; until today, she’d only had the occasional fling, usually with other huntsmen or huntresses looking to let off steam as badly as she was on the hard trail, but letting another huntress bend you over a stone for a mutually-needed quickie could never have prepared her for the huge, relentless cocks that her friends seemed to be packing. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if her body could ever go back to infrequent sex with less-equipped individuals; as much as she hated to admit it, her body was addicted, and with every thrust into her sweaty, aching frame, she felt it get worse and worse.

Jaune’s hand grasped at her long, golden hair, a groan escaping her as he pulled it back, making her arch up to prevent any more pain than she already felt. Her breasts were bouncing like wild as the moans flowed from her lips like a wanton whore, her pussy drooling against Blake’s long cock as she pumped in deeper, and with her back arched, even Jaune managed to fit the rest of his thick shaft into her.

It was heavenly, despite the discomfort; she wanted more at the same time that she didn’t. It was a vicious cycle of hopeless domination, and with every repetition of their hard, primal violation, she grew more and more indecisive of what she wanted.

She could only absolutely agree on one thing she desired; she wanted to _cum._

Tightening around them both, a hard eruption of her cum came from around Blake, squirting onto the mattress against an oncoming torrent of the faunus’ seed, the girl hilting with a huff before unloading her thick semen all over Yang’s inner walls. Jaune slammed to his hilt next, tugging more insistently on her hair as he came, flooding her anus with more cum still. Another sharp slap came to her cheeks as Blake pulled out, her hips wiggling as a silent thanks for the burning, pleasurable pain. “That’s a good girl..” Blake purred, reaching to give Yang’s cunt an affectionate rubbing before pulling away, leaving the blonde faintly, tiredly mewling.

Looking back to Ruby, Blake smirked. “Better get on your girl before she falls for one of us; she looks desperate for more cock.” Her tone was teasing, though Yang could no longer put it past the faunus to mean it as well; thankfully, Ruby seemed to agree with the idea.

“Absolutely; Weiss, would you-”

“Of course I would, I haven’t gotten to fuck her for like four rounds!” Weiss huffed, stroking her pale cock in approval of the idea. “I want her pussy, if that’s alright?”

“I was considering her ass anyways,” Ruby giggled, already making her way to where Yang lay, “Blake and Jaune were certainly making it look appealing..” She ran her hand along her sister’s smooth rear, fingers curving around one to teasingly drag across her asshole. Yang shivered, though she wasn’t given much time to enjoy the feeling, as she was soon turned over onto her back as abruptly as Jaune had onto her belly. Looking up at Ruby with surprised, tired eyes, she could see her sister’s thick, twitching cock already preparing itself for its plunge into its sister’s ruined asshole.

With her hands grasping on the underside of her thighs, Ruby gave them both a gentle squeeze, giggling to herself as her prick’s head brushed against her asshole as her fingers had before; she was teasing her, though her own patience was a precious commodity. Once she was done simply playing with her sister’s smooth, toned legs, she pushed them upward, making them fold so close to her chest that her hips had raised to more suitably expose her asshole; it would be a simple matter to penetrate her like this.

And every inch of Ruby’s delicious, fat cock sunk in like Yang’s anus were made to house it. Letting her tongue hang out in delight for a moment, Ruby regained her composure, looking back to Weiss as she came closer climbing over Yang to hover over her in a manner similar to Jaune, her cock instead aiming for her drooling, quivering mound. With a soft grunt, her shaft pushed into her, sinking until she couldn’t fit any more, biting her lip with a soft, adorable mewl before she started to buck in, slamming her hips against Yang’s cunt, driving her warm shaft in deep. “Sorry I’m blocking the view, Ruby..” She mused, looking back at the shorter girl.

Ruby just giggled, starting to pump in as well, fucking Yang as she desired to treat her; fast, hard, and without a moment to rest, hips slapping against Yang’s soft asscheeks again and again. “I should say the same; her holes are rather fun to watch suck a cock inside..”

“Ngh, don’t I know it..” Weiss snickered, letting her own tongue hang out for a moment as she pounded in, her hands grasping Yang’s ankles to keep them close to her shoulders, allowing her total access to her drooling, destroyed pussy. “You treat her good after this, okay?”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything else~!” Ruby mused, drilling relentlessly into her slick, cum-coated innards, feeling Yang tremble on the outside and within, walls quaking around her between her own, pale prick and that of the young Schnee presently railing her to her heart’s content.

Yang’s eyes had rolled up into her skull at this point, her face bright red as she felt herself continuing to let out breathless whine after whine as her body writhed beneath them; she was on fire, pain and pleasure duking it out throughout her entire being, making her insides spasm and squeeze and contract, juices and previously-deposited cum drooling out around both of the cocks that so eagerly abused her as they so desired. She was nothing more than their sex toy for now, and it simply wouldn’t stop until they wanted to.

Opening her mouth to let out another whimper, a scream instead left her lips, hoarse and loud, her face turning more red as she felt her legs tense and contract faintly against Weiss’ grip, her insides clamping down on the heir’s long cock, giving her a perfectly tight grip to buck into, milking her milky-white shaft until she tensed as well, a flurry of juices escaping in the faint gap between their hips; Yang’s powerful orgasm, and another hefty load of semen from Weiss, which drooled down toward her asshole just before Ruby hilted in her as well.

The rush of hot cum felt like lava poured right into her core, her mouth agape in a silent cry as Ruby ravenously bucked into her, shooting off tight ropes of cum into her rectum before finally relaxing, pulling out once the cum had ceased to dribble from her swollen tip.

Both of the girls pulled away with a happy sigh, Weiss pumping her cock quickly to unload another string of cum across Yang’s belly with a giggle. “You just drain cocks with your holes, Yang, it’s amazing.” She teased. “No wonder everyone called you a bimbo at Beacon..”

Yang huffed at Weiss’ comment, finding herself unable to say much of anything in reply; she’d simply need to take the teasing in stride, it seemed. She still hated people calling her that, however.

“It’s a good thing, Yang,” Blake mused as she came back over, “at least, to us.”

As she spoke, the faunus climbed onto the bed, lifting Yang’s legs again to let her lay down perpendicular to her; the two of them formed a right angle this way, Blake’s long cock brushing against the girl’s asshole before sinking in with one firm push. Another grunt escaped Yang, though the pleasure was clear in it; she was starting to get frustrated with how nice it felt to have her insides stretched like this.

“Jaune,” Blake waved idly with a hand, “help me fuck this bimbo, will you?”

Yang’s eyes had fallen shut as Blake started to move her cock inside of her, seemingly too impatient to wait for Jaune to join to begin fucking her. A low whine escaped the female blonde as the faunus’ cock pumped into her cum-filled hole, coating the shaft in various fluids as her eyes fluttered open, only to see Jaune now climbing awkwardly onto the bed. For a moment, it looked like he didn’t know how to fit into the situation, observing Blake’s position with confusion obvious on his face. After a moment, the dark-haired woman slowed, scoffing teasingly at him. “Right Angle, Jaune; need a more obvious hint?”

Jaune blinked once or twice, eyes drifting along the two of them, finally glinting in revelation before his face shifted to one of embarrassment; he clearly felt stupid for not understanding Blake right away. Ignoring Blake’s teasing giggles, he climbed over Yang, squatting down in front of Blake, his cock lining up with Yang’s drooling pussy; at this rate, it was uncertain if the juices drooling from her lips were new arousal, semen, or fluids from a previous orgasm. Thankfully, none of them cared.

With a quick thrust, Yang felt herself again filled from both sides with her friends’ huge, twitching cocks, drawing a loud moan from her lips, eyes flying wide open as her face contorted in pleasure; the curious angle lent a strange sensation to it, her insides quivering around them as they both bucked in rough tandem with one another. As Jaune’s length dragged backwards through her pussy’s pink walls, Blake’s hot prick would plunge in. Yang’s body had no idea how to respond, not accustomed to being fucked in such a manner, her core aching and tensing periodically as she weakly thrashed her head about, moaning like a slut in heat as her hands gripped the sheets with a grip that threatened to tear the fabric.

Their thrusts were persistent, rough, and merciless; neither of them stopped or slowed down for a second, a steady series of quiet moans and panting coming from them both as they drove their cocks into Yang’s holes again and again, her walls greedily holding onto them, squeezing and quivering around them in a silent plea for more cum to fill her with. The angles were letting them hit deep, and hard, and it was driving her wild, her own panting growing harder by the minute, her moans growing breathless and desperate for climax as Jaune’s length would grind into her most sensitive spots, as would Blake’s.

“Aw, look at her..” Blake giggled, biting her lip as she pumped faster into Yang’s jiggling ass. “She’s almost drooling over us, Jaune~”

“I don’t blame her.” Jaune chuckled as well, matching Blake’s tempo into Yang’s convulsing hole. “This must feel amazing to her~”

It _was_ amazing; and Yang hated admitting that. She wasn’t supposed to want this, not anymore, and yet, she was on fire with pleasure among the aching that enveloped her entire body, driving itself into her bones and muscles like railroad spikes. It felt humiliating to think that she liked the pain; though, considering her semblance, it would certainly serve her better to enjoy it.

Her grip grew tighter and tighter on the sheets as Jaune and Blake drilled her, her pussy tensing and squeezing in telltale fashion, more and more of her juices flowing freely from her lower lips as she felt the heat in her core threaten to turn molten, her body arching weakly away from the bed before raising higher in an instant, her eyes squeezing shut as a slutty groan burst from her lips, filling the room as she felt her pussy clamp down again, accepting an oncoming rush of Jaune’s hot cum. Blake’s followed soon after, her thick shaft drilling in to the constrictive walls of Yang’s ass before bursting with cum, shooting off sticky strings of her seed before the faunus relaxed, almost purring as she enjoy her afterglow for a moment.

The sensation left in the wake of Yang’s orgasm wasn’t quite like an afterglow; she felt good, of course, but she also felt heavy. Paralyzed, almost; her muscles were so hard to move on her own, though she remained mostly limp against the bed once the two of them had pulled their cocks from her holes, letting their seed slowly drool out. Her body felt like it had fallen asleep; and yet, she laid awake still, looking between the two whom had just finished with their fun, unable to do much more than fidget as they waved over the two they’d just switched out for minutes before. “So, are me and Blake just a team now?” Jaune mused as Ruby and Weiss came over.

“Don’t count on it.” Ruby mused. “You just pair well; Weiss and Blake always turns into competition.”

“It does _not_ always-” Weiss stopped when she noticed Ruby’s knowing expression, huffing cutely. “C-Can we just fuck Yang already?”

“We absolutely can, Ms. Impatient.” Ruby teased in reply, running a hand along Yang’s abs as she glanced to her pale-haired friend. “Mind if I take her pussy this time? You were able to call dibs last time, it’s only fair.” As she spoke, her hand moved to Yang’s side, slipping her hand under her sibling before coaxing her into rolling over, turning Yang until she laid on her stomach, ass wiggling slightly from the motion. Taking only a moment to admire it, Ruby then moved to get Yang to raise her round behind, Yang biting her lip as she complied as best she could, though she could feel the aching in her legs worsen in her attempt, the muscles quivering and nearly ready to give out.

Finally, she laid there with her ass raised, both holes on display, her arms folded under her head for support as she awaited whatever Ruby and Weiss had in store for her. Ruby was quick to act, running her hand over Yang’s soft ass before she laid sideways behind her like Blake had; this time, however, she used Yang’s raised hips to instead slip her eagerly-twitching cock into her sister’s tight, dripping cunt. Pushing in deep with a sigh of approval, she gave a few playful thrusts into Yang’s pink mound, purring at how her walls subtly squeezed on her thick cock, watching Yang’s soft ass bounce against her motions.

“God, I could watch you bounce all day..” Ruby bit her lip, taking a cheek in her hands and idly jiggling it, giving it a firm slap before starting to pound in faster. Yang grunted in reply, whining quietly as her walls quivered around Ruby, her ass jiggling more and more as her thrusts became more aggressive; it felt amazing, in a way, but she still continued to squirm slightly, whimpering against Ruby’s motions, her attention only breaking from her when Weiss made her approach. For a moment, the girl looked confused as to how she would go about this; recalling Jaune’s position, she began to squat down over Yang, though facing Ruby as she did so, a hand aiming her long cock down toward Yang’s asshole.

“Keep still, would you?” Weiss giggled, trying to line up in spite of the motions of Yang’s hips. “At least spread your cheeks if you’re gonna make this a challenge for me, Yang..”

Yang blushed bright, still whimpering against Ruby’s own bucking as she reached back, her hands gingerly finding their way to her own ass, sinking her fingers delicately into the flesh before beginning to pull her soft cheeks apart, exposing her asshole further for them both, and creating an easier entrance for Weiss. Nodding once in appreciation, Weiss’ cock pressed down against her hole, the girl taking a breath before slamming in with one motion.

Yang instantly cried out in surprise and arousal, shuddering as the stinging of their cocks filling her holes coursed through her like fire, mixing with an uncontrollable and indescribable pleasure that made her toes curl as they both used her as they saw fit. Weiss started to pound right away, her hung cock plunging in over and over as she seemingly bounced atop Yang’s ass. It was like an inversion of what Jaune and Blake had done to her; as such, she was once again victim to the peculiar angles with which their pricks would hammer in, and the strange pleasure that came with it.

Still holding her cheeks apart, Ruby was given a good view of her friend’s long cock stuffing itself into her beautiful sister’s stretched, aching asshole; as she watched, her thrusts grew subtly faster, almost in a possessive attempt to assert her own dominance over Yang. Weiss didn’t seem to notice, however, icy-blue eyes cast upward as she literally jackhammered herself into Yang.

Their rampant abuse of her holes was shortened thanks to their eagerness to overwhelm Yang, the two of them bucking harder and with more apparent groaning the longer it went. By the end, they were both hammering in wildly, grunting in their own pleasure until the moment Yang’s holes tightened around them respectively, welcoming them both to dump their cum inside of her; there wasn’t a moment of hesitation, a shared moan filling the room as their hot seed shot against her internal walls, Ruby’s spilling out partially in the rush of Yang’s own orgasm.

When they both pulled out, Yang collapsed back onto the bed, shivering against the mattress as quiet, tired gasps escaped her, her holes trembling as more cum dribbled down her walls. Weiss sat beside her with a hum, reaching to squeeze one of her asscheeks, while Ruby pulled away entirely to relax until she could go again; it seemed Weiss may enough in her for another round.

“Jaune.” Weiss hummed simply. “Let’s help Yang up, shall we?”

“Up?”

“Like, _standing_ up, idiot.” Weiss rolled her eyes, continuing to beckon Jaune over with a finger.

“Oh!” Jaune blinked, blushing again as he came closer to the bed, looking Yang over as she laid there, still quivering subtly from her last orgasm. “Heh, right.” He mumbled, bending forward to help Weiss lift Yang from the bed, a low groan escaping the female blonde as they brought her off of the bed and tried to stand her up beside it. Unsurprisingly, Yang couldn’t find a single ounce of strength in her body capable of making her stand after all the intense, body-quaking orgasms she’d experienced tonight, and so the moment their hands left her, she began to tumble backward; before she landed on the bed again, however, they caught her, easing her back to her feet. “C’mon, Yang, stand up..” He frowned in frustration.

“I can’t..” She whined near-silently, making her squeak when a hand sharply struck her ass; Weiss’ hand. The white-haired girl huffed in disappointment, walking around Yang and looking her over as she tried to decide what she’d do with her. Finally, something seemed to click, and her hands quickly went to Yang’s ass, squeezing firmly before she scooped the blonde up, coaxing her legs up before hooking her arms under them for a sure grip on the girl’s thighs; though Yang still needed to flex her core to prevent herself from falling backward, she quickly leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ neck to guarantee her own stability. With their new position, Yang could feel Weiss’ length pressed against to her mound; the heat alone was getting her worked up, juices trailing down her thigh as she awaited Weiss’ entrance.

“Then I’ll do the standing; you lazy slut.” Weiss mused, giving Yang a deep kiss as she sunk into her quivering cunt, silencing the resulting cry from her by allowing it to burst forth into her mouth instead. She broke the kiss as soon as she quieted down, sighing as she started to rock her hips into her, shivering in delight. “...Jaune, get in here.” She glanced to the boy, her hips bucking in without pause, even as she looked at him.

“Right.” Jaune mumbled, coming up behind Yang quickly, his own hands going to rest on her toned stomach to add extra support. His cock found its place quickly, trailing between her soft asscheeks before finally pressing against her soft, welcoming pucker. It sunk in with ease, drawing a moan from them both as inch after inch of his meat vanished inside of her. “Hhah..”

Yang whined breathlessly as she felt herself again being stuffed full of cock, body trembling as their hips began to move in tandem with one another, the position allowing each person to benefit from the momentum of the other; Weiss’ thrusts would knock her back along Jaune’s cock, and after which he’d push her back against Weiss, the soft clapping of their perverse act like Yang were on the receiving end of a sex machine. In a way, she supposed she was.

Their rhythm was fast, and ruthless. Neither wasted any time working into it, either, wanting to go as fast and as hard as they pleased from the moment they started, roughly bucking their long cocks into Yang’s ruined holes, sinking so deep that Yang could feel them in her core, which trembled more and more with every repetition. This was brutal; being used as a complete and total toy by these two, with no strength to argue or squirm. She barely managed to moan as she felt adrift in this enveloping wave of infuriating pleasure. It felt so good, and it drove her crazy to consider it.

“God, her pussy _really_ doesn’t quit; it’s still squeezing on my cock..” Weiss purred, her thrusts growing rougher as she slammed her hips time and time again into Yang’s. “How’s it back there, Jaune? Still good and tight~?”

“Oh god, yeah..” Jaune shuddered, driving his cock to the hilt in her asshole, making a squeal escape Yang’s lips as the thick, curved shaft in her rear ground into the malleable walls of her innards. “She must be using her aura to keep it from getting loose..”

“Really?” Weiss almost laughed, raising a brow as she looked into Yang’s hazy, sex-drunk eyes. “You really _are_ a slut, huh~?” She snickered, squeezing firmly on her legs as she began to mercilessly drill into her, balls slapping against her ass with every thrust. “Making sure we still enjoy your holes after all this sex, making us want to keep fucking you into the floor like a whore..”

“Should I top her off to help her keep it up?” Jaune bit his lip, matching the white-haired girl for power, plunging again and again into her tight hole, making Yang gasp out in shock before her eyes screwed up into her skull, her tongue hanging out of her lips, drool dripping down her chin; she couldn’t think at all. All she could focus on was the sex – the hot, painful, intense, ruthless, amazing sex.

“Go ahead; it might wake her up a little too..” Weiss chuckled, leaning in to suck on the blonde’s neck, the slapping sound growing faster and faster as she hammered in, cock shimmering with Yang’s juices at this point.

Jaune nodded, focusing his aura as best he could in the midst of fucking Yang’s ass without remorse; it didn’t take long, though, before his semblance did activate, Yang feeling an oncoming rush of a subtle, pleasant warmth. It wasn’t like the fire inside of her body incited by their members; instead, it seemed to caress every weak spot she had, helping her steady herself against the unyielding abuse her body was taking. Her holes tightened further around Weiss and Jaune, and as she arched into their grasp, words again escaped her lips.

“ _I’m gonna cum~!_ ”

Her pussy clamped around Weiss almost immediately after, Yang’s core quaking and convulsing as her inner walls milked her for all the heiress had; some of her energy had returned to her after Jaune’s generous donation of aura, but she was still trapped in this cycle of pain and pleasure. Their treatment would surely use up all she had eventually; he’d only bought her time.

A strong burst of her clear cum gushed out from around Weiss’ cock, mixing with her thick, hot seed as it blasted back in retaliation, the pale-haired woman gently sinking her teeth into her neck as she climaxed inside her, keeping her hips tight to her in refusal to cum anywhere but in Yang’s cum-drenched womb. Jaune’s climax came soon after, his hips pressing flush to her ass as the oncoming rush of hot, sticky jizz making her innards quiver around his length, ultimately making Yang squirm as well.

Jaune, despite cumming last, was the first to pull out, his position proving inconvenient should Weiss wish to move Blake back to the bed. She was quick to do so, too, pulling out once she’d settled the blonde woman back onto the mattress, panting as she looked over the sweaty, strong woman who had served as the muscle of her team; for now, she was just their whore, whose puffy mound and big, pillowy tits still commanded attention from them all. She was simply too beautiful for Weiss to not want to fuck her; whether Yang wanted it or not.

Luckily for them all, Yang was unsure if she could ever want anything else again.

To break both of their trains of thought – a good thing, too, as Weiss was already moving to begin violating Yang again, her hands grasping big handfuls of the girl’s tits as her cock pressed to her cream-pied cunt – came the sound of Ruby clearing her throat. Glancing their way, Weiss saw Ruby looking expectantly at her, sitting with Blake in a bizarre fashion; their legs were criss-crossed together, each girl laying back facing the other, creating what seemed like a comfortable enough seat around their cocks, which laid pressed together, both throbbing with want.

Weiss blinked bashfully, looking down to Yang before huffing in annoyance. “Later.” She mumbled, more to herself than Yang, before she helped her up, Jaune moving in after a moment to help lift Yang up and over Blake and Ruby’s rigid lengths. “So,” Weiss mused, what holes are you aiming for, girls?”

Ruby hummed in thought, though it was the sort of thoughtful hum one gave when they already knew the answer. “I think I’ll take her ass.” She reached to palm her sibling’s round behind, licking her lips. “And you, Blake?”

A similar hum came from the faunus, whose ears twitched in amusement a her own charade. “I think….also her ass.” She chuckled, slapping the other cheek, making Yang squeak in surprise. “She took a lot of dildos back there, she can take two big girls like us..”

Even Weiss flushed at the idea, nodding slowly as she and Jaune helped aim Yang’s asshole for where their cocks’ heads pressed together. Lowering her down carefully, Ruby and Blake took over just as she was settled atop them. It was a trivial matter at that point; holding steadily on her thighs, the two of them pulled her down, her body tensing as their two cocks pressed against her hole. It offered little resistance, however; the toys had definitely done their job of increasing her elasticity. With just a little pressure, her pucker spread wide over both of their shafts, sucking them both into her hot insides as she slipped down into their mutual laps.

Yang screamed in shock at the sudden feeling of two large, hot, _real_ cocks inside of her.

“That’s what I like to hear~!” Blake cooed, panting softly already as she and Ruby got Yang to start moving her hips; the position did require Yang to bounce herself to an extent, though Jaune’s little aura boost had certain given her the energy to. She just needed to recover from the sensation first; it had been a while since all those toys had been stuffed inside her holes, and even as she was filled with the sensation that she would be ripped apart by these meaty cocks, she could only bring herself to moan like a slut.

Eventually, she began to move, panting desperately as she rolled her hips atop her sister and friend’s generous lengths, quivering at the intense feeling of them stretching her tight ass together, every motion causing them to grind against each other as well; it made up for Yang’s lack of speed, as they found the mixture of friction between Yang’s tight anus and their own pricks more than enough to illicit moans from their lips.

She continued like this in a blur, shuddering and shaking as she bounced her tight ass along their thick cocks; the heat was almost unbearably, striking deep into her body as she tried to do anything but scream in pained ecstasy. She loved anal so much; it stung, and every cock felt like it could ruin her, but there was something so invigoratingly perverse about it, adrenaline would rush throughout her body, driving her to bounce faster and faster.

Blake and Ruby’s moans were some of the best encouragement Yang could find; she wanted them to feel good. They made her feel good. They filled her with their huge cocks, and made her scream in bliss; she loved them, and she loved their cocks. Her ass clapped quietly each time she bounced on their pricks, her tongue hanging out as she acted as the sole recipient to their lust. It was hard, controlling her bouncing and how deep she took them inside; she was unsure if she could stop herself if she allowed herself to indulge in their cocks, and furthermore what such indulgence would do to their hips. So she stayed strong; strong as she could, of course.

After a while, Ruby and Blake seemed to exchange a mischievous look, their hips moving steadily in tandem with Yang’s, their moans like a symphony that filled the room and supplied ample fuel for Weiss and Jaune to stroke their own neglected shafts to. Without words, the redhead and the faunus made a plan, one that would shortly be executed, unbeknownst to the poor blonde bouncing atop them.

Catching Yang off her guard, both girls reached to grasp her hips, keeping her steady as they both slowly pulled their cocks from her tight ass, making her whine when she was suddenly filled with a terrible, aching emptiness. It was short-lived, thankfully, though it was not her ass that would again be skewered on their twin poles; with a solid motion, the two girls lowered Yang back down, drawing a shark whine from her as their cocks pressed together into her tight, pink mound.

Pulling her down, they both hilted in her pussy.

Yang’s body began to tremble and quiver as she found her pussy double-stuffed by Blake and Ruby; it was an intense, all-consuming fire that their pricks ignited in her stomach, making her lean head head back for a moment as she just bathed in the wave of pleasure. Her walls were aching with hunger at the feeling of their entrance, and she was soon entirely overtaken by the need to feed it. Her hips lifted quickly, lowering with a soft clap as her ass came down on her seat atop them, all three of them gasping out in pleasure as her drooling, accommodating pussy squeezed down on its dual visitors.

Her bouncing began quickly, the girl’s tits bobbing hypnotically as she rode their cocks as best she could, whining and squealing like a whore the entire time; their combined girth was mind-breaking, each “thrust” into her causing what she could only describe as a mini-orgasm, her legs tensing up as she felt the walls of her pussy spasm and quiver like lightning were dancing through them, rocketing up through her body only to escape as happy moan after happy moan.

Her core was burning brighter than hot metal; it was more excited and charged than she’d ever felt it, the pressure and heat so intense that she almost thought that it was slowly splitting from the treatment, doomed to be ripped apart as she once again nearly lost herself in the wave of pleasure. Her pussy wouldn’t stop squeezing now, every mini-orgasm making her arch more, her hands clasping into tight fists as she tried so very, very desperately to reach the end of whatever path this euphoria was leading her on. Ruby and Blake were similarly enthused, groaning and grunting in bliss as their cocks ground together inside her constrictive, slick walls, her juices making it feel all the more pleasant for their cocks to grind together, their shafts throbbing in tandem against one another, drooling precum together into an indistinguishable mix between them.

Finally, an orgasm shot through her body that felt nearly so powerful and intense as those that came at the start; the kind that took her body away from her current plane of being, sending her into a void of warmth as her vision failed her and her muscles locked up in bliss. She could feel herself slipping yet again from the waking world, her body convulsing wildly around their cocks as twin jets of thick, potent cum poured into her, coating her walls and each other with their seed. Blake and Ruby both gasped out in pleasure at the feeling, laying their heads back against the mattress as they allowed the feeling to wash over them both as well.

Though she hadn’t noticed Yang drifting away, Blake delivered a sharp smack to Yang’s ass in any case, ripping her back from the claws of slumber and back to reality. Yang’s squeal was tired and bubbly, her entire body feeling hot and sensitive to the touch; the spank felt really good, honestly, making her wiggle invitingly in reply, hoping for another.

“More spanks?” Blake giggled, noticing the wiggle. “Well, sure, Yang; I love slapping that soft ass of yours..” She gave her another slap to her pillowy cheeks, purring as she felt Ruby pull out, the friction pleasant until the moment she finally pulled away, leaving the faunus as the sole cock inside of Yang. Rather than pull out herself, however, Blake seemed eager to continue, licking her lips as she helped Yang turn, making her cock grind against her walls in a swirling motion before she came to rest facing away from her, round ass entirely on display. “There we go..” She giggled, squeezing one of her rear cheeks. “I can play with your ass, _and_ you can ride my cock...sound good, cowgirl~?”

Yang didn’t reply with words; only a short, excited nod, her body bubbling over with warmth from the last orgasm. The cock inside of her pussy felt _good_ , and as she eagerly began to roll her hips on it, making her ass jiggle as it again and again came down on Blake’s groin, the faunus would occasionally slap her wiggling cheeks.

“That’s perfect, Yang..” Blake cooed, pumping her hips up into her, drilling her cunt as she rode on her length like a good cowgirl, wiggling her hips to invite more abuse to her beautiful behind; abuse that Blake was all too eager to supply, smacking her ass red as mewl after moan left her lips from the feeling of the blonde’s amazing pussy squeezing on her cock almost like it were sucking it.

As if intent to not let Blake have _all_ the fun to herself, a certain white-haired girl moved in soon after, humming as she climbed over Blake and squatted down in front of her, pushing her own rear in her face for a moment; it was petite, and pale as snow, though it had its own attractive quality different from Yang’s. She didn’t mean to invite, however; rather, as she pressed her ass out, her long cock had aimed itself at the tight pucker of the blonde so caught-up in riding Blake to have noticed her approach.

Without warning – as if she needed to give Yang any at this point – the girl sunk in, grunting as she pushed her cock in until her balls rested against her rear, her entire length pressed to its base in her; Ruby and Blake’s double-stuffing had certainly done a good job stretching her, though she still felt tight as ever. “Keep bouncing, Yang..” Weiss purred, hands on the blonde’s hips as she started to buck in herself, balls slapping against her round ass as she made sure to bottom out with every thrust.

Yang didn’t argue at all, drooling as she rode on Blake’s hot prick, her hips gyrating to meet with Weiss’ bucking, the feeling of her warm balls smacking against her flesh making her bite her lip with excitement as she threw her head back and groaned sharply against the air. She didn’t think she could stop herself at this point; her entire body felt like it had become part of the rhythm she now used on Blake and Weiss’ beautiful lengths, her tits bouncing forward with every motion, her own hands going to squeeze them taut as her eyes screwed up into her skull.

The pleasure wouldn’t stop; it couldn’t. Yang wouldn’t let it, crying out in bliss again and again as she welcomed Blake and Weiss’ cocks into her, her body convulsing as she felt her own willpower to bounce fading, and fast. Blake took over quickly, however, allowing Yang to catch her breath as she bounced her herself between them both, the faunus purring in a lust-drunk daze, her cock drilling in as hard as their position would allow; Weiss would do the same, making the bed subtly shake with the force of their hips, Yang’s sore ass only burning hotter as Weiss’ balls slapped against it, and Blake’s fingers dug subtly into the flesh to get a good grip on her.

“Pl-please~!” Yang cried out, a mixed plea for mercy and, in contrast, even more; her core had not yet stopped feeling like this rampant storm of sex would tear her apart, and yet, she desperately wished to keep feeling their hard shafts slamming into her without pause. She could hardly breath at this point, her face red in humiliation and exhaustion as they drilled in, her purple eyes shutting tight when another racing sensation of lighting shot up her spine, her hands squeezing again on her generous bust as she felt herself arch involuntarily against them, her walls grasping them both in another vice-like grip, a strong gush of her juices shooting out from around Blake’s cock and onto the faunus’ belly.

Blake and Weiss grunted as they slammed to their bases in the climaxing girl, forcing her to once again take their generous helping of cum, ropes and ropes of it lining her insides as she trembled between them, her mouth agape in a silent scream and her toes curled as she could find no mortal means of describing the sensations running through her.

As they all remained partially transfixed in the throes of their mutual climax, Weiss and Blake exchanged a playful smile, the two of them pulling out when their bodies had relaxed, letting Yang collapse onto the bed for a moment of respite while it was decided who got to play with her next. However, that decision already seemed to have been made; and by the two people whom had just finished fucking her no less.

“God, that was great..” Weiss purred, biting her lip as she looked at Yang’s rump as she laid against the mattress. “Did you enjoy the view, Blake?” She glanced to the faunus after a moment, wiggling her hips against the bed in amusement. “My ass might not be as big as Yang’s, but people tell me it’s plenty cute.”

“It’s alright.” Blake shrugged; the smirk on her face made it obvious she thought differently, of course. “If you like girls with no ass at all, I mean.”

“I _have_ an ass!” Weiss huffed. “It’s just more..” She seemed unable to find the proper words, blushing brighter and brighter with every second that she found herself silent, eyeing Blake in frustration. The faunus, meanwhile, seemed to only become more and more amused, her ears twitching expectantly as she awaited her friend’s answer. As a show of mercy, however, the cat finally chose to through her a bone.

“ _Subtle?_ ” Blake proposed; it seemed like the kind of word Weiss may use, even if the connotations of calling one’s ass subtle may not be as flattering as the girl may be hoping for.

“Well-” Weiss pursed her lips in thought, narrowing her eyes as she thought through Blake’s suggestion; a fitting time for a cat to pounce on successfully-baited prey as ever.

“As in _hard to notice?_ ” Blake’s smirk became a mocking grin.

“Well, I don’t suppose you think _your_ ass is all that, then?” The pale-haired girl frowned, much more frustrated with the faunus’ teasing than Blake had intended; still, she’d learned how to toy with the young Schnee years ago.

“Oh, it’s not Yang’s, or Ruby’s,” Blake smirked, “but I’d definitely put it on display if it means I get some more time with our little fireball.” She glanced to Yang with a purr in her throat, her cock already stiff again; Weiss was in a similar state, the two of them looking to her before looking to each other, both having to hold back the urge to giggle outright.

“Wanna switch holes, or just positions?” Weiss mused.

“You know I like her pussy.” Blake grinned.

“You know I like her ass.” Weiss blushed with a similar grin. Sitting up, she moved toward Yang, running a hand through her hair that trailed down her back and to her ass, patting a cheek. “No napping yet, Yang, Blake and I are going to have some more fun with you..” The girl’s tone was a number of things: teasing, commanding, drenched with lust, and yet, just playful enough to remind Yang that she wasn’t just being used as a toy by strangers. These were her friends; some of the closest she’d ever have. Especially after tonight.

A low, tired groan came from Yang, though she did manage to flip herself over after being allowed a moment to gather her strength. Now laying on her back, looking up at Weiss, she felt a new blush crawl across her sex-drunk face, her pussy already drooling down her thigh as she waited whatever the two of them had in store for her.

Not wanting to keep the poor girl waiting, Weiss was quick to pull her toward her, lifting her hips as she laid back herself, rigid cock pointing skyward as she lined Yang’s asshole up with her shaft. Once she was in position, Yang handled the rest, shuddering as she pushed her ass down and once again welcomed Weiss inside of her, a happy groan leaving her lips as her length sunk in to its base, filling her again with its warm girth.

Weiss started moving right away, rolling her hips to grind her long cock back and forth inside of her, her shaft dragging along her inner walls in a manner that Yang had come to absolutely adore at this point, in spite of every ache it sent shooting through her body. At the same time that it made her body spasm and shudder in discomfort, its heat and firmness massaged the same aches away, replacing it with a tingling, peculiar pleasure. The two of them moaned together as Weiss pumped her cock steadily into her, both their faces pink with blushes as they enjoyed this temporary one-on-one session.

Blake moved in soon after, purring teasingly as she squatted down over Weiss, sticking her own ass out as she lined her devilishly hot prick up with Yang’s drooling cunt. True to her word, her position left her ass entirely on display for Weiss as she slipped into Yang’s womanhood, the pale-haired girl even getting a glimpse of her own asshole as she began to roll her hips into the blonde beneath her. Yang’s swollen pussy ached and eagerly squeezed down on Blake’s shaft, sucking it in as deep as she could take it as the faunus began to hammer into her, a series of adorable mewls and groans escaping the black-haired girl’s lips as she used the blonde to her heart’s content, her motions making Yang rock against Weiss’ own shaft.

It was like when Weiss and Jaune had fucked her standing up, to an extent; Blake’s thrusts would make Yang move, which in turn supplied Weiss with added friction as she rolled her own hips back and into the girl’s asshole, grunting as each thrust between either of them draw a quiet, lust-filled sigh from the other. “Oh god..” Blake groaned, biting her lip as she kept pounding her length into Yang, her ass bouncing for Weiss to admire; it was undoubtedly a pleasant ass, one that bounce and wiggled with the motions of her thrusts, the occasional glimpse of her asshole only making the sight more enjoyable to Weiss as it drove her to thrust harder and harder into Yang.

Yang’s response was as either of them could expect; she was adrift on an unrelenting wave of pleasure, crying out periodically, groaning and writhing between them as her pussy and ass were filled and so brutally, amazingly pounded. Her moans grew louder and louder each time they rung out, her breathing heavy and slutty as she laid her head back against the mattress, tits bouncing wildly as Blake used the girl’s cunt as she saw fit, plunging her hot rod of flesh into her with the same strength and ruthlessness that she showed the Grimm with her weapons, fucking Yang with bestial intent in her eyes, only providing more and more fuel for the adorable moans from the blonde _and_ the pale-haired girl behind her, who was losing her mind to a similar extent thanks to Blake’s incessant pounding.

Yang’s heart felt like it could burst, her body trembling as her hands balled into tight fists against the mattress, her legs spreading wider to invite Blake and Weiss deeper and deeper into her still; this felt too good. It felt like she was in heaven, her face flushed in embarrassment as Blake and Weiss continued to ruthlessly violate her tight, slutty holes, her moans reflecting whatever the two of them had managed to draw to the surface from deep within her; a whore, desperately needing somebody to destroy her body with their huge, throbbing cocks.

Weiss and Blake were simply eager to supply.

Their session was relentless, Blake’s hips smashing into Yang’s again and again in a display of power and dominance, her purr growing into a possessive growl as she looked down into the eyes of the woman she was fucking, driving her cock as deep as Yang could take it over and over, grunting as she felt her walls twitch and quiver around her. “Are you gonna cum, bitch~?” She purred, ears twitching as she leaned further over her, hammering her into the bed without care for her comfort. “Are you going to cum all over this huge cock~?”

“I-It’s so big..” Yang panted in desperation. “You’re almost in my womb..”

“Mmh, I wish.” Blake giggled, the slapping of her hips against Yang’s filling the room over the sound of even Weiss bucking into her ass. “So, are you gonna cum~?” She bit her lip, slowing down in favor of plunging her cock into her at a steady, amazingly rough pace. “Come on, Yang; I know you want to..”

“I do..” She whined, her eyes shutting tight. “I love you bo-”

Blake’s cock slammed to the base to cut her off, the girl jackhammering into her, pulling back only a little before ramming back in, rapidly drilling into a single spot with her thick, twitching length; one of the sensitive spots deeper in Yang’s cunt, one she’d taken note of earlier, and was now ready to exploit. Yang’s eyes flew open, unable to look away from Blake’s own beautiful amber eyes as she felt her cunt explode with juices before it could even clamp down, her cum coming in regular, strong bursts, coating Blake’s shaft and groin in her cum, her body trembling and convulsing so powerfully that she began practically jerking Weiss off with her ass, her orgasm only intensifying at the sensation of the pale-haired girl tensing and shooting off her own thick cum.

Blake’s cock erupted into the midst of her core as it trembled and quaked in rapture, the blonde’s mouth falling agape in a silent shriek of bliss as she felt her entire body orgasm, every muscle tingling with warmth, her legs locking up and her back arching against the faunus, welcoming her as deep as she could go as she poured her seed into her womanhood.

With their orgasms washing over them all, the three of them laid still, none of them sure exactly how long they remained like this before finally Blake pulled out, her cock dripping cum onto Yang’s pussy lips as it slipped free. Before she could entirely pull away, however, Yang quickly leaned up, shivering as she captured Blake’s lips in her own, kissing her in a desperate display of her appreciation. Purring, the faunus returned the kiss, giggling when Weiss’ exit made Yang moan softly into her mouth. When their lips broke, a grin spread across her lips. “Thank you, Blake..” She sighed sweetly.

“Don’t thank me; this was Ruby’s idea, after all.” Blake mused. “Speaking of which, I think it’s about time your sis got a chance to show you how much she loves you too, you know?”

Yang nodded eagerly, glancing to her sister; her beautiful, sweet, affectionate sister.

God, she needed her sister’s cock inside of her _right now_.

As if she’d seen some unspoken request in Yang’s eyes, Ruby plopped down in front of her with a giggle, her thick cock bobbing in an intoxicating rhythm as she pressed close, capturing her sister’s lips in her own. “Mmm..” A wordless purr escaped them in unison, Yang’s arms wrapping around her darling sibling. This entire night could have just been Ruby fucking her brains out, honestly; not that Yang was in any way complaining about what was happening.

When their kiss broke, Yang felt somebody else getting cozy up behind her, pressing against her back until she was flush to Ruby’s front, their tits squishing together; Yang’s the obvious winner of the two, her large bust jiggling as Ruby wiggling in amusement, rubbing their nipples together in such a way that it won both a laugh and a slight moan from the blonde’s lips. Looking back at her second guess, she wasn’t surprised to see Jaune, his long cock snaking its way between her thighs, grinding between the soft flesh as he pressed his lips to her neck.

“Y-You two are gonna spoil me..” Yang shuddered, groaning when Ruby went in for another kiss, the darker-haired girl grinding against her sister as her cock continued to twitch and ache with intense heat. “Fuck..” She whined in the fleeting moment between kisses, her own hand going down to firmly grasp Ruby’s ass; petite in comparison to her own, but pleasant to feel nonetheless. Ruby squeaked at the gesture, grinning mischievously.

“I think that’s the idea.” Ruby snickered, smooching her sister’s forehead before looking to Jaune. “Don’t you think so, Jaune?”

“I’d certainly hope so.” Jaune chuckled in reply, slapping Yang’s thigh as he nipped softly at the sensitive flesh of her neck. “So, Ruby...think we’ve had enough fun spooning our little Goldilocks?”

“Mm..” Ruby pursed her lips, looking into Yang’s eyes; they were seemingly glazed over with need, a need so deep and primal that it made a fire rise in Ruby’s chest just thinking her sister could be so hungry for her. They’d broken her down, all right; and they would pay the price in the form of a ravenous beast of sexuality.

Lucky for Yang, she had very, very, dependable friends.

Keeping pressed to Yang’s body, the two reached to lift her leg in unison, exposing her drooling cunt and spreading her rear just enough to show Jaune her poor, twitching asshole. Looking to one another, Ruby and Jaune share a solitary nod before their cocks plunged into the holes nearest to them, Yang’s eyes shrinking into pinpricks as she feels their thick cocks stuffing themselves once again into her sore pussy and ass.

A weak whine left her lips almost immediately; this burning need for sex combated by a feeling of discomfort that spread throughout her body, a torrential mixture of pain and pleasure that seemingly would not leave her be. They wasted no time in beginning to pump into their holes, Jaune’s longer cock plunging deep into her abused innards, getting a slick coat of all the cum previously dumped in her, while Ruby’s more generous girth did the same, head prodding one of Yang’s sensitive spots from the onset – whether it was Ruby trying to make up for her lack of length compared to the other girls, or a desire to see Yang writhe in bliss as quickly as possible, the blonde wasn’t sure.

Honestly, thinking about anything was the last thing on her mind.

All there was for her to focus on were the two fat rods pumping into her body, and how they hurt so, so good.

The two worked in tandem, something they’d seen earned a much stronger response from Yang; just as Jaune’s cock would pull backward through the slick walls of her insides, Ruby would pump against her G-spot, grinding her cock’s head against it before pulling back, their plump balls nearly bobbing into one another through their rapid metronome-like motions.

“F-Fuck, Ruby! Jaune, I-” Yang began, though her words were cut short by an enthusiastic Ruby, who captured her lips in her own as she continued to slam her cock into her cunt with an soft smack whenever their flesh collided, her cock shimmering with Yang’s abundant, uncontrollable arousal. Yang’s hand tightened its grip on Ruby’s ass as she rolled her hips into her older sister, a gesture Ruby seemed to appreciate and view as encouragement to go faster, soft whines escaping her as she drilled her sister’s sore hole.

Jaune, meanwhile, took his time eagerly pounding into Yang’s ass; considering how tight she still felt, no doubt due the discomfort she felt causing her to tighten her core, he couldn’t fuck her there as quickly as Ruby could manage – especially considering speed was Ruby’s semblance. Still, with each thrust into her, he drove his cock in deep and with force, his slapping against her own as he squeezed on her thigh, watching with eager eyes as her body wiggled against their dual motions; large tits bouncing, ass and thighs wiggling, hair tangling into a sweaty, ever-greater mess. It was all a buffet for the eyes, and Jaune had every intention of savoring the view.

Breaking their kiss, Ruby grinned wide as her sister, going to attack her neck intermittently as she continued to ravage her pink walls, grunting with each and every thrust into her; Yang’s pussy, despite the continual abuse and stretching from all the various toys and cocks that have railed her today, still seemed to cling to her like a glove, massaging her as if bringing her pleasure was its top priority. Ruby was flattered, for sure, for it only served as proof who was Yang’s favorite out of the endowed cocks that had been violating her tonight.

“You like this?” Ruby whispered softly into her ear, barely audible to Yang over her own slutty moans and the slapping of sweat-laden flesh. “You like being fucked raw by your sister? Your baby sister, Ruby? Do you love her fat c-”

“R-R-Ruby...” Yang groaned, eyes rolling upward as drool ran from her lips and down her chin, her cunt continuing to squeeze Ruby’s thick shaft, almost forcefully trying to pull it deeper, squeezing it in rhythm with Jaune’s thrusts into her ruined ass. “I need more..” She whined, almost out of breath, her face red, tears running down her face. “Fuck me..” Her hand pushed Ruby’s hips firm against her own, forcing her to the hilt in her. “Fuck me and never stop...I love you..”

“I’ll fuck you every night, Yang.” She assured her, nipping her rear as she added more force to her hips, drumming her cock against the blonde’s weak spot. “And every time my slutty older sister needs a cock up her ass, or down her throat..”

“I’ll always need it..” Yang gasped out desperately, squirming between Jaune and her amazing sibling, asshole massaging Jaune’s endowed length in a similar manner, her stomach rising and falling in a spastic rhythm as their brutal fucking made every muscle in her body lose control. “Ruby, everything burns..”

“Do you like it?” Ruby grinned, looking into her sister’s eyes as she continued this assault of pain and pleasure on her.  
“P-Please, I can’t take it..” Yang started to whine after a moment, the heat in her core like a fire she had no shielding against; it felt like it would destroy her, and every ache and pain in her muscles only served as confirmation. “Ruby, _please_..I can’t do this anym-”

Her eyes went wide, her mouth gaping before she began to convulse between them; everything hurt, but behind it all, there was a continuous rush of adrenaline and ecstasy. Ruby and Jaune knew what it meant, grinning at one another as they continued to ravage her holes, fucking her as vigorously as they could manage as her holes began to clamp down firmly, jerking their cocks off with her insides, hoping for them to give her what she desperately needed but continued to deny.

Yang’s orgasm was explosive, her ass clenching tight on Jaune’s ass as his hot seed shot off into her innards, adding a fresh coat to the cum that had since marked her as the mutual property of the group. Ruby made sure she was pressed to her sister’s G-spot before she allowed her cum to fly, Yang shuddering in euphoric agony as she felt torrent after torrent of sticky, white cum flow against her sensitive flesh, like a jet of hot water right against it, bringing with it another explosive gush of her juices, staining Ruby’s groin with her climax until finally she couldn’t even muster the energy to climax, tensing up as her core continued to ache from the non-stop release.

Ruby and Jaune pulled out of her with a slick pop, the younger girl smooching her cheek and running an affectionate hand through her hair. “Don’t quit on us yet, Yang.” She hummed. “I know you’re tougher than this.”

“I’m not..” Yang whimpered, tears still stinging her face. “It burns, Ruby; everything burns..”

“Don’t worry.” Ruby smiled sweetly, a shockingly innocent smile considering the words behind it. “That’s gonna be the _best part_ to you, eventually.”

As Ruby spoke, Jaune didn’t so much crawl away as he did roll onto his back, stretching as he continued to idly look over Yang’s body, admiring the blonde’s body as she laid there beside him, skin shimmering with sweat, hair a beautiful golden mess. Even in her state, she was a sight to behold; one that brought a soft blush to Jaune’s face. “Who’s next?” He finally asked with an amused smirk, looking to the other girls. Blake and Weiss glanced to one another, Blake’s ear twitching in annoyance, before she seemingly conceded to Weiss without so much as an argument; pleased with herself, the white-haired girl quickly approached, climbing onto the bed and running a hand slowly along Yang’s thigh.

“Even after all this, she feels just as nice to touch..” She hummed softly, her hand squeezing Yang’s thigh before going to rub along the inside of her legs, minding the girl’s poor cunt as she idly massaged the sore muscles and smooth, warm flesh. Looking to Jaune, she tilted her head, her smile taking on a more perverse angle. “So,” She giggled, “I don’t suppose you’d want to take her cunt now, would you?”

“You read my mind, princess.” Jaune grinned, his cock already showing signs of waking back up, standing tall as he looked to Yang, who remained largely unresponsive in the wake of her last orgasm; this was all taking its toll on her, but she hadn’t gone quite yet. Reaching out for her, Jaune’s own hands ran along her body; working their way down her sides, he rubbed along until he reached her hips, kissing her neck to tease her as he cupped her round ass, kneading the cheeks gently. A low groan left Yang; one of slight resistance, though she did little else to fight Jaune’s advances. He showered her neck with kisses for a moment, playing with her ass until Yang finally tried to pull away, at which point Jaune finally made his play.

“Where are you going?” He hummed inquisitively, his arms wrapping around her stomach and pulling her taut against him, lifting her until he could rest her atop him, her ass set enticingly close to his twitching length with her legs off to his side; like this, she almost looked like she was riding a horse sidesaddle. Running a hand along her thick rear one more time, Jaune finally began to lift her up, licking his lips as her pussy was finally exposed to him, drooling still from her near-constant state of arousal. Yang gave a weak whine in reply, though she continued to do little to fight him; he knew Yang had the strength in her to stop this entire ordeal if she _really_ wanted to.

Lining up with her exposed lips, Jaune let his cock’s head rub against her mound as his hand massaged an asscheek. For a moment, that was all he did; tease her, reveling in the soft sound of Yang whining as his prick pressed to her clit, grinding against it before running down along her entrance, a slap to her ass drawing a cry from her lips. “J-Jaune, please..” Yang groaned, looking back at him with desperation in her purple eyes. “Don’t tease me like thi-”

Her words spiraled into a low groan as she felt his long cock finally slide into her, hilting deep inside with his shaft rubbing slowly against some of her most sensitive spots. Her body trembled at the feeling of hot, rigid flesh once again buried in her body, her arms trembling as she tried not to collapse atop him, her breathing growing hotter as her hips started to weakly roll up and down along his cock, Jaune grunting as he pushed his thick length upward into her to meet her bouncing rhythm. “Good girl, Yang..” He sighed, rubbing along her thigh, his own moans infrequent but equally heated as the other blonde’s. Truth be told, he could sympathize with the other’s current state; all this rampant fucking was taking its toll on them all, but Jaune would be damned if he didn’t go until his legs couldn’t carry him any longer.

And that was how he knew Yang would do no differently.

Yang’s motions were slow for now; largely due to her weakened state, though Jaune had little doubt that the pain was lessened if she took it easy, and so she kept on slowly rolling her hips on his fat cock, welcoming him deep into her core before raising her hips, each motion causing her thighs and ass to jiggle for him in an intoxicating display. “S-Say, Weiss..” Jaune finally chuckled, panting softly as he enjoyed this change of pace. “H-How about you come in and join us?”

“At that pace?” Weiss scoffed, pumping her cock as she came closer. “No way; if I’m doing this, we’re taking charge.”

“No complaints here.” Jaune mused, watching as Weiss climbed over him to straddle Yang’s ass, her cock laid between the blonde’s cheeks for now, granting the other blonde a good view of her own petite rear. Despite Weiss’ teasing words, she seemed eager to have her own fun teasing Yang first, shuddering softly as her hips began to move against the poor girl’s rear, her long cock grinding between her soft cheeks.

“M-Mnn..” Weiss chewed her lip, reaching to press Yang’s cheeks together for more friction, panting as she humped between them, her balls slapping gently against her thighs. “God, remember when N-Neon called you top-heavy? She was so wrong..” A teasing giggle left her lips. “Your tits just distract from how big your ass is..”

Jaune watched intently, a blush plastered across his face, as Weiss eagerly dry-humped Yang’s asscheeks, panting as her motions only grew more and more excitable, balls slapping against her flesh with a pleasant _fwap, fwap, fwap_. She was having a blast, arching her head back as her eyes fell shut, a low groan escaping her as she used her weight to push Yang down harder on Jaune’s cock, slowly increasing the temp with which she rode him; Jaune appreciated the gesture greatly, panting as he pumped up faster into Yang’s drooling hole, a hand going to rub Weiss’ own thigh.

“F-Fuck, you really like just teasing her don’t you?” Jaune chuckled, biting his lip as he watched her bouncing ass and balls with intent eyes.

“I-It’s not,” She grunted, humping harder, watching with ecstatic eyes as Yang’s ass wiggled and bounced in reply to her thrusts, “just to tease Yang. I-” She broke down without warning, grunting as she grasped firmly on the blonde’s thighs, pushing her down to Jaune’s base as she arched, shuddering as several ropes of hot cum shot off onto Yang’s back. “Ohh, fuck!” She purred, humping wildly against her ass until her cock was done spurting, finally relaxing and pulling away, pumping her cock steadily as if it remained erect and ready for more. “I’m so jealous of Ruby. The only girl I know with an ass this nice is Nora..”

“Regretting leaving it at just a fling?” Jaune mused, watching as Weiss finally began to line up with Yang’s ass; it seemed that the buttjob was just to blow off some excess steam, as she was truly still capable of going, her cock still twitching and swollen as she rubbed it against Yang’s tight hole.

“Maybe.” Weiss hummed with a pout, grunting as she bucked her cock deep into Yang’s ass, grinning at the sharp groan that escaped the blonde in reply. Wasting no time, the white-haired girl started pounding in, grunting as her long cock dug deep into Yang’s insides, her tongue lolling out as she grabbed the girl’s thighs, using her leverage to bounce her faster on Jaune’s cock, earning a loud gasp of approval from the blonde boy.

“You have a drink with a friend, you beat her cheeks all night, and the confidence boost from getting laid finally drives her to jump Ren’s bones.” Jaune chuckled, a low squeak leaving him when Weiss bucked particularly hard into Yang’s ass, as if annoyed by his comment; this drove Yang to Jaune’s base again, at which point Weiss began to drill in, balls slapping wildly against her thighs.

“Ngh! Hah! I fucked her as good as we’re treating Yang right now, and who’s she gonna be sleeping with after this?” Weiss seemed to pout as she hammered again and again into the blonde, groaning as her rigid cock twitched against Yang’s constrictive insides. “Ruby!”

“Meanwhile, you get to have flings with any cute girl who shakes her hips remotely in your direction.” Jaune raised a brow, stifling a laugh for fear of what Weiss might do in retaliation at this point. “I wouldn’t call your situation dire.”

“Things did work out in the end, in a way; I’m here right now with you, aren’t I?” Weiss chuckled, focusing on the blonde whose ass she violated without mercy, though her words were directed at Jaune. “An ass like this is hard to turn down..”

Yang, meanwhile, was a blushing, sweaty mess, her eyes screwed up into her head as her mouth hung open in a weakened attempt to cry out; try as she might, simple words were beginning to feel like an impossibility, little more than breathless groans leaving her lips whenever either Weiss or Jaune’s cocks would reach their base inside of her, the sensation it brought with it feeling like Yang was going to be stretched apart by their huge cocks.

“P-Please..” She finally managed, her words easy to interpret as another cry for mercy, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried her best not to fall unconscious from the sensory overload this was causing her. Neither were willing to heed it, however, both too enamored with the twitching and gentle squeezing of her sore, brutalized holes to want to stop, pumping their cocks in even faster as her protests kept up. “I can’t..” She groaned out, hands grasping the sheets so firmly her knuckles went white.

“Then don’t.” Jaune hummed, pumping deeper into her pussy, watching as her pussy drooled around his base. “Just let us have our fun, Yang..” He gave her thigh a little slap, grunting as he enjoyed the view of Weiss’ ass bouncing to pound her cock deep into Yang again and again. “Your pussy’s certainly telling me a different story. How about you, Weiss?”

“Oh, definitely..” Weiss chewed her lip, porcelain cock drilling rapidly into the pink ring wrapped around it, balls slapping Yang asscheeks without any sign of stopping. “It’s sucking me in; it wants to keep my cock inside, and you’re telling me to pull out. So who should I listen to, Yang?” She giggled, almost taunting her. “A body that doesn’t hide what it wants, or a girl who probably can’t even count how many times she’s came by now..?”

Furrowing her brow in annoyance, Yang tried to pull away, though her motions only added more friction for the furious pumping of the cocks buried in her holes. “I-I can...I can count, I’ve..” She panted desperately, her mind a relentless whirlpool of sensations, making it impossible to focus her thoughts. “Fuck..” She trembled against them, feeling her core quivering against the seemingly unending assault from Jaune and Weiss. “I-I’m going to, again..”

With that, Yang threw her head back, quaking against the two cocks pumping savagely into her, her pussy gushing a torrent of her juices down Jaune’s length, ass clenching tight around Weiss’ pulsating rod. “Ah! O-Ohhh!” She buried her head in the bed, toes curling as she tried her best not to collapse outright under the pressure, her pussy feeling like it was orgasming again and again after all the pounding it had taken tonight. Jaune rewarded her for her climax promptly, grunting as he buried himself to the hilt and finally allowed a burst of semen to shoot off into her walls, flooding her with the familiar sensation of warmth as Weiss shot off her own load, splashing against her soft insides before the white-haired girl pulled out in favor of relaxing beside the two, panting softly with a cute smile across her lips.

Jaune lifted Yang off soon after, panting himself in the wake of two rounds with the beautiful blonde, Yang’s own body laying limp across the sheets, her holes slowly drooling cum from all the loads shot off into her; her body had been entirely turned into a cumdump at this rate, flowing from her pussy and ass, and visible on scattered parts of her skin, especially after Weiss had her fun hotdogging her ass.

Finally, it seemed that everyone had had their fill; especially in Yang’s case, though her fill wasn’t ultimately for her to decide. Weiss and Jaune now lay sprawled out on the bed, panting slowly as their cocks went soft, Blake and Ruby on the opposing side of the bed, their own eyes now fixated lazily on the ceiling, Ruby’s the only cock in the room that remained halfway hard as a sense of calm finally spread throughout.

Slowly, Ruby sat up, stretching as she looked to her friends, the same friendly smile across her lips as the dark-haired girl would flash upon the success of a mission; it was peculiar, really, how innocent Ruby could manage to look, even after sexually ravaging her own sibling. “Alright, gang..” She hummed, exhaustion easy to detect on the edge of her words. “I think it’s about time you all got your clothes together and went to bed; you can head home in the morni-”

“Ruby..” Yang groaned out softly, rolling slowly onto her back so she could look up at the ceiling, panting as she reached to wipe some of the sweat from her face.

Ruby looked surprised to hear Yang speak her name, scooting closer to look her darling sister over. “Yeah, Yang? You have something to say?” The younger girl hummed in curiosity, running a hand along Yang’s side to comfort any soreness she still felt from the gangbang.

“I...” The blonde blushed, not even bothering trying to sit up; instead, she looked into her sister’s beautiful silver eyes, smiling at the love she saw behind them; her sister’s love, stronger for her than anyone else in the team could claim. “I want more..”

Ruby’s eyes widened subtly, her lips pulling into a mischievous smile. “Oh yeah? You really want more, sis? We treated you pretty roughly, I’m not sure if you’re really up for i-”

Yang mustered enough strength to reach out for Ruby, grasping her half-hard cock and beginning to slowly pump it, panting as she felt the fat shaft swell back to life against her palm. “Ruby, I want you to fuck me more, please...I want you...” She bit her lips, her heart pounding as she tried to force the words from her lips. “I want you to impregnate me, Ruby, please..”

For once, Ruby’s face was the one that looked completely stunned by the situation, her cheeks a bright scarlet as she watched Yang desperately jerk her cock, panting as her balls began to pulsate in approval of the gesture, pale length more than happy to feel Yang’s soft skin on her own. “W-Well, I..” She chewed her lip, raising her brow at this pleasant surprise. “I guess we can’t deny the lady her wish, right, guys?”

Weiss and Blake had already begun to perk up at Yang’s words, Jaune sitting up not long after, a grin spreading across his lips. “I don’t suppose we can.” The faunus girl mused, ears twitching like a cat stalking a mouse. “How about it, Weiss, Jaune? Willing to give Yang some more attention?”

Whether it was out of her true desires, or the rampant sex having finally gone to her head, it truly didn’t matter to the others; Yang’s wishes alone had ignited a flame in their bodies, the blonde blushing as she watched the other three’s cocks slowly rise up to greet her, her core quivering at the idea of them fucking her even more than they already had.

“Oh, yeah..” Jaune grinned, thick cock twitching against the air. “I don’t know if we can guarantee Yang will be able to walk or fight again after we’re done with her, right, Weiss?”

Weiss just giggled eagerly, reaching to play with her own cock as she tried to imagine what they could do to the poor girl next. After a moment, however, it seemed her best idea was to direct her gaze to Ruby. “Any ideas, Rubes? She’s _your_ girlfriend, after all.”

“Me?” Ruby hummed, pursing her lips in thought; as Weiss had anticipated, however, a devilish smirk soon spread across her lips. “How about...if Yang’s asking for our cocks, how about we give her all the cock she can take~?”

“All our cocks, fucking her brains out?” Weiss bit her lip, cock throbbing just considering it. “I see why you were made leader back at Beacon; I like how you think.”

“I’ll wait another round before I join; let your three have your fun with Yang without her favorite dick of the group in the mix, you know?” Ruby’s smile in reply was smug to degrees that even Weiss felt burnt, a light scoff escaping the heiress.

“We’ll see whose cock is her favorite after we’re done ruining her for you, alright~?” Weiss rebutted with a dominant hum, glancing to Yang’s naked form with hungry eyes. After a moment of consideration, she glanced to Blake. “Hey, Belladonna….Piledriver?”

“Piledriver.” Blake sounded more than eager. “I call pussy, though I figure you were gonna want her ass anyway.”

“Hey, what about me?” Jaune exclaimed, gasping when Yang unexpectedly turned carefully onto her side next to him, her head craning over to lazily wrap her lips around his cock, bobbing her head slowly down to the halfway mark. “O-Oh, I...guess I can take her mouth..” He shivered, running a hand through her vibrant golden hair.

“Good; you’ll make it so all she can taste and smell is somebody other than Ruby’s cock.” Weiss hummed teasingly, though the lack of an irritated response from Ruby did cause her to falter. Huffing, she looked back to Jaune. “Just gag her with your cock, alright?”

“Can do.” He chuckled, pushing her head down to his base already, whining slightly in complaint when Blake swooped in to turn Yang onto her back yet again, indirectly pulling the blonde’s head away from his cock with a soft wet sound and a trail of spit connecting his tip to her lips.

With Blake in control, Yang’s back was pressed firmly down into the mattress, a grin across the faunus’ face at the sight of the blonde sprawled out beneath her, plump tits jiggling as Blake shifted about on the mattress to get into a comfortable position, swinging her legs over and turning to face Weiss as she lifted Yang’s lower half up, her long cock hanging down toward the poor girl’s drooling, needy cunt. Smiling wide to the heiress, Blake slowly began to grind her thick length against Yang’s pussy lips, shivering at the heat that met her while her hips rolled back and forth, each motion coating the underside of her cock with a little of the excited blonde’s juices.

With Yang no longer being moved about on the mattress, Jaune got onto his knees and essentially straddled the girl’s face, Yang giggling as she felt the boy’s big balls settle on her face, tilting her head to kiss his warm sack. Jaune couldn’t help but chuckle in reply, biting his lip and rolling his hips in a similar manner to Blake, Yang eagerly kissing and licking at his balls while Blake continued to dryhump against her entrance, teasing her more and more with each time the faunus’ cock would brush past the proper entrance of her cunt only to continued until her cockhead pressed to her clit.

Despite when they both began, Jaune was the first to go for his prize, the blonde boy grinning wide in excitement as he gave his cock a few extra pumps for luck before aiming down at Yang’s lips, chuckling as he saw the other blonde’s mouth open wide in encouragement; Yang seemed to have broken completely, panting softly as she tried to beckon Jaune’s cock into her mouth with the lustful look in her eyes alone, which may as well have hearts for pupils at this rate. Biting his lip, Jaune’s hips pushed down, his fat cock vanishing between her lips and slipping back into her throat with little difficulty. Yang took to it immediately, her soft lips wrapping around his shaft as he began to lift his hips up before dropping them down in a steady rhythm, piledriving his cock down into the slick, tight confines of her throat with little more than a groan of approval, his balls now gently slapping down on Yang’s face when she came to kiss his base.

Looking back at Jaune, Blake found herself brushing a touch brighter than she’d originally expected; the sight alone was hotter than the faunus had imagined, and the sound was...well, her ears were twitched wildly at the sound of Yang hungrily taking Jaune’s facefucking, every slick pop and slurp of her needy tongue across his meat making the faunus’ cock twitch in anticipation, eager for when it would finally go beyond teasing her labia. Finally, she’d had her fill, aiming her cock toward the entrance of Yang’s pussy in a similar manner to the boy. “Don’t be too late to the party, Weiss.” She teased the heiress, who’d also been watching Yang suck Jaune’s cock. “It _will_ go on without you.” Blake stuck her tongue out, finally pushing her hips down and burying her cock inch by inch into the ruined pussy of Yang Xiao Long.

Yang’s response was immediate; a sharp groan, followed by her legs gently stretching outward in an attempt to find some release for the excitement that came rushing through her. Enthused by the sound, Blake’s hips raised quickly like Jaune had, slamming down a with a low, lustful sigh from the faunus as her long cock plunged back into Yang’s core, her eyes going to look smugly into Weiss’ as she began to steadily, yet forcefully, plow the poor girl into the mattress, pounding her cock into her pussy like it were a jackhammer, her own tits bouncing wildly at the motion. “Ah! Hah, come on, Weiss~!” She grinned wide, reaching to grab Yang’s ass, spreading her cheeks and showing off the blonde’s twitching, aching asshole. “You better come and fuck this slut’s ass before I find a way to.”

“Planning on growing a second cock?” Weiss taunted, strolling up and teasingly pressing Blake’s head to her own groin, pale cock flush against her face. To her surprise, Blake’s response was simply to indulge the gesture, nuzzling against her cock like a cat before trailing her tongue from her base to her tip, grinning wide when she reached the crown of the girl’s length. Blushing bright, Weiss pushed head head away with a huff. “You’re too horny, Blake.”

“It’s a gangbang, Weiss; that’s the idea.” Blake rolled her eyes, still feverishly bucking into Yang’s drooling hole. “Now, Yang’s waiting for you..”

“I know, I know..” Weiss huffed, reaching to hold Yang’s hips steady against the rampant downward force of Blake’s own hips, lining up with the girl’s hole as best she could with the other two already in the throes of having their way with her. With a thrust that matched both Blake and Jaune for impatience, Weiss’ cock plunged into Yang’s tight hole, winning a groan from its owner as she felt her length sink inch by inch into the hot, constrictive hole she’d been helping to destroy all night; even now, it hugged her cock desperately, seemingly elated to make its acquaintance yet again.

“Gh~!” Weiss gasped, hips pulling back somewhat before bucking back to her base, sending a wave of pleasure that shot quickly up Yang’s spine, igniting inside her head in that all-too-familiar explosion of pleasurable discomfort. With both girls inside of her holes now, both beginning to pound downward in an asynchronous, yet perfectly harmonized rhythm, there was little Yang could do for herself, and so she submitted herself to focusing on the one aspect she possessed some control over; Jaune’s pulsating cock, presently enveloped in her soft upper pair of lips.

Closing her eyes, Yang did the best she could to fellate the man presently bucking into her throat with his long, endowed shaft; considering her position, the most she could accomplish was to work her tongue around the shaft as it eagerly pushed into her throat over and over, the rest of her strength willed into preventing herself from gagging in reply to his seemingly unending thrusts. Luckily for her, Jaune’s arousal had not caused him to give way to senseless action, as whenever Yang began to feel a little light-headed from the length consistently plugging her throat, Jaune’s cock would pull back into her mouth, allowing her to idly lap at the head while she caught her breath.

Of course, it could always be a factor that this manner of controlling her breathing brought its own thrill to the blonde boy; but Yang would rather not dwell on that possibility, instead focusing on savoring the unique flavor of his cock as it so eagerly pressed to her hot tongue. Blake and Weiss, meanwhile, saw little reason to _savor_ the holes so eagerly wrapped around them; they’d already had their fun taking their time with Yang, and now it was time to let themselves loose inside of the poor woman.

“How’s she holding up for you, eh~?” Blake offered Weiss a cheeky grin, grunting as she furiously drilled her length downward, faintly curved prick dragging its head along her walls with the angle from which she pounded Yang’s tired, puffy cunt, her hot balls slapping periodically against the human’s groin as her own feline ears leaned back in delight. “She’s purring like a kitten for me..”

Weiss huffed, hands tightening their grip on Yang’s thighs as she leaned in to press her forehead to Blake’s, panting as she angled her hips in an attempt to pound deeper into the blonde. “Sh-She’s purring for me, you idiot..” She gasped unceremoniously, sparing neither her nor Yang a second, going so far as to fuck the girl even harder as she spoke, balls slapping against Yang’s round cheeks, her thick shaft pushing deeper into her than any of the toys they’d crammed into her earlier. “You can tell she’s a huge anal slut; listen to how she’s groaning~!”

“Girls,” Jaune chuckled, watching the sight of Blake’s ass bouncing up and down in front of him, regardless of the pair of balls between her thighs, “she’s probably groaning because she has a cock in her throat.”

Weiss looked around Blake at the man, ice in her eyes. “So you’re saying it’s for you?”

“M-More _because_ of me, not for-”

“Challenge accepted, Jaune~!” Blake offered him a smirk, ears twitching in a subtle display of aggression before looking at Weiss. “Truce?”

Weiss grinned wide in reply. “Truce; though I wasn’t really mad at you.”

The faunus leaned in to peck her lips, a hand going behind her to clap down on the heiress’ own ass, holding a cheek as she winked at her. “I know you weren’t; now, together?”

Weiss was quick to nod, blushing as her thrusts slowed somewhat, as did Blake’s. “Let’s fuck this bitch stupid, alright?”

“That’s the plan, ice queen.”

Together, both their hips began to slam down in unison, the two girls panting as they leaned in toward one another, Blake lazily draping one arm around Weiss in a gesture the white-haired girl was quick to return, both of them blushing eagerly as their cocks plunged into Yang in a sexual pincer attack, a cute groan escaping them both when their groins pressed firm to their respective hole.

Quickly, the rhythm began again, though this time it all felt incredibly different to Yang; instead of two, exceptionally eager cocks pounding into her body, sending off spastic waves of pleasure that darted all throughout her body without focus or precision, it felt like one huge, burning hot cock had managed to plug both her holes at once, pounding in with an aggressive, rough rhythm that took only a few seconds before Yang’s body began to tremble against it.

Each thrust felt like an explosion to her body; a tremendous, violent eruption of energy, rocking through her body like a bolt of lightning, her core quivering and tensing as their cocks slid back in unison, anticipating the next thrust before it even began. Never before had the _idea_ that a cock was about to thrust in given her pleasure; that alone made her body subtly arch up in bliss, hands gripping the sheets.

Any of her euphoric moans, however, were silenced by the cock eagerly plunging into her throat, thick cockhead rubbing against the slick walls of her esophagus, working still in a cycle of allowing her to grow light-headed before finally pulled back into her mouth, allowing her to suck down a deep breath, before plunging back in. In comparison to Blake and Weiss’ unified assault on her lower half, it was a rather uninspired act, but it was the matter of Jaune’s length and ruthless thrusts that brought Yang enjoyment in its wake – impressive, considering a blowjob is almost entirely for the enjoyment of the one bearing a cock.

Its side-effect, too, had an allure Yang would never consider if it weren’t for this very instance; the asphyxiation, though not desirable outside of this act, brought with it a peculiar rush of adrenaline as she felt her consciousness waver around his pulsating length, only to be granted the right to breathe once more. The impact it had on her senses, too, only served to enhance the pleasure Blake and Weiss’ synchronized pounding brought with it; unfortunate for Jaune, maybe, but Yang certainly wasn’t going to complain.

It was hard to complain with a cock down your throat, anyway.

Blake and Weiss groaned in a blissful union as they worked together, pounding Yang’s pussy and asshole as feverishly as they could manage while staying in sync, their noises only muffling when the two finally leaned in closer together, capturing each other’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss; Ruby laughed off to the side from the sight, a break from her own calm panting as she slowly beat her twitching cock. Before she could even make a comment, however, Weiss rose a middle finger to the silver-eyed woman, only making her laughter turn into a trademark series of snickering.

Yang, on the other hand, was trying her best not to scream around Jaune’s cock; low, euphoric groans would escape her periodically amidst her chances to catch her breath, though they were often brief, silenced by Jaune’s shaft as he plunged back in. She had little opportunity, this time, to beg for the mercy of those so brutally fucking her, but deep down, she knew such words were just instinct – what she really wanted from them, she had no need to ask, for they were already supplying it tenfold.

Finally, her body had reached its limit yet again, her eyes shutting tight as she began to thrash about between them; of course, due to how Weiss and Blake were holding her, she had very little room to move about, so the most she accomplished was weakly kicking her feet against the bed, hands clawing at the mattress as her core felt like it was due to break from the pressure welling up inside of it.

Luckily, there was an easy way to release that pressure, and so her cunt burst without warning, a sudden gushing of her fluids in climax soaking Blake’s cock, followed by a loud whine around the cock buried in her throat. While her climax shouldn’t be any surprise to them, Blake still found herself caught off-guard by the sudden constriction around her length, the added friction all she needed to finally bury herself to the hilt, deepening her kiss with Weiss as her twitching cock unloaded a healthy load of cum into her. Weiss, too, was taken by the sudden squeezing of Yang’s insides around her cock, her hands sliding down to grip the faunus’ own rear as she felt her cock burst inside of Yang, ropes of thick cum splashing against the walls of Yang’s ass.

With the way things were going, Yang had to congratulate herself for her own guesswork, the blonde relaxing her throat and beginning to gently swallow just before Jaune’s own cock swelled against her tongue before tensing, a few sticky strings of cum shooting into her mouth or successfully down her throat, only for Yang to swallow it all down with a tired hum. Only when she was done did she open her mouth, freeing the other blonde’s cock from her soft lips, and Jaune seemed more than appreciative of the gesture; sitting back with his cock still slowly twitching, he was left to wonder at the girl’s skill, even with her body aching and her mind practically ruined from the constant, devastating fucking she’d received.

As Jaune pulled away, however, choosing to relax slightly away from the girls while he recovered from his most recent orgasm, another slipped in to unceremoniously allow their cock to flop across Yang’s face; Ruby’s, her pale, twitching shaft pulsating with heat as it lay against her older sister’s skin. “Well hey there, sis~!” Ruby grinned, looking down into her sibling’s purple eyes.

Yang just cooed in excitement, grinning as she pressed her face into Ruby’s groin from her position, rubbing against her cock and warm balls before relaxing again, panting slowly as she tried to recover from her own climax, in a manner similar to Jaune. Unfortunately for her, however, neither Weiss nor Blake were looking for a break, the two breaking their small make-out session to instead look down at the blonde they’d been pounding raw.

Looking to one another again, they both pursed their lips in curiosity.

“Switch?” Weiss hummed.

“I’m thinking a complete reversal.” Blake grinned.

“I _like_ how you think!” The white-haired girl giggled in approval, leaning in to peck her cheek a final time before slowly pulling her cock from Yang’s ass, causing the blonde to shudder as inch by inch it slid back through her soft canal, finally slipping out with a coo from its owner and a quiet whine from the receiver. Blake did the same in turn, admiring the sight of Yang’s cum shimmering on her cock before she began to move around the girl she’d been ruthlessly dicking the last few minutes, Weiss circling around the opposing way, until they both stopped in the other’s original position, turning further until their backs were facing one another.

“You gonna go for her throat this time, Rubes?” Weiss hummed, reaching back to run a hand along Yang’s thighs as the other began to aim her cock toward her drooling pussy lips. “Wanna see how long either of us last in your sister~?”

“Yang’s got more stamina than any of us, it looks like.” Ruby shook her head as she looked down at her sister, still gently nuzzling her package. “Are you really that desperate to impress her?”

“No, it just feels unfair to only have a sexual rivalry with Blake and not you.”

` “I always figured you knew I’d win.” Ruby grinned in reply, her smile certainly meant to mock the other, though Weiss could see the same playful nature behind it as often Ruby’s grins were made.

Weiss huffed, the gesture alone already enough to get her riled up; possibly, this was entirely Ruby’s intention, as it would no doubt cause her to go harder when it came to fucking Yang stupid, their true goal here tonight. It was likely Ruby didn’t care at all about whatever rivalries Weiss wanted to start here; all that mattered right now was giving Yang the wildest night of her life.

With that, Weiss plunged into Yang with a determined glint in her eye, ass rolling back to sink her cock in to its base, a surprised groan leaving the blonde beneath her as Weiss pushed down forcefully until her base kissed her mound, a low sigh of excitement leaving the heiress herself. Once she was properly buried inside of Yang, her hips were quick to start moving, Blake chuckling at the almost bratty impatience with which Weiss threw herself into the act, hips gyrating rapidly to jackhammer her cock back and forth inside of the blonde’s drooling walls.

Ruby laughed outright, watching intently as Weiss proceeded to go full-tilt into fucking her beloved sister, pale cock slamming down with a soft sound whenever her balls would slap against Yang’s smooth skin. Weiss grunted in frustration as she pounded away into Yang, panting and chewing her lip as she tried to ignore the humored glances and snickers from both the faunus behind her and the crimson-haired girl before her; the low, breathless groans of the woman _beneath_ her, however, here more than enough motivation for her to give her all into this carnal act.

Figuring she’d spectated for long enough, Ruby idly aimed her cock at Yang’s lips, giggling when her sister ceased her moans for Weiss to eagerly wrap her lips around her pale shaft, sucking on it with a purpose and a delighted glint in her eyes; Ruby would never get tired of how much Yang loved her cock, but Weiss certainly had already. With a huff, the white-haired girl slammed down faster, almost bearing her teeth at Ruby as she drove her cock deep into Yang’s puffy cunt.

Finally, Blake had had enough of Weiss’ bratty little display, turning her attention back to Yang’s ass, which seemed to wink and tremble against the impatient bucking of the heiress buried in her other hole. Quick to provide it with other things to focus on, Blake grasped her thick cock, purring as she guided it into her hole, shuddering as she sunk deep into the blonde’s gently-squeezing, abundantly hot canal, stopping only when she felt her base press to her cheeks, a low gasp escaping her lips before she leaned forward, eyes rolling up before she began to roll her hips, dragging her cock back through Yang’s soft insides before slamming back in, arching in delight. “Why not just enjoy the pussy, Weiss?” She panted out softly, working into a steady rhythm of drilling Yang’s tight ass. “You’re probably so focused on this little game, you haven’t noticed how good she feels..”

Weiss blushed at Blake’s calling her out, pouting as she indeed stopped her bratty display against Ruby to focus on the feeling of Yang’s pussy squeezing on her; almost instantly, her lips broke apart in a groan, her hips moving eagerly, though this time with a more delighted purpose. Blake was right; Yang felt _good_. She had no idea if it was due to her willing acceptance of this, or if she simply hadn’t stopped to appreciate the sensation, but now that she had, her eyes slowly flickered shut, the girl panting quietly as she instead focused on pumping this girl’s pussy until she burst, ignoring the giggle that left Ruby’s lips at the sight of her change in perspective.

Ruby, meanwhile, was still lazily rolling her hips, Yang doing most of the work of sucking on her beloved sibling’s thick cock; her tongue lazily massaged the underside, the blonde kissing her sister’s large balls whenever she reached her base, gagging only subtly whenever Ruby’s prick poked into her throat. Once again, her length was a blessing; nearly perfect for blowjobs and anal, there was no wonder that Yang would still choose Ruby as her lover come the end of the night.

With the three now eagerly focused on enjoying Yang’s body, now eagerly surrendered to their lust, time once again seemed to blur, Weiss and Blake panting in harmony as they drilled into Yang’s abused cunt and asshole, both holes squeezing firmly around the respective cock unrelentingly drilling into them. Ruby, meanwhile, did eventually take the reigns, giggling softly in joy as she began to properly fuck her sister’s mouth, panting as her thick shaft ground against her tongue, poking back into her throat periodically, plump balls gently pressing down against the blonde’s face.

And Yang loved every fucking second of it.

With their more-than-eager pounding rocking Yang’s body with wild abandon, however, there was little to keep her core from completely losing control of itself, spasming and quaking at the center of her being, the sensation almost overwhelming as she felt Weiss and Blake thrust as quickly and as deeply into her as they could manage, repeatedly hitting the most sensitive spots of her perverse flesh, her toes curling and her hands weakly gripping at the sheets.

Ruby saw it first, though she saw fit not to tell the others of it quite yet; instead, the leaned further over Yang’s body, a hand going to slowly knead one of her breasts, only adding to the pleasure that surged through her body, a delighted whine leaving Ruby to cover up Yang’s own groaning, cock pumping eagerly into her throat as far as she could manage it.

Finally, the two seemed to reach a mutual peak – a shared orgasm, a sensation that Yang had grown somewhat used to through tonight, though nothing before had felt quite so in sync with her as when Ruby’s cock burst down her throat just as her own core clamped down around Weiss, juices gushing out around the cock jackhammering itself into her folds. Weiss, also close to her peak, used the final bit of friction supplied by the squeezing walls to get herself off, tensing up as she felt her long cock again paint the inside of Yang’s pussy with her sticky cum, balls trembling as they were emptied by what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

Blake followed suit, a low purr leaving her as her cock shot off long, lazy strands of cum into Yang’s asshole; when the two finished blowing their load, they both leaned back into one another, using the other as support as their cocks slowly popped free of the holes they’d been buried in, dripping with their own seed.

“F-Fuck..” Blake sighed, panting hard as she looked back to Ruby, watching as she finished forcing Yang to drink her cum and pulled her cock from her lips with a grin. “How much more can she take, Ruby?”

“She’s a huntress, Blake, not some Vacuo hooker.” Weiss mused.

“With an ass like this, she could have fooled me.” The faunus teased, reaching to gently pat Yang’s behind, still sore from the furious beating they’d been giving it tonight. As gentle as the touch was, a small hiss still escaped the blonde’s lips, hips weakly swaying against the touch as the tried her best not to collapse under the weight of the ache spread throughout her core.

“So, ladies,” Jaune spoke up from where he’d been lazing about on the mattress, eyes slowly running over Yang’s naked form, cock twitching slowly against the air almost seemingly in thought, “do you think we should start really making a team effort for our dear friend Yang here?” A smirk spread across his lips, a mutual expression that befell Blake next, then Weiss thereafter. Finally, Ruby beamed with excitement, mind racing with possibilities.

“Jaune, I think you may be on to something.” Ruby nodded, a playful giggle escaping her as she reach to run a hand along Yang’s cheek. “What did you have in mind, then?” She glanced his way, her cock slowly recovering from its most recent outburst.

“Well, obviously _I_ should get a go at her pussy again.” Jaune perked up, eager to find that Ruby wanted to hear his idea. “You get her ass, too; we’ve both only gotten to play with her mouth these last few rounds, it’s only fair we get some time in her holes for our patience.”

“I like the way you think.” Ruby grinned, looking over Yang’s body before leaning in, smooching Yang’s cheek. “I can see it now; Yang riding your cock, while I’m hitting it from behind..”

“And what will _we_ be doing?” Weiss pouted, crossing her arms. “I don’t hear a part where we’re involved.”

“Obviously, since we’re switching...you two can share her mouth.” Jaune nodded, smiling with confidence in his plan. Blake and Weiss, meanwhile, shared a glance before seemingly nodding in mutual agreement. “Sound fair, girls?”

“Fair enough.” Blake nodded, cock twitching at the idea.

“So, are we going to just sit around discussing how we’re going to fuck Yang, or are we going to fuck her?” Weiss piped up again, her own cock throbbing slowly against the air, seemingly as impatient as its owner.

To the surprise of the entire group, however, it was Yang who seemed to be the most impatient, their bickering dying down as they noticed the blonde beginning to shift about on the mattress, slowly crawling toward Jaune, her purple eyes barely masking an explosive lust behind them. Slowly, she reached for Jaune’s chin, cupping it as she pressed against him, mumbling something incoherent as he inevitably laid back, allowing her to straddle his waist, long cock laying back against her round ass.

For a moment, the others just seemed to stare in stunned silence.

“Gee, we really got her needy, huh?” Weiss almost giggled, watching as Yang slowly pressed her ass back against Jaune’s cock to tease him.

“Seems like it.” Jaune chuckled, leaning in to kiss Yang’s neck before reaching to grasp her hips, biting his lip as he guided his thick cock into her mound with a soft sound of satisfaction as his length sunk into her slick inner walls. “S-So,” He mused, giving her ass an enticing slap before beginning to make her bounce on his length, “why don’t you girls go for it, hm~? Her ass won’t fuck itself, Ruby.”

Biting her lip at the sight herself, Ruby was quick to come over, pumping her cock slowly in one hand as the other spread apart one of the cheeks of Yang’s bouncing behind, once again taking a moment to admire her puckered asshole before lining up with it; due to the rhythm with which she was now riding Jaune, however, it would be tricky. Luckily, speed and precision were _basically_ Ruby’s thing.

With a well-timed thrust, Ruby’s cock connected with Yang’s waiting hole, a sharp groan escaping them both as she plunged in, stopped only when her hips squished firmly against Yang’s thick ass with a clap. “N-Ngh, yes..” Ruby shuddered, reflexively bucking in sharply a few times, seemingly worked up beyond words to once again be in Yang’s ass.

Yang, meanwhile, was elated to feel her sister inside of her again; sucking on her cock had been a lot of fun, but everything here paled in comparison to the mixed pleasure and genuine happiness that flooded her core whenever Ruby’s cock was buried in one of her holes.”F-Fuck..” She whimpered out, still working her hips slowly atop Jaune’s large cock, though subtly pressing her ass back to encourage Ruby to pound it. “F-Fuck my ass, Ruby...fuck me like a whore..”

The response she earned was a rapid, steady rhythm into her asshole; the soft, adorable sound of Ruby panting with pleasure as her cock plunged again and again into her sister, and a smack whenever Ruby’s groin slapped against her round cheeks, Ruby’s plump balls slapping her thighs on occasion. Yang could only cry out in reply to such treatment, silenced quickly when Jaune leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss, running a hand through her long golden hair as rolled his long cock deep into her pussy, a peculiar sensation befalling him and Ruby as they felt their cocks grinding through the flesh closest to one another in the middle.

With the pleasure that Yang’s ass gave Ruby, the younger girl grew impulsive; any idea sounded good, especially if it meant she could keep hammering her sister. Yang was completely at her mercy, her eyes rolling up in pleasure as she found herself caught between two amazing, dynamically different pricks. Rolling her hips as best she could manage, the blonde groaned out, her pussy sliding up Jaune’s long cock as she pressed back into the eager bucking of Ruby’s hips, her heart matching it for tempo as it hammered away in her bosom.

To her surprise, Ruby’s ambitions seemed to go beyond simply railing her ass in this position, as it wasn’t long before the younger girl’s hands began to run along her skin, trailing up her body before reaching her arms, grasping them after a moment. From there, it was quick for Ruby to pull them back, Yang gasping as the sudden move brought her hips back hard against her groin, taking Ruby’s cock to its base inside of her, drawing a squeak from both their lips.

“Th-Thank me later, Jaune..” Ruby grunted as she kept roughly bucking against Yang’s ass, silver eyes locked on her round cheeks as they bounced wildly against her rough thrusts; they’d nearly clap, were it not for the shaft between them, rapidly drilling into her puckered hole.

Jaune, meanwhile, was already reaping the benefits of Ruby’s actions; while holding her arms might give Ruby more power in their current position, it did also offer Jaune full, unbridled access to the blonde’s big, bouncing tits, hanging inches from his face as Yang writhed between them, causing them to jiggle about. Acting almost on instinct, Jaune lunged to wrap his lips around one nipple, suckling playfully as a hand wrapped around the other, squeezing it as he bucked excitedly up into the other blonde’s drooling cunt.

As the two enjoyed the slick cunt and tight ass wrapped around their mutually-throbbing cocks, another pair of shafts readied themselves to enter this lewd game. Yang watched, only as best she could from her place between Ruby and Jaune, as Weiss and Blake went to kneel on opposing sides of the boy she now rode as if her life depended on it, their cocks twitching against the air as they seemed to admire the sight before them.

If her arms had been free, she would have started jerking them off; however, it seemed they both had a target in mind, Yang gasping in surprise amid her constant stream of moans and whining when she found two thick cocks prodding against her soft lips, the pale-haired girl and the faunus who owned them snickering mischievously as they silently pleaded for entry, rubbing their cockheads against her lip.

After a moment, Yang finally conceded, opening her mouth wide for them, another soft sound of surprise escaping when both plunged in together, stuffing her mouth full of cock, her eyes widening as she looked up at them, still panting as she bounced between Jaune and Ruby’s cocks.

“Go on, Yang,” Weiss purred, patting her head, “suck like a good girl..”  
“Like a good slut, you mean..” Blake bit her lip, grinding her shaft against Yang’s tongue. “Come on, Yang; you know you love how we taste, and now we’re letting you have double treats..”

Though she was subtly impeded by the two people already fucking her, Yang did begin to suck on the two lengths invading her mouth, weakly bobbing her head as she attempted to get used to the feeling of multiple cocks penetrating her mouth, each rubbing together in a silent war to gain access to her throat. Her tongue worked quickly, massaging the underside of each cock as a low, entranced groan left her, pussy drooling seemingly without end along the length inside of her, and her asshole squeezing playfully around her little sister’s shaft.

She was in heaven; a sort of heaven, at least, where all the pleasure seemed to blur into one portrait of bliss. From her head to her toes, pleasure erupted throughout her veins, her heart racing as she tried to put as much of her being into it as she could. Pushing forward, the gagged softly, though it was with less effort than expected that she did finally take the two cocks back into her throat, squeezing her eyes shut as she began to eagerly suck on their throbbing pricks, tongue running down their shafts to flick teasingly at their balls.

Coming as a pleasant surprise to her, the next moans were from Blake and Weiss, both stunned to be receiving a mutual blowjob that went so far as to deepthroat their thick members. Together in her throat, Weiss and Blake would grind together, adding more friction than would otherwise be available to them, and they loved it. Their hips bucked only subtly; Yang was doing the majority of the work for them, and with the natural talent she’d seemed to have accrued for the act, it was only a matter of when that her slick throat and flexible tongue would earn their sticky, hot reward.

Time drifted away from her in the throes of this act; it was meaningless to her, anyway, only racing back to the forefront of her perception when she felt the hands playing with her long, golden hair tense up, grasping handfuls before the inevitable came rushing down her eagerly waiting throat; hot, thick cum, erupted almost in sync between the two thick cocks that had been happily fucking her throat until this instant. Opening her eyes, Yang looked up to see Weiss and Blake panting subtly, their cheeks flushed as they slowly dragged their cocks out of her mouth, Yang pressing a kiss to the head of both pricks after they’d slipped from her lips.

Ruby and Jaune, meanwhile, seemed in similar straits, Jaune groaning as he continued to suckle and squeeze on her tits; he’d switched nipples now, and his thrusts had only gotten harder, piercing deep into her core, the natural curve of his cock grinding against very, very sensitive spots as he bid to get as deep into her cunt as anyone would ever get. With her mouth free, Yang was once again with the liberty to speak, though the rapid pounding she was receiving limited that somewhat.

“F-Fuck! Jaune, ruin my pussy..” She panted, rolling her hips desperately between them, toes curling in overwhelming bliss. “Ruby, fuck my ass like it’s the last thing you’ll ever touch..”

Her words proved inspiring, a loud cry escaping her as Jaune and Ruby seemed to double their efforts, effectively pounding her from once cock onto another; Ruby’s rough thrusts would push her into Jaune’s lap, and Jaune would eagerly lift her back up into Ruby’s merciless rhythm, waves of euphoria racing nonstop throughout her lower body, her panting growing higher and higher in pitch as her own inevitability began to grow in her core; it felt like a bomb of molten flame, ready to burst like the burning heart of a dragon.

And finally, the bomb went off, and Yang was engulfed in the burning fires of ecstasy.

Her orgasm was enormous; a torrential gush of her juices, squirting wildly as she seemingly lost control of every muscle in her body, eyes going wide in bliss as she began to rapidly convulse and tremble between them, spasming between their pounding cocks as if in a desperate bid to escape; much to the contrary, Yang never wanted it to end, her heart racing and her back arching between them as a broken, but nevertheless elated scream sprung forth from her lips. _“Ahhhhh~! Ruby, Jaune~! Ruby, oh my-”_ She tensed up, gritting her teeth and grunting as Ruby’s hands tightened around her arms, the younger girl speeding up her hips to rapidly violate her sister’s tensing asshole, the feeling almost like she were being used as a toy until, finally, that comforting explosion of warmth rocketed out into her hole, drawing a low groan her lips as Ruby’s thick cum painted her insides.

Jaune’s came soon after, the boy releasing her tit from his lips as he held her to his base, shuddering as his cock erupted with rope after rope of his seed, pouring it deeper into her core, balls throbbing against her smooth skin. When his own orgasm had ended, as had Ruby’s, the two slowly pulled out from their respective holes, a soft sound of excitement leaving Jaune as he gazed upon the tits still slowly jiggling in front of his face.

“I think..” Jaune bit his lip, reaching to cup one of her breasts again. “I think I only have one more in me, Ruby..”

Ruby didn’t respond with words; however, from the way the pale girl was panting, it seemed that the feeling was mutual, sweat beading on her skin with almost as much fervor as it did on Yang’s, her cheeks red as she looked down upon the naked form of her sister with a look of almost awe in her eyes; it was a serene look, one that displayed every bit of joy that she felt in the moment, even with the bittersweet knowledge that one of the most amazing nights of her life would soon be coming to an end.

But all beautiful things eventually do, don’t they?

“I..” Ruby’s voice was soft, almost silent; she didn’t seem to notice how quietly she was talking, off in her own world as she reached to slowly run a hand through Yang’s beautiful hair.

“I want her pussy.” She nodded, sounding more certain of herself than perhaps any of them had ever heard. “She’s mine, after all.”

Yang didn’t even get much of a chance to blush at Ruby’s insistence before she felt both Jaune and Ruby’s hands on her, working with what seemed like one fluid motion to turn her over, the blonde squeaking as she found herself on her back, skin pressed to Jaune’s toned chest, her ass resting on his groin, bubbly cheeks squished subtly against it as his cock rested gently between her cheeks, twitching and pulsating with heat against her sensitive hole. With minor adjustment, Yang felt Jaune’s cock slide against her asshole, teasing it with the friction of the thick, hot length before finally, she felt the head of it prod against her pucker.

Rather than penetrate her, however, he seemed just content to roll his hips slowly, panting gently into her ear as his cockhead again and again pressed gentle kisses to her tight hole. Soft gasps of her own left Yang’s lips each time, her body unsure whether to prepare for penetration or to remained relaxed, her core tensing over and over as the anticipation gave way to what almost felt like a growing need. Each time his cock prodded her asshole, but didn’t plunge in, Yang only wished it would more and more.

It was almost maddening; as if Yang hadn’t been driven crazy enough by cock tonight.

Her friends, however, seemed to think otherwise.

Looking to Ruby, she found herself looking right into the beautiful silver eyes of her younger sibling, the dark-haired girl leaning over her and Jaune as he continued to tease her asshole, Ruby’s own cock twitching slowly against the air as she pressed a kiss to Yang’s lips, never breaking eye contact with her for a second.

For what felt like an eternity, the two looked into each other’s eyes, not so much as a blink passing between them, their eyes locked in the gaze of the other; to Yang, the rest of the world seemed to fade away, her own heartbeat seemingly slowing as seconds turned to minutes, each beat like thunder that hammered in her chest, accentuated only by the occasional prod from Jaune. She could feel it; the electricity between her and Ruby, so poignant that it could charge Nora if she were present. As their lips pressed together, the lightning shot through both of them, bursting forth from the center of their aura and clashing in the infinitesimal space between their lips, threatening to go out of control at any minute.

Neither would look away; who knows what would happen if they did?

Ruby’s cock pressed to Yang’s mound with urgency, though like Jaune’s, it did not dare think of penetrating just yet; for whatever reason, both seemed happy to see Yang from her long-sought release, instead teasing her ruined holes with their amazing cocks, Ruby’s shaft grinding its underside against Yang’s labia as Jaune’s cockhead again kissed her pucker.

In a way, the teasing seemed to take on a certain meaning within Yang’s sex-addled mind; a symbol of the journey that she’d gone on tonight, though one that few would emerge from the same as she had a chance to – only Yang Xiao Long could survive treatment like this, and all the others seemed to know it.

Until tonight, Yang had only teased the surface of what pleasures her body and the bodies of others could offer; meaningless flings, stimulating enough to sustain her, but nothing that could leave her craving more. With Ruby and the others, however, she had come to know so much; from the amazing pleasure of feeling the cock of somebody she loved more than anyone else inside of her, to the pain of being taken again and again without mercy or compassion, she had come to know her limits, her joys, and her heart’s most sincere desires. Now, the keys to the kingdom were busy teasing her entrance, leaving her on the edge of crying out for them to finally lead her to revelation.

It wasn’t often that Yang got philosophical; she really had been fucked out of her mind.

In a moment like this, the blonde could only imagine what her sister might be thinking; looking deep into her eyes, nothing seemed to be entirely clear, though there was one thing she could see plainly in Ruby’s eyes, burning as strong and as bright as the simple soul that was Ruby Rose could muster.

It was a pure, undying love for her sister – and to show her love, Yang would no doubt be on the receiving end of countless nights of rampant sex such as this, and eventually, the beginnings of a family together.

Yang couldn’t wait for that to begin anymore.

“Ruby..” Yang gasped out breathlessly, their lips inches apart; just hearing her name on Yang’s lips seemed to make the younger girl beam with excitement. “Please, Ruby, I...I need you to ravage my pussy..”

Ruby seemed surprised by the sudden lewd talk from her sister, her lips curling in amusement as she ran a hand through her golden hair, cock still teasingly rubbing against her pussy lips. “Oh yeah?” She hummed, biting her lip as she watched Yang gently squirm beneath her, ready for both her and Jaune to lay waste to her body. “Keep going, Yang; we’ve all had so much to say about this, I want to hear what _you_ want..” She pecked her sister’s forehead. “For me?”

Yang was quiet for only a moment, her cheeks growing darker as her eyes slowly drifted from one person to another, starting with Ruby, than going to Blake and finally Weiss before returning to her younger sister. “..D-Defile my ass.” She bit her lip, heart racing as she felt her body shudder from the sensation of both Ruby and Jaune’s respective cocks prodding her pussy and asshole. “Assault my tits, girls...please..” She whispered softly, eyes locked on Ruby’s once again. “ _Destroy me.._ ”

Yang wasn’t sure exactly what it was about what she said that set Ruby off like it did, but within an instant, the younger girl had gone from watching her face from an inch’s distance to pressing her lips to her neck, kissing softly at the soft skin as her cock began to properly line up with the entrance to her sore, swollen cunt. “Then we’ll give you that, Yang..” She whispered, cooing softly into her ear before her eyes met Jaune’s.

“Now.”

Without further chance to react, Yang felt two rigid, burning hot rods plunge into both of her holes, pushing as deep as they could with one, almost uniform thrust; as expected, the bedroom erupted with a cry from the poor blonde, her walls quivering around the thick cocks of both her sister and her dearest friend, Ruby’s lips quick to press butterfly kisses along the sensitive skin of Yang’s neck. Within the span of a few seconds, Yang had gone from an almost torturous sensation of emptiness inside her holes to a feeling of being completely filled, and even that proved nearly too much for her at this point.

Neither Ruby nor Jaune were in the mood to waste time at this rate; after that encouraging talk from Yang, the two seemed to be metaphorically seeing red, taking only a moment to appreciate the feeling of the blonde’s walls quivering around them before both their hips pulled back, thick cockheads dragging back through her cunt and ass, sending a series of sparks throughout her lower body, before slamming back in, Ruby grunting as her hips pushed against Yang’s with enough force to push her back against Jaune, who returned the gesture as his hips forcefully rolled upward, burying his cock in Yang’s ass until she felt his balls pressed flush to the soft flesh.

Yang’s mind blanked out almost immediately from the sudden onslaught of pleasure, the waves and surges of euphoria rocketing up her spine like the two were working together to drive a spike through her core itself. Tilting her head to welcome Ruby’s lips, another shudder ran through her very being, the feeling of Ruby’s teeth gently grazing her skin eliciting a low whimper from her lips. “R-Ruby, I-” She trailed off into a groan when Ruby’s hips again slapped against her mound, a soft grunt escaping Ruby’s own lips before she properly nipped at Yang’s neck, her hands more than eager to run along Yang’s thighs as she fell into a relentless, fast-paced rhythm.

Jaune’s hips matched Ruby’s for speed, defying the tight grip of Yang’s ass and the limit it imposed on how quickly one could pound into it, a soft grunt leaving his lips every time he plunged in, his thick cock grinding back and forth against her soft inner walls at a pace that Yang couldn’t even think to describe; paired with Ruby’s feverish pounding, it was enough to make her squeal, eyes quickly rolling up as a powerful surge of pleasure shot up her spine, her pussy walls trembling for a second and squeezing firmly on Ruby’s shaft.

For a moment, it almost felt like Yang had suddenly came around Ruby’s prick, but even as the dark-haired girl continued to eagerly roll her hips against the blonde’s, flesh slapping together gently between them, no more escaped the girl but a whine and the wavering convulsions of her inner walls. Ruby giggled at the sensation, seemingly capable of telling it wasn’t the real thing, a warm kiss finding its way to her neck. “Aw, you’re really sensitive now, huh~?” She teased with a coo, panting as she drove her thick cock in. “I can’t blame you; you’ve been taking dick from us all night, it’s only natural that your pussy would start losing control of itself~!” She bit her lip, shivering herself as she pressed closer to Yang, her hips’ rhythm growing even faster, Yang able to feel the other girl’s heartbeat pounding in her smaller chest, now pressed almost flush to the blonde’s larger tits.

“B-But..” She purred in thought, biting her lip as she looked down at Yang’s tits, now bouncing from the force transferred by both Jaune and Ruby’s rough thrusts; to Ruby, they were more beautiful than anything she’d seen in a long while. “I-I’m curious.” She continued, grunting as Yang’s walls squeezed again on her cock, Ruby watching as Yang quivered in turn, a low gasp leaving her lips. “I wonder just how sensitive you are..”

With that, Ruby began to shift atop her; still did she pound away with reckless abandon into the greedy walls of Yang’s warm cunt, but for now she would do it from a position that allowed the others more access to her round, jiggling tits, Ruby’s own eyes no longer locked on what people often considered the blonde’s best features. Instead, her eyes would drift down her sister’s sex-wracked, sweat-covered frame, over the girl’s glistening abs before finally resting on her mound, where Ruby could see her own pale cock drilling in, much like it would be every night from now on. However, it wasn’t the girl’s slit that she was looking at explicitly.

Yang had an idea of what Ruby was going for, but she had seldom a second to react in kind before she felt her sister’s thumb press against her clit, a cry escaping Yang’s lips in reply that caused Ruby’s own pair to pull into a mischievous grin. “Good girl~!” She cooed, thumb fidgeting with the fleshy button now at her mercy, Yang shuddered heavily between her and Jaune, every flick and rub to her clit sending its own unique wave of pleasure through her, combining with that coming from the respective cocks violating her to create an overwhelming wave of euphoria.

Words couldn’t do it justice, if any could find their way from Yang’s gaping mouth, from which all she could now manage were heavy gasps and desperate whines. Ruby and Jaune’s replies were in a similar fashion, Jaune groaning as his long cock drilling rapidly back and forth in the tight confines of Yang’s ass, her inner walls molding around his length to welcome him as deep as he could force it, the sensation of his cock and Ruby’s grinding so close together inside of her most visceral flesh enough to bring scream after desperate scream from her mouth. Still, both of them could muster more words than the poor blonde slut trapped between them.

“Fuck yes,” Jaune panted in Yang’s ear from behind, biting his lip as he rolled his hips with a firm slap against Yang’s thick ass, “your ass fits me perfectly~! You must love this, huh? Having a nice, long dick wedged up your a-”

“You already know she loves it, Jaune.” Blake rolled her eyes with a smirk, ears twitching as she finally scooted closer on the bed, watching intently as Ruby railed the blonde that she would claim all to herself after tonight; the affection behind the act aside, it was incredibly arousing for the faunus to watch, eyes fixated on Ruby’s own small behind as it bounced up and down, hammering her thick cock into Yang’s drooling, desperately-aching pussy walls without even a second of pause. She could very well fuck Yang up to the very moment she emptied her balls in her – at this rate, Blake and Weiss expected her to do so.

Thinking of the other girl in the equation, Blake shot a glance Weiss’ way, the faunus herself slowly lowering herself to be laying beside Yang, head close to her tits as they bounced wildly against the two eagerly pounding her holes. “Say, Weiss,” She hummed, a hand delicately cupping the breast closest to her, holding it in the palm of her hand as its owner quaked and shuddered between her two assailants, causing it to jiggle in her grasp, “how about you take the other tit? I don’t want to plug Yang’s mouth for this; I want to hear her scream..”

Weiss grinned at the thought, licking her lip as she laid down on the opposing side of Yang, watching Ruby’s eyes glaze over as she seemingly surrounded every bit of her willpower to this intense, carnal act, thrusting away like a machine whose only purpose – the entirety of their existence – was to fuck Yang until her own body gave out. Giggling at her friend’s current state, Weiss turned her attention back to her own prize; Yang’s bouncing breasts, cupping the other of the pair and shooting Blake a teasing look. “Aren’t they lovely, Blake?” She bit her lip, jiggling Yang’s breast in her hand.

“Better than yours.” The faunus hummed in amusement, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the squishy flesh of the tit; they felt so pillowy to the touch, like they were made to be touched, the faunus could hardly resist the urge to go beyond simply groping her. They were the kind of tits that begged for a cock to be pressed between them; but Blake would be strong, for Yang.

Weiss didn’t even huff this time; as much as she’d like to, they wasn’t exactly room for her to dispute that Yang’s tits were far more pleasant than her own. Instead, she turned her attention to the breast cupped in her hand, purring softly to herself as she leaned in, her lips finding their way to gently press a kiss to its soft, pink nipple, her tongue flicking out to run along the nub, her heart fluttering when a sudden coo left Yang’s own mouth; she’d been moaning like mad this entire time, of course, but somehow, Weiss knew...that one was her.

Blake took note of it too, her ears lowering as she too leaned in to lick the girl’s nipple, running her tongue around the pink flesh in a quick circle before she wrapped her lips around it, a low, cat-like purr escaping her as she her hand began to knead the pillowy flesh, Yang’s back arching subtly against Blake’s face as she felt the faunus girl beginning to suck on her tit, drawing milk into her mouth at a slow dribble before finding a more pleasant rhythm to draw out the sweet, warm fluid.

Not wanting to be outdone, Weiss’ lips wrapped quickly around her own nipple in turn, the heiress looking up at Yang with her icy-blue eyes filled with lust, the girl suckling eagerly in a play to show up the faunus whom had beaten her to it in the first place. Again, a desperate whine left Yang’s mouth, her eyes rolling up into her skull as her nipples slowly grew stiff against their tongue. Both as eager to please as the other, their hot muscles flicked the mutual nubs back and forth between their lips, sucking on the delicate flesh in a way that, while similar in nature, felt entirely different on each tit, offering two different pleasures to Yang alongside the already-overwhelming bliss of being pounded within an inch of her life, her milk flowing readily from both nipples.

The two were as suckling kittens at this rate – more literally in Blake’s case, as the girl seemed a natural at the gesture even as an adult; Weiss would make a mental note to tease her about it later, but she couldn’t deny a little envy at the idea that this sort of thing was a common part of Blake’s sex life. How could one not be jealous of another who regularly gets to suck on nice tits like these?

As the two worked over Yang’s tits, their own erections grinding against the mattress, the blonde between them was presently going...insane, really. Each motion used against her, no matter how small, seemed to yield an explosive result, the girl’s muscles convulsing and her eyes dilating as she writhed and rolled and shook between the man and woman brutalizing her insides with their large cocks. Ruby’s hand had now begun a quick, circular motion around Yang’s clit; a gesture that, before tonight, Yang could bring herself to orgasm with easily, now only sent a flurry of blissful heat through her core. It was too much, in her mind; honestly, she wasn’t sure how much of her mind she would have left after tonight.

Finally, in the span of a single moment, Blake and Weiss’ teeth grazed their respective nipples just as Ruby’s fingers pressed firmly to her clit, the girl’s cock brushing against Yang’s g-spot, while Jaune’s cock reached its base with a slap of his sack against her ass.

 _This_ was too much; too much for anyone to handle, or survive for that matter. For a split-second, Yang felt as if she was going to die.

And then, once again, as it had earlier, Yang’s mind flashed into a searing void of white.

Every nerve in her body had come alive at once; a singular, all-consuming fire, one that shot up from her toes and her fingertips, racing along the criss-crossed highway that run all through her body, all headed toward the same location; the very core of her being, where she could feel her own aura going wild as it tried desperately to withstand the barrage her body was suffering.

All night, it had held out, shielding her body as best it could from the abuse just as it would the fierce attacks of a Grimm; even her quivering walls had been given their own kind of shielding, a magical barrier that prevented the others’ cum from having any other effect than simply filling her pussy with warmth, safeguarding her from any of the long-term implications of having four cocks pumping load after load into her womb.

When the surge of energy rushing through her veins reached her core, however, she felt a split-second of give from her aura shield; a second was all it ever took.

Ruby’s eyes widened as a flash of yellow energy raced over Yang’s skin, subtly fading away as the blonde’s eyes snapped back from their own moment of vacancy, shutting tight as she suddenly tensed up between them, the loudest cry Ruby had heard all night escaping her sister’s lips as she grasped the sheets tightly in her hands, the faint sound of cloth ripping drowned out as she began to squirm and convulse wildly between them, her legs wrapping tight around Ruby’s waist to keep her inside, her tongue lolling out of her gaping mouth as she pressed her chest to Blake and Weiss’ faces, the two tweaking her nipples carefully in their teeth, sucking hard in an attempt to drain her of all the milk she had to give; even Jaune received a little gesture of desire, her hips wiggling throughout her quaking in a way that only made it easier for Jaune to drill his cock into her, his thrusts growing more desperate as her walls clenched down even tighter than ever before, milking his cock until a few ropes of his sticky cum erupted into her, draining his balls for the last time tonight with a drawn-out groan from the blonde boy.

Ruby’s hips didn’t stop for a second, the dark-haired girl leaning over Yang as she hammered into her cunt as forcefully as she could manage; her balls ached from how quickly they would slap against her sister’s thighs, but she didn’t care, and she didn’t look away for a second. Yang’s every muscle tensed and relaxed rapidly without control, the noises that left her mouth so loud and incoherent that she sounded like she was out of her mind. Still, Ruby didn’t stop, not even as Yang’s walls began to squeeze like a vice around her.

Grasping her hips, Ruby slammed to the base as she felt a huge torrent of cum began to squirt against her groin, grunting and continuing to hammer into Yang’s pussy as her orgasm raced up to her head, her whole body shaking and squirming like the force of her climax would tear her apart, her eyes shooting up as her mouth went agape, a breathless, silent scream coming forth from her lips as every fiber of her being tried to hold together in the wake of this singular, body-rending orgasm.

With a grunt, Ruby’s hips slapped against Yang’s one last time, the younger girl pressing her lips to Yang’s neck in an affectionate kiss as her twitching cock reached its deepest point possible, pointing right at the entrance to Yang’s womb. Shivering against her, running a hand delicately through her hair as she quaked against her, Ruby’s cock burst with rope after rope of her hot, fertile cum, splashing against her womb again and again, painting the back of her pussy, now entirely unprotected, white with her sister’s seed.

In the midst of her orgasm, her whole body unable to feel or perceive anything else but the unbearable pleasure and the warmth of Ruby against her and inside her, Yang suddenly felt something else; like a little light had just turned on inside of her core.

The sensation of aura, but not her own; it was very small, like a soul that had just flickered into existence. In an instant, Yang’s thrashing slowed down to nothing, her body going limp as she leaned back against Jaune, fixated on this feeling.

“R-Ruby..” The words finally left her lips, her words hollow, her voice raw from screaming her lungs out. Ruby’s lips left her neck, the girl lifting her head to look her in the eyes, hand still delicately running through her sister’s beautiful golden hair.

“Yeah, Yang?” Ruby asked, voice delicate and sweet as ever, the warmth and love that had always been there for her present in every syllable.

“I-I’m...” The blonde’s eyes fluttered, her heart beating faster at just the idea of saying it.

“I’m pregnant, Ruby.” She finally got it out, a small giggle leaving her, as if she couldn’t believe it herself. “It’s yours.” She beamed, eyes fluttered sleepily, her body relaxing in Ruby’s loose embrace. “I can…feel it..”

And with that, Yang’s eyes fluttered shut, the girl unable to get even another word from her lips before she fell unconscious, body now resting limp atop Jaune. Slowly, her face, which had been contorted and red with pleasure for most of the night, slowly lost its color, her lips softening into a gentle, peaceful smile as she drifted away from this place into the respite of sleep after what had been the most exhausting experience of her life; and still, from the smile alone, Ruby could tell it was all worth it in her mind.

With Yang now gently enveloped in slumber, a sort of serenity came over the room, flowing outward from her like a wave, calming the heat and tension in the air until all that remained was a soft, peaceful glow. Looking upon her sleeping sister’s frame, admiring not only the peaceful expression across her face, but also the sight of cum abundantly drooling from both her pussy and asshole, Ruby couldn’t help but smile, cupping her cheek. “Oh, Yang..” She hummed sweetly, brushing a thumb across her cheek. Looking to the others, she smiled in thanks, scooting aside to leave the blonde open. “Thank you all for helping me show Yang a good time; she’s gonna be feeling this for a few days, I think.” She chuckled gently, resting a hand on her sister’s stomach. “...Did you all wanna say good night to her?”

Looking to one another, silently debating if they should, the first to finally step forward was none other than Jaune, a tender smile across his face as he approached the slumbering beauty, her exposed body more vulnerable than it had been all night; still, he didn’t take advantage of her position, instead leaning in with a hum, gently pressing his lips to her own in a delicate kiss, his hand slowly running over her forehead to brush her golden hair aside. “Good night, Yang. I had a great time.” He chuckled quietly himself, glancing to Ruby with a respectful nod before backing away, headed for the door.

Blake stepped up next, lips pursed as she too took a moment to admire Yang’s slumbering body; unlike Jaune, however, she couldn’t help herself, a hand gently laying on her thigh, tracing a finger up her body, over her stomach and tits, before finally ghosting across Yang’s lip. To her surprise, the blonde’s lips parted from the gesture, and with a giggle, the faunus dipped her finger gently into her open mouth, leaning in soon afterward to steal a warm kiss from them in turn. “I had one of the best nights of my life, Yang, and it’s all thanks to you.”

Pulling away, Blake offered Ruby a wide smile, ears twitching, before she turned to follow after Jaune, looking Weiss’ way as she passed the white-haired heiress; finally, it would be her turn to say good night.

Approaching Yang’s sleeping body, Weiss’ eyes were quick about looking her over, admiring the faint sheen of massage oil and sweat left across her legs and tits, her hands hanging only an inch from the flesh, so very, very tempted to give her a final groping before saying goodbye. Unable to hide her amusement at Weiss’ apprehension, a giggle escaped Ruby’s lips; that was a mistake.

Looking to the darker-haired girl with a huff, Weiss leaned in with furrowed brows, her hand snaking around Yang’s head to coil her fingers in her radiant yellow hair, pulling the girl’s head up to meet her own lips in a passionate kiss, a low moan leaving them both as Weiss’ tongue slipped between Yang’s lips. Ruby blushed, though she made no motion to stop her; it was just the heiress’ attempt to show her dominance, and show that it intimidated her would only give her more power.

Finally, Weiss let Yang go, allowing the still-sleeping girl to fall back against the pillow with a soft sound, the paler girl’s cheeks burning crimson as she looked down at her friend. “Pleasant dreams, Yang; we’ll have to take this up again, but all in due time.” A playful smirk wormed across her lips, eyes darting to lock with Ruby’s as she spoke. “Ruby might have you _now_ ,” She grinned, “but you belong to _all_ of us.”

“Good night to you too, Weiss.” Ruby rolled her eyes, offering a tired wave to Weiss and the two standing by the door, a low chuckle escaping both Blake and Jaune before the three finally slipped out of the room to go round up their clothing, the door slipping shut with a final, resounding click. At long last, it was just the two of them; Ruby and Yang, together at last.

A long, drowsy sigh escaped the girl, Ruby stretching her arms out in an involuntary arch before finally laying back against the mattress herself. Looking to Yang, her smile only widened, silver eyes glittering with affection as she reached out to wrap her arms around the blonde, pulling her closer until Yang was shifted onto her side beside her, a low hum escaping Ruby as her now-flaccid cock pressed to her sister’s round, soft backside.

“Oh, Yang..” She sighed sweetly once more, pressing a gentle kiss to her sister’s neck. “You’re gonna be a great mom..”

As the girl spoke, her hands slowly trailed up and down Yang’s stomach, Ruby’s eyes fluttering shut as she felt her own drowsiness begin to make a play, her heart calming until it had reached a slow, rhythmic beat. “Our child will have your hair,” Ruby kissed Yang’s head with a sleepy giggle, “my eyes, your spirit..” She trailed off, lips pursed. “And my leadership.”

Seemingly content with the image she’d created in her mind, Ruby nodded, snuggling up to Yang and reveling in the warmth that seemed to come off of her sibling; even while sleeping, Yang seemed to have a fire inside. Leaning in one last time, Ruby’s breath danced like a ghost against Yang’s ear, a few soft words leaving her lips as her eyes fluttered shut for the last time tonight.

“ _I love you, Yang..”_

Finally, Ruby relaxed her head on the pillow, a wide smile across her lips as she surrendered herself to the comforting numbness of sleep, arms still wrapped gently around Yang.

Though she didn’t see it, a smile had spread across Yang’s lips from Ruby’s words, a few tears gently rolling down the sleeping girl’s cheek.

Even through her slumber, she could feel the new life beginning inside of her.


End file.
